Twisted Score
by Koharu Kage
Summary: This hadn't be predicted...Duke Fabre wasn't supposed to have two sons, nothing had predicted Asch's birth five years prior to the birth of the scared flame...Asch and Luke Brothers...happy family moments, altered paths.. AU
1. Chapter 1: Genesis Birth of Origins

_Chapter One:_

_Genesis - Birth of Origins _

_ND 2000_

_The one who inherits the power of Lorelei, _

_will be born in Kimlasca. He will be a child of red hair, in line to _

_the royal family. He will be called the Holy Flame of Light. He will _

_lead Kimlasca Lanvaldear to a new era of prosperity._

_ND 2000 - Gnomeday 20, Luna Redecan_

The shock of it all! Another baby was to bless the Fon Fabra household! The score which hadn't predicted something… no, change that…never predicted such a thing! However here in the womb of Lady Susanne was a new life growing as we speak! The lady of the house smiled as she pressed a hand to her swelled belly "Strange…wonderfully strange," She muttered happily, but that worried look in her eyes said something else, this wasn't the fist time the score was wrong "Asch…was born, ND 1996.…Luna Redecan the 21st…5 years prior to the predicted birth…of the sacred flame," She commented as she felt a kick, "Two blessings, Luke will be a wonderful duke when he grows up…or maybe even join the Order of Lorelei…so many possible futures, maybe even join court to help bring peace with his older brother." She was getting excited by all the possibilities of how her second born child would bring a new era of prosperity to their land, "Yulia-sama, watch over my beloved children, and watch them as they grow into strong and handsome men," She spoke softly as the maid brought in some tea for the afternoon…

Asch dropped the book he had been reading, horrified at what he had just learned, the child stared at the book as if it might suddenly come to life and eat him. His hand grasped his chest in anguish, "That's……where babies come from?" he suddenly wished he didn't ask Remdas where his little brother was coming from, "My parents…did" He felt ill and suddenly needed to train, wanting any possible distraction from his new found knowledge. Putting the book away, as fast as possible, the young noble with all the grace he could muster left the library and called for his fighting instructor to spare with him.

_ND 2000 - Remday 48, Lorelei Redecan (4 months later)_

The wailing cry of a newborn sounded through out the Fabra manor, "Luke, my sweet baby boy" Susanne cooed to the baby "Hush my darling, sweet baby" She cradled the child gently in her arms as she pressed a kiss to the newborn's forehead, his wailing settled down to a hiccup.

Asch gulped, his body shook as he approached the bed holding his Mother and tiny baby Luke, the older boy peered at the baby as if trying to figure out something; he reached out a hand to gently touch the soft golden-red hair on the babe's head . One finger after another slowly but softly touched the feathery soft mane that was similar to his own, Asch felt his heart speed up at the warmth that radiated from the tiny body; were babies suppose to be this warm? Was Luke sick? Panic coursed through him at the thought "Mother…he's really warm," He said gently running his hand over the red hair that belonged to Luke, "Babies normally are, their warm because they know their loved ones are close by," Susanne chuckled at her normally stoic and strict son's fascinated and wonder filled face, "Asch come closer to Mother" She said gently as Asch obeyed her. Before Asch even had a chance to ask why, Susanne placed Luke in the older boy's arms "Mind his head, your already being a wonderful big brother Asch," She gently instructed her oldest child with a smile as Asch seemed to suddenly get nervous, possibly even a little frightened by the tiny bundle he now held "Mother…," He began to say before looking down at the baby, whose eyes were now wide and looking back at Asch. It was in that moment when emerald green eyes met each other, that the world around them melted. Such pure, innocent eyes shinning up at him; an equal amount of curiosity reflecting in them "My…Luke," Asch whispered cradling the new born as best he could, a smile forming on his face and one in his soul as the baby's bright green eyes seemed endlessly filled with innocence and love, "I swear I'll protect you forever! Luke I'll never ever let you get hurt ever" He said happily as his mother wrapped her arms around both of them "Asch it will be your job to watch him, as an older brother you'll have to help teach Luke of the world around him," She instructed gently, "I pray that both of you will come to treasure each other." at that moment Duke Fabra rushed in, having just returned from inspecting Belkin "Susanne, I just received word!" The Duke paused for a moment and walked over to the bed, his two sons…two sons, it maybe a sign from Yulia herself, the score was wrong "He's beautiful…my new born son," he kneeled down to both his children's eye level and placed a hand on both their heads, and smiled a genuine smile….maybe, just maybe he didn't have to lose either of them…he prayed to Yulia that this truly was a sign of good will.

* * *

_ND 2002 _

_The one who seizes glory, will destroy the island of his birth. A land _

_called Hod. After that, until one cycle of the seasons has _

_passed, Kimlasca and Malkuth will continue their wars._

_Blood and pain was all that lay before him, agonized blue eyes shut tight as his homeland faded into nothing crumbling into dirt "Mary!" Young Gailardia cried out with his hand reaching towards the empty space that now remained where all he once loved had been ,"Pere…." The young blond whispered with angry tears spilling down his face "Duke Fabra will pay! I'll avenge them! Take me to Kimlasca! I'll kill all dear to him!" The youth cried out as the river of tears fall from his face "He will feel my pain and sorrow!" the elderly old man could only nod as he carried the youth away to the land of his now most hated enemies._

_Vandesdelca cradled the tiny bundle that now was his sole family in the whole world "Mysterica, I'm sorry that you'll never got the see our home…," He growled ,"All for the damned score!" the dark skinned youth placed the new born in the crib provided for the tiny girl "I'll never forgive them! A world that abandoned Hod for a false prosperity should just die!" He shouted to the ceiling, Tear began crying from the sudden out burst. Vandesdelca blinked and looked down at his beautiful little sister "I'm sorry, my shouting frightened you…didn't it?" He rubbed a hand gently on her soft cheek "Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze; Croa riou ze tue riou rei neu riou ze; Va rei ze tue neu tue riou tue croa; Riou rei croa riou ze rei va ze rei; Va neu va rei va neu va ze rei; Croa riou croa neu tue rei croa riou ze rei va; Rei va neu croa tue rei rei" He sang gently to her as tiny brown colored eyes closed in peaceful slumber, "Mysterica, those are Yulia's hymns and they belong to you as well. Learn them as you grow…you'll need them to survive this decayed world" He whispered softly planting a kiss on her forehead "I'll avenge Hod and those responsible for its destruction…I will destroy the score! Even if it means dying as well! I'll break the hold of Lorelei's curse!" he vowed walking away to make his plans, they had to be carefully laid out in order for this to work "Heh…Fomicry, the sin that will become salvation" _

Asch walked through the hallways of the Fabra mansion, a tiny smile playing at the corner of his lips; The cause of this smile, were those tiny little foot steps running and struggling to keep up with the older boy. Glancing behind him, Asch spotted Luke wobbling behind as best a two year old could and chuckled softly. Speeding up his pace to tease the poor toddler, it wasn't even less then a minute later; Asch heard a thump followed by a snuffle, and no sooner Luke began crying. The older boy turned around quickly to see what had befallen his little brother and walked over to him, kneeling down he helped the fallen toddler into a sitting position "Luke its okay, shh, everyone trips even me. Did you get hurt?" He asked softly looking over Luke to see if said toddler's fall had cause some injury and was satisfied to see nothing was hurt. Giving his brother a quick kiss on the forehead followed by a warm hug, Asch picked the toddler up in his arms and began carrying him off to see the chef, possibly about acquiring a sweet confection for the happy boy now snuggled in his arms. Luke was his most precious person, every time Asch would look into the matching green eyes, he would always see the endless pools of love directed at him solely because not because of his future secession to the throne, but simply because he was big brother that alone made special and in turn Asch loved Luke to no end, if someone meant harm to the precious baby Asch would no doubt kill that person on sight.

_To be continued…maybe_

_Author's notes:_

_It's been a VERY long time since I've written anything fanfic related. So if this isn't grammatically correct sorry, I had this idea forming for a while; mostly because of my thoughts on Asch…I mean when I saw the skite in Ortion Cavern, I gave me the feeling of a big brother short of picking and teaching a little brother. So I changed fate and made Asch born 5 year prior to the score's prediction…I also really wanted some fluffy family type moment scenes to write…I thought toddler Luke would be so cute!_


	2. Chapter 2: Intruder Adventure begins

Chapter Two:

Intruder - Adventure begins

_ND2018 - Remday 23, Rem Decan_

"Okay big brother always holds his sword like this, parries like that and…and oh what else did he do?" A frustrated teen asked himself with a slight growl as he held his wooden sword out in a sad attempt to emulate his older brother's swordsmanship. Sighing, he looked out the window and frowned; his long red hair cascading down his back as another attempt to copy his older brother "Big brother is probably at the castle…I wish I could go too, its so boring staying inside all day," The youth turned to his bedroom door and proceeded to leave when the pain hit him, "Ow, ow!" He moaned clutching his head "Ah..!"

"_Head my voice….fragment of my soul," sounded the creepy disembodied voice_

As fast as the pain came, it left just as fast; Getting to his feet quickly Luke left the room "Asch wouldn't complain about silly headaches," He reprimanded himself shaking slightly.

"He may not complain but he'd still worry about you if you didn't let him know; was it another headache Luke? Ever since your kidnapping you've had them," A voice popped up from behind him, causing the youth to jump in surprise "Guy!" Luke turned to the blond haired servant and frowned slightly, he didn't want to bother Guy with something silly. Guy in all honesty was his best friend, Luke felt he was able to talk at ease with the older boy when his brother wasn't around and he was lonely, "Attempted kidnapping…if it wasn't for Asch's instructor they would have taken me…but yeah…ever since that day…" He paused remember how scared he was when it all happened, "Uncle hasn't let me leave the house…" he frowned as the memories assaulted him…

_The young noble had been sleeping peacefully in his bed, and the world was at peace around him; the only sounds to be heard was the insects singing their lonesome lullaby outside the window on this warm summer night. This peace and tranquility was interrupted by the sudden hands that grabbed him, Luke struggled and tried to call for help, only to be gagged and then blinded by a strip of cloth. The next thing to happen was the pain from binding ropes being wrapped around his tiny body, then being picked up in a hurry and carried away faster then he could've imagined to the world outside his home. _

_The helpless ten year old could only smell the horrid sweat from his capture's body and the sickening sweet scent from the trees and flowers around him "Asch! Where's Asch! He promised…he'd always protect me! Asch help me!" This was the thought running through his head at the time, Luke felt tears streaming down his face; heard his beating heart pounding in his ears, it was so loud he thought it would explode any minute, "Mommy! Daddy! Please….I'm scared! Mommy!" His thoughts cried out what his mouth was unable to as he struggled anew which only made the painful ropes tighten…Suddenly he was dropped and the sound of clashing metal caught his attention "Big Brother! It had to be big brother!" He thought wishing with all his might that the blind fold would magically come off and he'd see the face of his beloved older brother; Suddenly the cloth covering his eyes were splattered with a deep rich color of fresh blood followed by more blood spilling on him…the smell and feel of it nauseated the poor child and caused him to black out…_

Luke shook his head to clear his thoughts as a shiver ran down his back, "Asch…I thought for sure had been the one to save me that night…but Father told me, it was big brother's instructor returning home from a mission…it was pure luck she had been their…" it tore him up knowing that no one had come to save him, that his rescue had been made by pure luck; it scared him actually to know that.

Guy placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort the younger of the two "Hey Luke, don't be like that." Guy said smiling warmly at the redhead, "You and I both know, if anything ever happened to you, Asch would be the first to hog tie the person responsible and dump them in Keterberg harbor" The blond laughed at his joke knowing it was probably more truthful then anything; he and the older Fabra boy never seemed to get along, ever since he fist started working here "Anyway, his grace and Lady Susanne are calling for you in the drawing room," Guy said walking off, "As for me, well you know servants have chores to do" the blond walked off to do his daily house choirs.

Guy sighed as he left the youth, the blond in all honesty had grown attached to the younger Fabra; Luke wasn't just Asch's little brother, he was everyone's little brother. Luke had always been the mirror opposite of Asch, warm and kind a preverbal ray of sunshine; there probably wasn't a single person in the world capable of actually hating the youth. After his attempt kidnapping the young noble stuck close to Guy; which only made his relationship with Asch worsened. Sighing softly he remember the last argument he had with the noble "I don't spoil him, at least I'm not a heartless over bearing…asshole," He muttered to himself. The blond often felt Asch was way too strict and hard on Luke in pretty much any area of study, Luke on the other hand was trying his best to live up to his older brother and his parent's expectations…well his father's expectation anyway. Guy shook his head as he entered the servants quarters' to begin his daily chores "Funny how my choirs seem to increase everyday," like hell he'd let Asch win today! He'd get his choirs done and then hang out with Luke to simply spite the older Fabra!

Upon entering the drawing room, Luke spotted his second favorite person in the whole world "Master Van! You're here!" He blinked a couple of times as he took a seat near the swordsman before speaking again, "What brings you're here today? It's not a training day" He said wondering the why but not fully displeased by the older man's appearance; training was just about the only thing that made his detainment tolerable.

"It's good to see you again Luke, but it might be a while before I can train you again," Van said smiling kindly at Luke, "I'll be returning to Daath shortly, Fon Master Ion has gone missing" at this Luke jumped in shock "What! Fon Master Ion's missing? What will happen to the peace between Kimlasca and Malkuth without him?" Luke asked looking worried, he didn't want war to start; war meant Asch might be forced on the battle field! That scared him beyond anything imaginable "I hope you find him, till then I'll training with Asch or his instructor," He said frowning feeling a little disappointed, but Fon Master Ion was more important then his need to be entertained.

"Master Van, surely you could spare a few minutes to training Luke," Susanne asked knowing her son would at least enjoy a quick session before his teacher had to leave, "Susanne you spoil him too much, Master Van has more pressing matters to attend to" Duke Fabra said sighing at his overprotective wife. Susanne however wasn't backing down "Dear do you not have any care for this child? Being forced to stay in the manor all day is no way for a child to live," She insisted with a frown on her gentle face.

Van chuckled "I can take a few minutes to train the boy it isn't a problem, and I agree growing up in seclusion is now way for a boy to live," The dark skinned swordsman stood and bowed to the nobles, "I'll be waiting in the courtyard" As he took his leave a voice piped up from the second entrance of the drawing room "A few seconds Van? That hardly is enough time to break a sweat," came a sassy voice as the occupancy turned to the source. Luke smiled happily "Master Admeta! Is Asch with you!" He asked excitedly, his eyes lit up filled with hope; however, Admeta shook her head sadly, "Sorry Luke, even a skilled instructor like me knows when to retreat…and Princess Natalia's super death glare directed at me…well it got dangerous to stay," The older woman sighed, "her highness needs to relax, I have no interest in younger men," She laughed even as the Duke shook his head in disapproval at the woman's antics. Van spoke again "Admeta how I train my students is my business, however if you wish to join us be my guest," He added a bow, "It's always an honor to train with a skilled close combatant expert" standing Van left the room and straight into the court yard.

Luke sighed "Master Admeta, why do you always act so harshly to Master Van?" The young teen looked at the instructor that had trained Asch since he was five. The woman looked young, some mistook her age to be in her early twenties, however those who knew her also knew she was 35 "I just don't trust men with breads on their face, it makes them look evil like their plotting something and the villain in all the books I've read have always had a beard, and all my lousy ex-boyfriends had beards." She said simply narrowing her reddish purple tinted colored eyes as she sighed, "Young Master Luke, I really do believe you should train harder then a few minutes; it's always been my opinion that your not done training till you break a hard sweat" honestly spoken with a large smile on her face as she placed a hand on Luke's shoulder…

Luke smiled back "I really wish you'd get over that, Master Van is great! Also he doesn't have a beard he has a goatee" he said as the two walked out the room. Luke turned to the woman taking in the appearance of the person who saved him seven years ago…She had long whitish blond colored hair that was pulled into a braid which cascaded down her back stopping below her waist, and her skin was lightly tanned from training all day in the sun.

Her outfit however was weird, black leather fingerless gloves covered her arms up to her elbow, on top of the gloves were a pair of metal wrist guards that covered the top half of her hands with a integrate design on them. A black leather bodice that hugged her upper torso, held up by a thin straps and a single zipper kept it closed in the front; it showed way too much skin Luke found his eyes strayed to her revealed cleavage but quickly looked away for fear of possible punishment; however, his eyes drifted to her exposed belly button and blushed _"I can't imagine anyone dressing like Master Admeta…I honestly wish she'd dress her own age…or at least wear more clothes"_ Luke thought, honestly it was hard to imagine her so old with the way she dressed. Her pants were also made from black leather hugged her hips and stopped short of her knees accompanied by a belt with a golden heart shaped clasp; black boots adorned her ankles, on her left ankle she wore a single golden bracelet.

Suddenly a hand flew through the air and slapped Luke on the back of his head "Pay attention and stop admiring my awesome good looks or you'll never get stronger," Admeta said smirking, "Ow! How does Asch not stare? I mean…you've taught Asch for years right?" Luke asked rubbing the back of his head. Ademta smiled "Your still a child, Asch-sama doesn't stare because he's in love with Natalia-hime. Asch-sama loves his princess so much that other women have little meaning to him, Luke when you fall in love you'll find me less of a distraction," The female instructor said as they finally reached the court yard and spotted Van talking to Guy.

"I'll leave everything to you, the Duke, the manor, and Luke's…" Van was saying to the blond and was about to continue until he heard the gardener Pere call out, "Good morning Young Master Luke" He heard the old man call out "And morning to you as well Master Admeta!"

"Hey Guy!" Luke waved happily to the blond, "What's going on?" he blinked as he looked at them "Well Master Van is a master swordsman, I wanted to ask for some tips to improve myself" Guy replied with ease, "Didn't look it to me" Luke said pouting and sighed "Well then shall we begin?" Van questioned setting up the practice dummy. Admeta rolled her eyes "Put that dummy away, I'll be his opponent, I may not be an expert with the sword but fighting a real person is at least better then a dummy…," Admeta kicked the dummy into the wall, this was another reason she disliked Van…he treated Luke as if he didn't have a slice of talent, Admeta saw his potential; He had the same potential as Asch.

Luke smiled "Thank you Master Admeta!" He said with a bow, and got into position. Luke in all honesty didn't know how she taught Asch, she was a hand to hand fighter and Asch used a sword…from what Luke learned, Asch learned swords a few years ago when Van became the commandant in the Order of Lorelei; but from Admeta, Asch learned speed, agility, and battle tactics, pretty much most of the basics and some advance moves; however, it was impossible for Asch to learn her artes because he lacked the needed flexibility or something like that.

Luke charged at Admeta "AH!" he swung his wooden blade at her; Admeta dodged left and jabbed her middle and index finger into Luke's side causing the youth to double over in pain "Never charged at the enemy Luke! Use your head boy!" She shouted swing her body forward her leg flying out aiming to hit Luke's midsection. Luke flew backwards to avoid the kick "Whoa! What the hell was that? Damn…my side hurts!" he complained and held his sword poised and ready; he wouldn't let Admeta get him again! He charged again, this time keep the blade where he could use it as a shield to protect him from her pressure point fighting style. The sparing went on for a while, Luke had managed to land a few hits "Ha-ha! I got you Admeta!" He cheered only to be hit in the stomach, "Don't get over confident!" She admonish him.

Van frowned, his plans rethought out thanks to that demandable woman, but it was only a minor set back ; after all the elder Fabra held far more potential then this brat, so long as Luke died as the score predicted Asch would come to follow him as a means of revenge…He smirked remember how easy it was to take over the young man's sword's lesson, seeing how Ademta only knew the basics of the blade they needed someone with a style and skills; Van knew this and made his way into the boys life without a hitch, however he wished he could have done away with that cursed woman! Ademta unknowingly had forced him to alter his plans, lucky she didn't see the faces of Luke's attempted kidnappers "Okay I believe that is enough for today, you've gotten stronger Luke," Van said as the two separated, "Enough! The boy barely broke a sweat! But I will say this, Luke's skill with the sword has gotten better" Admeta said frowning at the man, arms crossed over her chest "Albert style really seems to suit the Fabra boys," She walked over to a servant that offered a tray holding two glasses of cold water…

"Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze…" The guards at the entrance hall fell to the ground in deep slumber as a mysterious figure entered the manor…

"Master Admeta, why can't you and Master Van get along?" Luke asked feeling the headache already creeping up, "Or at least stay around the castle until he leaves?" the long hair youth sighed as Admeta twitched "I told you, I don't like spending too much time at the castle," She looked at Luke, "Princess Natalia keep's giving me the worse death glare imaginable" She took a sip of the water before turning back to Luke "Besides if I left my cute student's little brother alone with Van, he'd never get the training he really deserved!" She said smiling brightly. Guy shook his head "Maybe if you dressed…well showed less skin, Natalia-hime wouldn't feel so threatened by you," it wasn't even a minute later when Guy let out a scream of terror as Admeta hugged the poor boy, "I told you, this outfit was a gift from my training master; it was designed to allow full range of motion, Princess Natalia needs to get over her complex" She said holding the shaking boy "Ok! Whatever you say! Just please stop touching me!" He begged as Admeta let him, the blond fell to the ground twitching like mad.

"Master Admeta…that was almost too cruel you know his phobia," Luke had started to say, but his thoughts were interrupted by a soothing, nostalgic sound "Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze," everyone in the courtyard began falling to the ground. Luke fell to one knee "W..what is that?" He asked trying hard to stay awake; it was then Pere shouted "This is a fonic hymn! There must be a seventh fonist in the manor!" the elder man said also fallen to his knees. Guy struggled as well to stay up "Where are the damn guards!" He shouted. Admeta was on her knees as well "Luke…run…away," She said in harsh tone struggling to regain control f herself

"I've finally found you Vandesdelca! I'll end your life here traitor!" A woman shouted from the entrance of the courtyard and charged at Van, "Tear! I should have know!" He said blocking the woman staff from hitting him, Van spun the both of them around as he fell to the ground; The woman charged again ready to strike, however her staff met with a blade belonging to Luke "What are you doing to Master Van!" He shouted as light enveloped them.

"No! The seventh fonons are reacting with each other!" Van shouted trying to get up…

"_Resound, the will of Lorelei will reach you," _If Luke hadn't been holding off the strange woman's attack he would have grabbed his head in pain, "Damn that voice again" He muttered, the woman however gasped "A seventh fonist!" As she spoke the light enveloped them, and flew up into the air with their screams echoing through the courtyard…

Asch turned to the window in time to see a ray of light flying away from his home; he gasped "Luke!" He suddenly had a very bad feeling about this, "Natalia I need to head home now!" The noble ran past the princess eager to see if his little brother was alright, his dark red hair flying behind him "I'm coming too!" She had seen that light as well, and had begun worrying as well "Please pray this isn't another attempt to harm him" Natalia said trying hard not to shake in fear of such a thought happening to her precious cousin and future brother-in-law.. Asch nodded and hurried along his fiancée in tow.

"Luke wake up," A soft voice was calling him, the smell of flowers assaulted him, "Eh…huh?" Green eyes met blue eyes and froze "Oh good your awake," Luke realized who this person was and sat up fast only to wince in pain from the training session with Admeta, "Don't move so fast, are you injured? Where does it hurt?" The mysterious woman asked, Luke jumped from his spot confused and slightly disoriented "Hold on! I'm fine, but that beside the point, who the hell are you? Why were you trying to kill Master Van? Where are we? And…what happened?" He was so confused about what happened.

"I'm Tear," She introduced herself, "Our seventh fonons resonated creating a hyperressonance, I never imagined you'd be a seventh fonist as well, its no wonder the royal family is protecting you," Tear finished as she looked over the red head before her; checking him over for injury, "You were sparing earlier? I can see some injures" she walked over to him and began tending to the minor wounds "I'm sorry.." She said suddenly, "I never meant to get you involved, I promise to get you back home to Baticul"

Luke didn't have time to retreat away when Tear suddenly started healing his injures, he blushed and looked away "Tear right? Are you sure we caused a hyperressonance? I thought hyperressonance was incredibly dangerous! How did we even survive?" He paused for a moment before continuing, "And you never answered me! Why did you try to kill Master Van?" Luke shouted at Tear finally backing away from her, "Ah! Is….is that the ocean!" He turned to the cliff they had been standing on and got the full ocean view "Wow…It's been so long…I'd forgotten how big the sea was," the look in his face spoke volumes of his fascination and awe, "Is knowing my reason to kill Van vital for your survival?" Tear asked suddenly "No…I guess not…but how do I know if I can trust you!" Luke wanted to hit himself for that question.

Tear sighed, she really did feel bad for involving the guy in her affairs "Listen I'm sorry for getting you involved, but I promise I mean no harm to you so for now just trust me; I doubt you could get home on your own anyway," She said looking away, "As for our hyperressonance, I think our survival thankfully was pure luck" She admitted before heading down the path that followed the river "Anyway it's too dangerous to stay here let's go find the main road," Luke only nodded wearily as he followed the girl behind. Tear looked over at her temporary travel companion, he looked around her age, short, long red hair, well built from training…or so she hoped. He seemed a little confused to her, and his reaction to the ocean surprised her as well; Baticul was on the ocean. Tear didn't know how to analyze this situation at all, a rustling sound caught her attention "Luke be on guard their might be monsters about," she warned noting the boy already had a hand on his wooden blade, "Look out!" He shouted slicing a wild boar in half that had charged at her and thus the fighting began as one boar charged after another. Both Tear and Luke were doing a splendid tag-team against the hordes of monsters that attacked them, with Tear fonic hymns and Luke's sword they managed to make it to the entrance of the dark forest "Whew…gotta say…that was nothing like Master Admeta or Master Van's training session," Luke said sweating and huffing, trying to collect his breath "Then again knowing Master Admeta she'd say I finally got in some decent training" He chuckled lightly with a sigh as a sudden yelp followed by the sound of someone dropping a bucket.

Luke turned towards the sound and spotted a man shivering in fear with a wooden bucket besides him, "Your not with the Dark Wings are you?" The man asked the two before blinking "Wait…the Dark Wings are two men and one woman, but there are only two of ya" He sighed in relief and stood up.

"The Dark Wings? Who are they?" Luke asked stepping forward scratching his head curiously, "Well you see their a group of bandits in these parts" The man explained, "I stopped here because one of the wheels on my coach broke an axel and I needed to gather more water" The drive rubbed his head as he finished speaking.

"That's perfect, do you go to the capital?" Tear asked hoping this would be a painless and easy way to get the boy home, "Yes but its going to cost for the both of us around 12,000 Gald per person," He said simply hauling his bucket of water up. Luke sighed, so much for that idea _"Normally money wouldn't be a problem however…I don't have my money on me, and Tear doesn't look like she'd carry that much" _Luke thought to himself, _"I doubt he'll take us their on the promise of being paid on arrival…well walking will have to do"_ Luke was about to ask how far the next town was when he noticed Tear taking off an expensive looking jewel and offer it as payment "W...wait! Tear that looks really important, I can walk really!" he argued looking panicked "I know you feel guilty about involving me, but if you give away something that's important to you…I'll feel like the bad guy" He blushed looking away from her. Tear paused for a moment as she was handing the driver her amulet and blinked, she hadn't expected him to say something…so kind, "Luke it's alright, I promised to get you home and I swear on Lorelei by any means possible" She said handing the jewel to the driver, and watched him walk away _"Mother…I'm sorry, but I have a duty"_ She thought sadly as she walked off to the coach "Coming Luke?" She called out. Luke stood their feeling somewhat angry and a little guilty, "She doesn't have to act so tough…" for some reason he decided right then and their that if he ever saw that amulet again, he'd return it to the rightful owner; With that thought he followed after the girl and driver.

The ride for the next few hours had lulled Luke to sleep; however, a hard jostle brought him back from dreamland "Whoa? What was that?" He asked and looked out the window "Awe…wow!" His eyes widen as they fell on the land ship firing at a speeding carriage, the ship was amazing in both is size and speed "That's the military chasing those bandits I mistook you for earlier," The diver said pulling his wagon to the side "That's Malkuth's greatest land ship the Tartarus," His voice spoke volumes in pride for his home country.

A booming voice from the ship was heard "You there in the coach, pull off to the side or risk getting caught in the cross fire!" The voice ordered.

The coach came to a stop, Luke opened the door and stepped out "We're…in Malkuth…," He whispered almost too afraid to get an answer, "We're not heading to the capital of Kimlasca?" The driver blinked at the strange young man "Of course not! This is Malkuth territory, we're heading to the capital Grand Chokmah, you two aren't Kimlascin right?" the drive seemed to glare at the two characters. Tear quickly answered "No, we're Malkuth; however, we did have business in Baticul" Luke was surprised at how calm the woman could be in this dangerous situation. The Driver looked sympathetic "Well with Rotelro Bridge out you can't go back that way," He said simply, Luke sighed "Can you just take us then to the next town, we'll decide what to there," there was a hint of annoyance in his voice, how could he have made a mistake like that? He thought about Asch for a moment, "If Asch were here he'd have known right away which way to go" He muttered. Asch was allowed to come and go as he pleased, unlike Luke who was under constant watch and kept inside the minor at all times, sighing again, the drive began heading off for the small town of Engeve.

Tear frowned, how could she make a mistake now she had taken the boy further from his home and to make matters worse he seemed upset about it, like it was his mistake not hers' "Listen we were confused it happens, if anything I'm the one at fault for not asking which way he was heading," She began before hearing his comment about a person named Asch, "Whose Asch?" She asked trying to figure this guy out a little. Luke blinked "Oh, um… Asch is my big brother, I really look up to him…since I'm forbidden to leave the manor he always tries his hardest to make things fun for me…like if he goes to another city he always brings me back a souvenir! Then he'll start talking about the place he went…it always seems like he has a lot fun when he travels to different places" He smiled at the memory, "It always makes me happy…hey! Tear…could we…" Luke started to say and blushed at how childish and silly his request might sound to the woman who traveled with him "Could I maybe pick something up for him…?" Looking away the red head felt a little embarrassed by his request. Tear blinked _"Not allowed to leave the manor? I wonder why?"_ She thought and then heard his request about wanting to get something for his brother; Tear could help but think how cute that was, Luke really seemed to love his brother dearly, "I think that's a fine idea" She smiled warmly at him, it made her feel jealous how loving Luke was with his brother… _"Wow…she's cute when she smiles…"_ Luke thought before looking out the window again.

"Asch Fon Fabra will you hold your horses for a moment young man!" Ademta shouted twitching, "I know I trained you better then this…but then again I might have trained you too good" Admeta looked behind her at the trail of bodies Asch left behind in his search for Luke and sighed wearily exhausted from the full day they traveled, any normal person would at least take two days to have made the trip they just took "Luke is going to be fine, his a big boy! Also that woman had no intention of hurting him, she was after Van; which I totally understand, men with breads are the worst kind of men!" Asch growled at Admeta when she spoke, "Admeta! My little brother is out their somewhere, with a strange woman, and to be quite frank, I didn't think women got any stranger then you, but apparently I was wrong! Now are we going or what! I have to beat Guy, I will not let him find Luke before I do!" Asch shouted as he charged on head towards the other side of Kiatzur "I thought we were looking for Luke because we're worried…not because of a competition," Admeta shook her head frowning with a soft chuckle, "I swear those boys everything is a competition when it comes to just about anything" She sighed following him, "Could you at least tell me why we didn't tell her Highness? You know as soon as we get back, she'll give me the death glare from hell!" Admeta said with a twitch to her left eye "There wasn't enough time, Guy had already gone ahead of me" Asch said simply as they rushed across the border, Admeta said nothing but the look on her face clearly spoke volumes about her thought on Asch's immaturity… "We'll stop at St. Binah," Asch said suddenly, "After all we're probably now way ahead of Guy…and knowing you old folks, you probably want to get coffee and a small rest" The young noble looked ahead of them, thinking that by night time they'd reach St. Binah…

"Luke the answer is no…," Tear said flatly as the boy in question was looking at the very cute, but expensive rappigs, "Do you really think your brother would like a pet rappig?" She questioned and smiled when the boy gave up, "Ah…your right, oh well" He dropped his head in defeat and stood up. Engeve was nice, peaceful little farmers' town, the air was clean, and the people were nice enough; however, it really wasn't a tourist destination, there wasn't really anything to buy for Asch as a present "hmm…" Luke paused for a moment when he saw a bunch of people gathered around the hotel they were going to stay at. Curiosity getting the best of him, Luke made his way over to the crowed, "The whole storehouse is empty, every drop of food is gone stolen! It has to be the Dark Wings!" One man shouted in anger, "Um sorry for interrupted…but while I was traveling here on the coach, my travel companion and I saw the Dark Wings across the Rotelro Bridge and then took it out with fifth fonon bombs" Luke said looking at the crowed that now suddenly turned to the youth blinking, "Young man is that true!" A woman said, as two men grabbed him "Please come with us, you have to tell Rose this! If its not the Dark Wings, it could be some deserters!" Luke was about to protest when they picked him up, "Tear! A little help please?" He called out, _"Maybe I should have warned him not to do something suspicious?"_ Tear sighed as she followed the crowed to Rose's house…

Luke had been unceremoniously dropped on the floor as the grownups began talking abut what he said, "Enough everyone! We have important guests right now!" Rose said putting her hands on her hips and looking at Luke with a warm smile "Now boy, you say that the Dark Wings are on the other side of the now destroyed Rotelro Bridge?" Luke nodded and spoke, "Yes ma'am, the coach I was traveling in pulled off to the side as the land ship...I believe it was called…the Tuataras" He thought for a moment to make sue that was the correct name of the ship he'd been told by the driver, "The boy is indeed correct, that was my ship" A familiar voice said. Luke looked up and blinked, and saw a middle aged looking man, he wore a blue Malkuth military uniform of a colonel, shoulder length brown hair, wire-framed glasses, red eyes, pales skin…and something about this guy set off Luke's creep alarm, "Who are you?" He asked standing up and dusting himself off, "I'm Colonel Jade Curtiss of empire army of the third division and you are?" The one known as Jade asked looking at Luke, "My name is Luke nice to meet sir" He said trying to be as polite as he could be. Luke's thoughts wondered for a moment, the rumors of his attempted kidnapped were said to have been made by Malkuth, being here made him a little nervous, and now standing here with a high ranking officer didn't lessen the feeling, his thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice "I think I know who the culprit, I'm sorry but I decided to search the storehouse for clues and found this," A young boy, younger then Luke walked past him and over to Rose their he place a small patch of fur in her hand, "Why…this this looks like fur from a sacred Cheagle…" The woman said looking at the fur, Luke blinked in surprise and turned to the green haired boy.

There was something about the boy, it made Luke feel at ease around him, "Luke thank you for all the trouble we cause you, sorry that you got dragged in here" Rose said smiling kindly at him, Tears suddenly appeared "Luke we should be going now," She dragged the boy off. Luke snapped out of his stupor "Wait! That kid was Fon Master Ion? Master Van said he went missing…" Luke rubbed his chin as he spoke, "He didn't look like he was being held captive either" Tear observed "But I wonder why he is here in the first place?"

"Can't we go back and ask him then?" Luke questioned looking at her for a moment, "Luke that might not be a good idea, let's just leave it for now and be glad their wasn't any trouble" Tear said as they made their way to the inn…

The next morning Tear woke up to find Luke's bed empty and a single note to the left of the night stand. Getting up and picking up the note, Tear felt a headache coming on "That idiot," she muttered and placed the letter down where she found it..

_Dear Tear,_

_I saw Ion leaving the village, I think he was heading to the Cheagle Woods. Anyway I'll make this letter short, I couldn't let him go alone and I'm also worried about the food theft going on here. Cheagle shouldn't have to steal human food, and Engeve ships food all over the world this could turn into a serious problem. So sorry in advance, but I felt bad about waking you up, I promise to be back soon._

_Luke._

Tear hurried off to the Cheagle Woods to search for an idiot "Good thing I at least made sure he had a real sword instead of that wooden one," She muttered to herself

"Ion, are you okay? What was that attack?" Luke asked the now very pale young boy, "That was a Daathic Fonic arte…"the green haired youth said between gasps of air. Luke blinked, "Don't use those again! You look ready to pass out, leave the fighting to me!" Luke said pointing a finger at his chest. If he let something bad happen to Ion, he'd never forgive himself; and it wasn't because the younger boy was the Fon Master, but because Ion seemed so kind and people like that were the type of people Luke liked being around.

Ion smiled "Oh thank you Luke! Your really kind, thank you so much for protecting me!" Luke blushed at Ion's words and smile _"Damn…he looks so much like a girl…did the guy have to be cute?"_ the red head thought to himself before clearing his throat "Listen its no problem," He said and looked up ahead "Hey! Isn't that a Cheagle?" He pointed at a small strange looking creature, Ion looked as well "Yes I believe so! Let's proceed further ahead then," The boys proceeded to follow the tiny creature.

"Well it seems that you've lost something as well to these woods Ms, I believe I saw you yesterday dragging off a young red hair boy" Colonel Jade Curtis said looking at the young woman about to enter the Cheagle woods alone, said woman turned to him and blinked "Yes…I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself yesterday, I'm Tear" she introduced herself and looked away back to the woods, "Apparently my companion, Luke, saw Fon Master Ion leaving town heading this way and decided to follow him alone. I need to make sure that idiot doesn't get hurt, nor does the Fon Master" Jade chuckled at the situation, if anything it seemed rather entertaining, "Well I happen to be here to collect said Fon Master, if I may please allow me to be presumptuous and invite myself to join your company in search of them both" He said walking up behind her, "Actually it might be a better idea, two competent fighters and two sets of eyes searching the woods would make finding them a lot easier" Tear spoke in an analytical manner weighting the option out in her mind, she didn't doubt the colonel ability to fight in fact that was what she might need to help aid her in the search for Luke…

"Mieuuuu…she said to leave, she waiting for her eggs to hatch" The tiny cheagle Mieu said looking up at the two humans that brought him to the Liger's den, the red haired human rubbed his chin "That isn't good, baby ligers like human flesh…but…" Luke didn't want to destroy eggs, those babies were innocent; and the Liger Queen didn't ask to come here, she didn't have a choice! Her home was burnt down, "Could you ask her to move her eggs else where?" Ion asked as if reading his thoughts. Mieu frowned a little, he was scared but he had to do this for all his friends that got hurt because of him, "O…okay, I'll try" The little creature turned to the Liger Queen, "Mieu, mieu, mieu, mieeeuuu" he said in monster talk only to be replied with a harsh roar that shook the whole cave, a boulder was heading straight for Mieu, thankfully Luke had managed to save him " Th…thank…you,…she said she'll kill us and feed us to her babies mieu"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Luke snapped as he blocked a massive claw from harming Ion and Mieu, "Get back you two! I'll hold her off as long as I can!" He shouted attacking the monster queen, "Demon Fang!" The attack seemed useless on the queen "Damn!" He tried another attack, "Ragging Blast!" useless! The Liger queen managed to swipe its massive claws at Luke who hardly was able to dodge in time without his clothes getting torn to shreds in the process…

Jade paused "I hear the sounds of battle," motioning for Tear to follow him, the two soldiers came upon the liger's cave and without hesitation headed in, and the sight that met them wasn't a pretty one. Luke's hair and been caught in the mouth of rather large and angry liger queen.

Luke to say the least was in a tight bind, he had been so busy dodging and trying to attack the damn monster so hard that he had failed to notice his hair got in the way and without warning the Liger had snapped her mouth on his long locks. Currently he was try to swing his blade at the beast while trying to save his hair, sadly this wasn't working.

"Luke!" Tear shouted and quickly grabbed a dagger from her side, aimed it quickly and sent it flying! The Dagger hit its mark and sliced Luke's hair freeing him from the liger's hold. Jade who had been casting a fonic spell let it fly as soon as Luke was safe "Thunder Blade!" the spell struck the Liger Queen down and broke all the eggs…Luke turned to see everything happen all at once "This…left a bad taste in my mouth"

He turned to Tear and Jade, "Um…Hi Tear…eh…nice weather we're having" He said trying to divert the girl's anger before grabbing Ion "Ion! Let's go report to the Cheagle elder! Mieu meet Tear! Tear meet Mieu" The tiny blue creature smiled, as Luke and Ion made their historic get away, and spoke in the cutest voice Tear had ever heard "Hi meiu!" He greeted happily. Tear gasped and blushed _"It's so cute!"_ she thought wishing for nothing more then to be able to hug that tiny little creature. Jade sighed "My, my children today certainly are full of energy an old man like me will have trouble keeping up," He said following Luke as Tear continued to stare at the cuteness that was Mieu.

St. Binah was indeed a lovely little town, the cathedral was beautiful and the famous soil tree was relaxing to be around "Asch I'm retiring here," Admeta said, "This place is quite peaceful, the coffee is great too" She complimented the pleasant town. Asch growled and tried to move his legs "Whatever, just fix me will you!" The damned woman had used her pressure point knowledge to temporary disable his ability to walk and for what? So she could have another cup of coffee! Asch was so going to make sure she suffered when they returned home; Oh he could see it now! Maybe he'd let Natalia use her for target practice or maybe let his fiancée raid her closet and replace everything with normal looking clothes? Or maybe have Father send her out on a mission that was absolutely ridicules or make her Van assistant for the day! So many ways to torture the woman so little time. Admeta looked at her student, he was still tired from the hard traveling "Asch I just want you to rest a little longer, if you keep pushing yourself all you'll do is hurt yourself and that won't be of help to Luke or anyone" She said in a calm manner, "Once in a while this old woman knows what she's talking about" Taking her fingers she quickly jabbed Asch in several spots allowing the young man to move again. Asch took a seat and sighed "I'm just worried…we're in Malkuth…enemy territory...these were the people that tried to kidnap Luke seven years ago" Asch thought back to that day, the guilt ripping him apart…

_It was early morning and the manor was bustling with a tension that could be cut with a knife, Asch who was 15 at the time had just woken up and wondered into the main hallway curious about what was going on; it wasn't until the familiar and sicken smell of blood reached his nose that caused him to panic. Running forward toward where everyone seemed to be gathering he pushed is way through and the sight that greeted him nearly caused him to break down and cry. There covered in blood was both his baby in brother unconscious and in the arms his instructor Admeta also equally covered in blood and blinded in one eye…the maids on order by his father gathered Luke from Admeta's arms and took him to be cleaned while another maid was sent to fetch a healer. Duke Fabra stepped forward "What happened?" He asked simply, Admeta had never looked more serious at any other time then that one moment, "My lord, I was on my way home to the manor, my mission completed…" She paused taking a deep breath, it was then Asch saw it was her and not his brother that was injured, but it didn't make him feel any less tense, "I came across Young Master Luke bound, gagged, and being hauled away by…I couldn't see their faces…an unknown foe, but who ever they were they had a monstrous amount of power. I barely was able to avoid any lethal blows; however, I managed to confuse them in order to grab Young Master Luke and flee before they could recover…it was pure luck I was able to reach the white knights on patrol…*cough!* I'm sorry…I" The 28 year old woman fell to the floor, tired from the fight and blood loss. Asch was about to run to her, to demand an answer about the kidnappers; however, his father stopped him "Asch, I know your upset…this event…should never have happened, just be glad Luke is safe." The Duke let Asch go as a knight carried Admeta to her room to be taken care of._

"I should have been the one to save him back then…I wish I had know! What good is all my training if I couldn't protect the people that mean the most to me!" Asch shouted slamming his fist on the table, Admeta sighed recalling that day as well, "Asch…I'm sorry if only I could have seen their faces that day, but it was too dark to see anything…" She said as a hand made its way over to her right eye…she could almost remember the pain, it was a fonist that had tried to kidnap Luke…they used a fonic arte on her that caused the vain in her right eye to rupture, leaving her eye now useless for battle, she could barely see through it as it was"But Asch, I want you to remember, you train everyday so that when the time arrives you can protect Luke and Natalia, as well as the whole kingdom of Kimlasca; but that doesn't mean you can protect everyone" She said sadly, "No matter how you look at it you still only one human being, what happened with Luke was a tragic event that no one foresaw happening and one in which no one was prepared for" She said taking a sip of her coffee, only the Duke, his wife, and the king knew, the boys didn't have a clue that their close combat instructor was half blind…a useless soldier, she only hoped…no prayed to keep them safe until her dying breath…

"Anyway can we head out now Master Admeta…I think we've rested long enough," Asch said standing up and looking at the exit to the city longingly; Admeta laughed "Sure, sure after all beating Guy in the race to find Luke is excruciatingly far more important that actually finding him safe and sound" Asch growled at the woman "How is it that you can be so courteous one minute that suddenly switch to such an obnoxious monster the next?" He demanded glaring daggers at her, "Well that's easy Asch, I'm a woman and thus its my whimsical nature to be that way" She laughed as Asch rolled his eyes at her "Whimsical…that's scary thought old woman," As they left, a small girl with black hair tied up in a pony tails on her head rushed by them…

"Enter the amazing Guy!" The blond haired servant said introducing himself with a smile on his face and a Fon master under his left arm, "Luke what happened to your hair?" the blond blinked but was actually very happy to see the boy with short hair instead of long, "Clean cut, looks good" Luke merely twitched at it all, lucky for him Tear fixed his hair up nicely after having killed it earlier "Let's say I lost a fight with a stray knife…and lost, and some how came out with a pet" Luke said frowning and looking at the ground, he was grateful Tear saved him and all, so he hadn't said anything about his precious hair being cut.

The group that now consisted of Jade, Tear, Luke, Guy, Mieu, and Ion had made a successful get away from the oracle knights and the captured Tartarus and were now walking along the road when Ion collapsed to the ground "Ion!" Luke rushed over to the tiny boy and looked at everyone, "How about we rest here for a while…and get Guy up to speed about what's going on…" Luke asked and everyone agreed…

_To be continued…maybe_

_I wanted to make this chapter longer. I hate writing short chapters it makes me feel like I didn't write enough…I also hope its not confusing, I had wanted to switch points of view between Luke's groups and Asch's group…what happened on the Tartarus pretty much remained the same, however there wasn't a sixth god general(Asch) to suddenly attack them, instead they were attack by Arietta the wild. I thought also to make Guy and Asch somewhat competitive with each other…and yes I made an OC to be Asch's trainer…her Full name is Admeta (ad MEE tah) Ignatia (ig NAH zee ah) Estella (eh STEL ah), which is Latin for Untamed Fiery Star, if you feel this character is too much I can and will kill her off later, please review and let me know your thoughts. _


	3. Chapter 3: Together again

_Chapter 3:_

_Together again_

Jade analyzed the red haired youth that currently was talking to the blond haired servant named Guy, it appeared the two were good friends. The necromancer thought about their immediate situation, no passports, no bridge to cross, and it looked like company would soon be showing up. Jade had already sensed their presents near by; for Luke's shake, Jade truly hoped the youth would be able to kill these foes. His fear of taking the life of another was what most would consider normal, in fact Jade was slightly glad the boy was upset about taking that soldiers life. Taking that life and feeling to guilty about it meant the boy knew the meaning of death, something Jade himself had yet to truly understand.

Having come to an understanding of Luke, Tear began to mentally short through the past two days they traveled together and what she learned about him. Luke had been locked in the manor for seven years, but she also understood how kind he could be as well. She felt bad about his sudden haircut especially after Guy explained how Luke had grown it long to match his older brother Asch, but the red head didn't even complain about it, and when she asked why Luke simply said _"Because Asch wouldn't complain and it's just hair…it'll grow back…my life wouldn't"_ she had thought his words were pretty insightful and true…a human life doesn't grow back.

Blinking his eyes curiously as he listened to Luke's story Guy nearly laughed about it, "So that's how it is? Haha, so Van's little sister was trying to kill him…sounds like a really bad family situation" He said rubbing his chin slightly, "Hey Guy…is anyone else searching for me?" Luke asked hoping Asch was looking for him as well. The blond sighed _"Well at least I won, I found him first another victory for Guy,"_ The blond mentally cheered for himself, "Well I'm pretty sure Asch is looking for you, I bet his mowing down anyone that tries to stop him! And Master Van, he was heading to Kaitzur by sea, I traveled here from Chesedonia" Guy didn't realize the irony of his words nor how true they actually were. Luke smiled "Master Van annd Asch are both searching for me?" He sounded happy to hear how they both cared about him enough to leave Baticul and enter enemy territory to find him.

The oracle knights had come out from behind the brush and attacked the group everything seemed to go smoothly, so far no one was hurt and they were winning; however, Luke was hesitating and ignoring the order to kill the knight. The knight knocked Luke's sword from his hand, raised his own sword ready to kill the boy, Luke was shaking with fear and hesitation "Luke!" Guy shouted and was about to charge in head first to save him. That's when another pleasant surprise happened to come along, a flash of red hair suddenly appeared and sliced the enemy knight as another fast moving body pushed Luke out of harms way taking the blow in his stead, "Idiot, what have I been teaching you this whole time?" Came the familiar voice of Master Admeta, "Tell me your going to put this dreck through remedial training; He really needs it that was a pathetic fight" Asch said looking at the group and then pointed his blade at Tear

"You!" He sneered at her, his green eyes filled with venom; this was the woman that caused this whole mess. Asch stepped forward "Give me one good reason why I should kill you for invading our mansion, kidnapping a member of the royal family, and putting said member in potential danger!" Asch snapped at Tear ready to pierce her heart in a moments notice. Luke suddenly stood up and blocked Asch "Big brother! You don't have to kill her! Tear has done her best to help protect me! She's a really kind person too!" He said shielding Tear from Asch's sight. Asch gasped as he looked at Luke's now short hair cut "What happened to your hair?" for a moment he was actually worried _"What if ,because I didn't find him first he decided to look up to Guy instead?"_ His left eye twitched at the thought and made a note to increase Guy's work load again.

Admeta blinked and looked at Tear and then at Luke, the woman chuckled "Two days alone and already in love huh? Aw isn't it cute Asch? Reminds me of when you and her highness fell in love" Admeta chuckled as she stood up, "Tear right? You can use the seventh fonon correct? Would please heal my arm?" She asked politely with a smile. Tear and Luke were blushing in silence for a moment before speaking, "Admeta its not like that!" Luke said as Tear walked past him "The very idea is absurd" She said coldly and began healing the older woman's arm. Luke twitched "Now…I'm mad," He muttered softly and looked away from Tear, really did she have to say it so… coldly? Admeta blinked and was about to speak; however, someone beat her to the punch line "Well now aren't you the cold heartbreaker Tear" Jade said not even batting an eyebrow _"That guy stole my punch line! I wanted to say that"_ Admeta thought. Guy sighed and looked at Jade "How can you say that with a straight face?" He asked the older man and shook his head as Jade merely chuckled in an amused way. Admeta walked over to Jade and looked at him "Hmm, not that I've had time to think," She said taking on a more serious tone, "Why is their a Malkuth soldier traveling with you Luke?" Admeta narrowed her eyes at Jade, this man…she could tell one thing if she ever had to fight him, she would not win that fight.

Luke blinked and then as if he suddenly remember something ran over to her, "Admeta your pressure point fighting astes can close off fon slots on the body right? Can you unseal Jade's fon slots? He was hit with a fon slot seal while I…um was stuck under a blade…" He muttered remember what had happened…

_When the man, Largo, had said they would be going after Ion; Luke lost his judgment "I won't let you lay a finger on Ion!" He shouted pulling out his blade and charging at Largo. The weapons cashed and sparks flew out; however, it was obvious that Largo was the better fighter in this case and shoved Luke against the wall. The blade of his scythe ready to take the boy's head off "Well, Jade the Necromancer" Largo smirked, "I've wanted to cross blades with you for a long time; however, letting you live could cause problems later" The large man pulled a box out of his coat and threw it into the air "I was going to save this for Fon Master Ion, but it should be put to better use on you!"…_

Luke shivered as he remember Jade having his fonic artes sealed and then stabbing Largo right in front of his face…Luke looked up at Admeta, the guilt plastered on his face as well as hope she could do something. Admeta hated that face sometimes, sighing she spoke "Luke a fon slot seal isn't the same thing as my pressure point artes…in fact if I tried to unseal his fon slots it might complicate things, fon slot seals generate a locking code within the body that forces the fon slot closed, think of it as having as a muscle cramp you can't get rid of right away, if its forced open without careful analysis and time the force that held the slot close could explode and rupture an internal organ…however, if he already has any fon slots that are opened already I could help the fonon flow more efficiently through his body; but I can't unseal him" Admeta looked at Luke for a moment regretting that she had destroyed his hope of helping his new ally, _"I refuse to think of him as Luke's friend until I see otherwise"_ She thought and turned to Jade and looked him over.

Asch twitched in annoyance "Hold on! Before you even think about doing that Admeta, I want to hear why this soldier is traveling with my little brother!" He demanded snarling and walked past Admeta glaring at the old man, "So old man, are you going to start talking?" He asked.

Pushing the glasses up on his nose, Jade sighed, the conversation had actually been getting interesting with this talk of pressure points and now he was back to square one, "Well as I've told Luke, who was kind enough to offer his assistance" Jade nodded his head towards Luke before continuing, "I and the Fon Master are traveling to Baticul to deliver a message of peace to King Ingoburt form his royal highness Emperor Peony the Ninth" He explained and Asch blinked and turned away as if to think about this situation that his precious little brother got himself into, "I see, then I too shall accompany you as well" Asch said and bowed his head slightly "I'm Asch Fabre eldest son of Duke Fabre and heir to the Kimlasca-Landvalder throne, I will help ensure your message of peace reaches my uncle"

"That's great and all, but we really should move somewhere safer then here; Admeta should be allowed to rest after getting injured" Guy said looking at the group, "It's only a matter of time before they send more oracle knights after us." The blond turned to Luke and saw the youth had a guilt ridden look on his face.

Luke frowned, it was his fault Master Admeta had gotten hurt; he couldn't help it, no that was an excess! He was a coward! He let someone he cared about get hurt! He shivered at the thought of what might have happened if Admeta hadn't saved him, someone else in the group might have taking the blow for him! What if Tear had gotten hurt? Or Guy? The feelings of guilt twisted his gut, _"I should have been stronger… my resolve has to change! I can't be a burden to everyone, there all trying so hard to stop this war so more lives won't be lost!" _He thought as he followed behind the group to a small clearing that would be their camp site for the evening…

"What the hell is this annoying thing?" Asch said as Mieu finally caught his attention, Luke snapped from his thoughts "This is Mieu! He's a cheagle I saved and now he's repaying his debt to me," Luke said picking up Mieu and holding him up for Asch to see, "He's kind of cute! I think Mother will adore him" Luke smiled happily. Mieu looked up at his master's older brother and smiled "I'm pleased to meet you Master's big brother!" the next thing Mieu knew he was being stomped on the ground under Asch's foot "God your annoying!" Asch shouted stomping on the tiny blue creature, Luke gasped "Asch don't do that to Mieu! He's still a child!" Luke said grabbing Mieu and rubbing his head. Luke was honestly surprised at Asch's aggression to the little creature, in fact he couldn't remember Asch ever being that cruel to anything! Luke suddenly looked at Tear and spoke "Tear, I'm honestly glad I didn't get that rappig as a souvenir for Asch…he might have turned it into bacon" Luke pouted looking away from Asch, sure Meiu's voice was annoying but that wasn't a good enough reason to smack the tiny creature around!

"Hahaha, you were going to get a rappig as a gift for Asch?" Guy laughed at the thought, sure it was thoughtful and kind just something Luke would do; however, the blond couldn't honestly see Asch willingly taking care of any kind of pet. Jade had smirked at this thought "Luke you might actually get along quite well with Emperor Peony, he keeps rappigs as pets" The necromancer found it very amusing how the two might actually become friend "Really?" Luke asked blinking owlishly.

Admeta watched her young charge Luke talking to the necromancer, she worried greatly over this bond they seemed to be forming. She heard of him, knew his stories, the horrors he had committed; frankly, she was terrified of this man. Looking at him near Luke though, she knew the necromancer would be a good assist in getting them back to Baticul considering they had enemies on their tails trying to cause a war; sighing softly, Admeta walked over to Jade. After considering the pro and cons of assisting him, the pro seemed to weight a little more then the cons.

Jade turned to the woman, Admeta, he believed her name was and watched her for any suspicious actions. He was weary of this woman, if he let his guard down even for a moment that would be enough to give her an opening to kill him; He had heard of her fighting style before, the body contained numerous pressure point that could either heal the body or hurt it, there was even rumor of a point that could kill on contact.

"I don't know it," Admeta said suddenly as if reading his mind, "Your probably thinking about the rumors of a pressure point that can kill on contact…it exists, or rather had existed, but I never learned it, my master died before I was able to; however, I think it is for the best such an arte of death should be lost" She watched him give her a strange look as if wondering why she was telling him this, "Luke asked me to help you; however, I'm only willing to do this because your assistance will be a great assets for getting the young master home to Baticul…and right now even if I don't like it, we need some short of trust"

Jade narrowed his eyes at this woman, what she said made sense, but it almost made him curious why she had such a lack of confidence in her own abilities to protect the Fabre boys that she'd willing turn to a hopefully former enemy for assistance in getting them home "Very well, I must admit though I'm curious as to how your artes can help increase the flow of fonons" Jade said wondering what she had planned. When her hands touched his left arm and started applying pressure and fifth fonon heat he became a little worried she would blow his arm off, "Fifth fonons used as a heating source helps relax the fon slots, right now your fon slots since they were forced open are cramped and not taking in the normal amount of fonons they would normally, in fact there taking in less then the normal amount, once this problem is fixed you should be able to use low level fonic artes a lot smoother, if you unlock anymore fon slots I'll consider helping you further" She explained and began working her way down his arm applying heat and pressure to certain areas on his arm, when she reached his hand and took it in her tiny ones she applied the same method . Admeta moved to his right arm and began the same process all over again; Jade had to admit, the technique was rather effective he felt his fonons flowing in as easily as before.

Luke and Asch watched the scene play out before them "Before careful Jade she might target you as her next boyfriend!" Luke teased letting out a laugh, Asch laughed as well before adding "I doubt it, after all he doesn't have a beard and even if he did she'd never trust him," Asch jabbed fun at her. Tear blinked "So she likes guys with beards but doesn't trust them? That makes no sense," She said wondering if the elder woman was actually sane enough to keep around, "Well it happened her first boyfriend had a beard and they seemed perfectly happy…" Guy started to say before clearing his throat "That was until Admeta found out he was cheating on her…with another man" The males of the group at that moment looked rather ill and tried to push the thought way out of their heads. "I'm sorry to hear that but surly that couldn't be all to give Admeta such an aversion to bearded people?" Ion questioned with a curious face before smiling kindly, "Well that's were things get more complicated…second through third boyfriends had beards, second one tried to scam her out of all her money and even tried to steal from her, the third one had three other women he was having an affair with" Guy explained. The blond suddenly let out a scream of terror "You young man need not speak of a woman past love affairs with others!" Admeta said hugging Guy from the side as the blond cowered shaking, "Guy has a phobia of women…" Luke explained when Admeta let the blond fall to the ground twitching as if in agony.

Ion chuckled it seemed all his new friends had something about them, they were so unique and kind; never before had he felt so lucky and blessed to be alive then at this moment talking and laughing with so many people. His eyes softened, he really hoped this war could be prevented, "Maybe this trip will help Guy to conquer his fear?" He offered as a suggestion to the group smiling as that warm bubbling feeling took hold of his insides, happiness he believed people called it filled him up.

The group drifted off to dreamland that night; however, Luke stayed awake a little longer to try and figure things out for himself. He refused to be a burden, he didn't want to kill but this wasn't some fairy tale story book where the hero always won. This was reality, and in this world people had to kill sometimes in order to live…Luke looked at his older brother for a moment and decided he needed to be more like Asch and harden his resolve to fight even if it means killing, he couldn't be a burden to Asch…yawning the youth drifted off to sleep.

When the sun rose the next morning the group was getting ready to head to St. Binah, Luke had made his proclamation about his way of fighting from there on out and vowed to show his resolve even if it meant taking a life and having people hate him for it. Admeta was laughing and making joke about how she and Asch should have stayed in St. Binah in the first place. Asch was growling in annoyance at having to return to St. Binah again, "We just left St. Binah! Now we have to go back!" He scowled with a twitch, "Well on the bright side it's a very cute town" Admeta said smiling, "I seriously might think about retiring their, a woman my age needs to start thinking about these things"

Luke gasped "Your not old enough to retire! Thirty-five isn't old enough at all and you don't even look that old! You have to stay in Kimlasca and eventually trained the kids Asch and Natalia will have!" The red head pouted, he'd miss the woman if she left for Malkuth. Asch on the other hand "Well that would be one less demon in our country…" He twitched at Luke comment and blushed at the thought of him and Natalia as parents, "H-hey! Don't decide for me who trains my offspring…w-when ever I have them that is" His face was almost as red as his hair.

"Ah such brotherly love," Jade said simply shrugging his shoulders, Guy looked at the older man and backed away "How do you pull a line out like that at a time like this?" Guy questioned not really wanting an answer, the blond moved towards Luke for safety reasons.

Tear looked at the now lively group of people she was traveling with on this unexpected journey; The melodist had to admit, she rather enjoyed the energy they gave off "Let's hurry to St. Binah, I'm sure Anise is waiting for us," The group agreed and began walking towards the Citadel City.

It took the group less then an hour to reach their destination, the whole time Luke was simply happy to be outside, having been a forced to stay in the manor all day the change in scenery was very welcomed. "Tear what type of monster was that we just fought?" Luke asked looking at Tear like a lost puppy, "That was ordinary wolf " She explained smiling at the ever curious teen; his curiosity never ceased to amaze her, Luke wanted to know everything about the world he that had been locked away from and she was more then happy to explain it to him, it was even fun teaching him how to cook food.

Asch growled, that woman Tear was getting too close to Luke! It annoyed him to see the woman that cause so much trouble for his family getting along so well with the one family member that mattered the most to him. Why wasn't Luke asking him those question? He could easily have answered them! Every time he turned around Luke was always talking with that blasted woman Tear! Asch had been the one to practically raise Luke! With their Mother always sickly, it was Asch's duty to take care of Luke when Mother couldn't, and Father was never around for either of them, Asch hardly considered their father an actual member of the family. Asch enjoyed it when Luke followed him around and praised him, looked up to him, Asch deserved to be the only person in Luke's world; but it seemed everyone was trying to invade his place in the younger Fabre's heart, he couldn't wait to get Luke back home where he could focus on Asch again and forget these people ever existed!

A hand on rested on Asch's shoulder snapped him out of his inner raging, the older Fabre looked to see Admeta walking besides him along with Jade; damn, when did those two get close? Admeta looked over at Luke and Tear "Love is funny…don't you think? It happens when you lest expect it…its not something even a god could control…but that's what a romantic would say…" She said looking back at Asch, "If you want to think of it from a scientific stand point" Jade began, "Then consider the facts, Luke who is a normal healthy 17 year old man meets a young attractive woman for the first time after being locked up for seven years…at first his simply intrigued at the sight of a female he's never seen before, intrigue then gives way for chemical reacts as he finds himself attracted to her physically thus hormones come into play" Jade pushed his glasses up, "As the physical attraction continues, he get to know her better and she get to him as well and soon becomes attracted to him; before long it these attraction give way to more intimate feeling,"

Asch growled "And just what the hell are you two old idiots trying to say?" He demanded, "Simply really Asch" Admeta said removing her had from his shoulder, "You need to let Luke go, his growing up. That's what children are suppose to do, I doubt even if you placed a whole army in front of the manor…you couldn't hold Luke inside anymore" she smiled looking back at the two teens in question as they talked, "Luke's had a taste of freedom, I highly doubt he'll put up with being locked away anymore" Jade smirked and walked away as Admeta fell behind to speak with Guy.

The noble wanted to snarl and shout at them! Those old idiots were wrong! Luke would be obedient just like he always was! He'd return home and be his precious little brother again, Asch would keep them all away from Luke! The older Fabre would make sure this never happened again!

When they reached the town, the group ducked into a hiding spot, the oracle knights had placed St. Binah under guard, "Whoa, they beat us here!" Luke said astonished at the sight of all the soldiers waiting to find them, "I would guess they assumed are arrival here, after all St. Binah is the closest to the Tartarus" Guy informed them, "Oh my, even though you're Kimlascian, it seems you have a good intuition about the Malkuth territory" Jade said making a mental note about that, Guy looked at Jade and shrugged "I have an interest in travel, you learn a few things that way," He said in a carefree way. A wagon pulled up to the gates and was stopped by a knight, "We're from Engeve here to fulfill a food order, there is another wagon following behind us" the wagon driver said, the knight simply nodded and allowed them to go through.

"Well, well this is certainly lucky for us," Jade commented with a smirk, Luke blinked "Are we going to hi-jack the wagon…or something of the similar nature?" He asked finding it kind of exciting like something he'd read from a book during his childhood; Luke quickly shook his head _"Idiot, this isn't some story book remember! You have to be serious!"_ He admonished himself and took a deep breath to clear his thoughts. Guy chuckled "Sounds like something the hero in one of Luke's books would do," Guy commented off hand winking at the younger Fabre, Luke blushed; leave it to Guy to know what he was thinking. Ion smiled "I believe we've read the same books then Luke," Ion said standing off to the side, "Maybe later we can talk more about them" Luke nodded happily at the suggestion, back in the manor no one else read the same books he had; it might be nice to talk about his literary interest with someone other then his stuff animal Mr. Noishe. Tear stood up "We should go or we'll miss the chance to ambush the wagon" She said as they all walked off, Asch twitched "At least try to include me in your plans!" He shouted growing angry with each step, Admeta looked at Asch and frowned "Stop acting childish," and turned back around following the others as Asch seethed in anger.

After back tracking the group managed to reach the wagon, thankfully Rose was an understanding and kind woman and let them hitch a ride into St. Binah… Upon their arrival they headed up to the Malkuth Army headquarters.

Jade greeted the old bearded man called Field Marshal McGovern, the two had a nice chat with each other. Admeta was twitching the entire time while Tear was trying to comfort the older woman's beard trust issue; Luke was listen and watching amused to see Admeta act so angry all because of a simple beard…Asch was still in a bad mood from earlier, Guy looked deep in thought about something…

"Anise was here, but left to go to the next meeting point," Jade said holding a letter with a sinister smirk on his face, "She left a letter, half of it addressed to you Luke" He handed Luke the letter and read it out loud nearly gagging at the end of it, "Well quite the popular little boy now aren't you Luke? And here I was worried about you fending off the Dutchy during your coming of age celebration, turns out you'll have to beat the girls off with a stick regardless of age" Admeta chuckled much to Luke humiliation, "Asch is popular with the female population of Kimlasca it's only natural Luke has the same effect" Guy said patting his friend on the back. _"Okay forget double Guy's chores, I'm tripling them!" _Asch thought to himself as the noble watched the servant boy get all chummy with his master furthering the irritation Asch had already built up. "What's the next meeting spot?" Tear asked looking at Jade, "Kaitzur, but in order to get their we'll need to cross the Fubras River, McGovern has informed me the bridge was taken out in heavy rain storm"

"I know your going to say this is immature, but this sounds kind of fun to me!" Luke said smiling, "Well that river isn't coming to us, so let's head off!" He turned to leave but stopped as he remember something "Oh…wait I don't know where that is" Luke turned to Guy and then Jade and smiled sheepishly at them.

Guy couldn't help but laugh, its been a long time since he'd seen Luke this happy _"But then again, being trapped in a mansion all the time couldn't possibly make anyone happy,"_ He thought as he made his way over to Luke, "Just settle down a bit, beside the town is still guarded by Oracle Knights we have to lay low for a while or at least till we see the right change to escape" He said patting Luke on the shoulder.

"Actually if its not too much trouble could we rest here for the night?" Ion asked, truth be told he was feeling a little faint. The group turned and looked at him, "Wow your really look pale Ion" Luke commented, "That's shouldn't be a problem right Asch?" Luke tuned to his older brother. Asch smiled, finally Luke was starting to riley on him for something "No besides the Fon Master is the main reason this war is going to be prevented," Asch said with ease and walked over to Luke, "Let's head to the inn so Ion can rest" with that he walked past Luke and left the group…

Luke blinked "Is it just me…or has Asch been acting…violent?" He asked shaking his head and leaving the Army Headquarters, "I wish it were just him; but Asch has been getting increasingly upset over Luke's changing behavior" Admeta said sighing as she followed the boys, "Well Asch is used to Luke being solely devoted to him…so seeing Luke getting along so well with others must be driving him crazy not having Luke to himself" Guy commented off hand, Tear said nothing as guilt began welling up inside her _"This is my fault, I got Luke involved in all this, that's why Asch is so angry; but he doesn't have to act like such a brat" _Tear thought…Jade sighed "Those three are still very young."

When the sun rose the next morning the group headed to the entrance of the city, however they spotted the god-generals and hid somewhere close by…

"Have you found Master Ion yet?" A woman with blond hair speaking to one of the guards, "No Major Legretta, it seems he hasn't been here" was the reply, a young girl carrying a strange looking stuff animal while petting a liger spoke next "The ones Master Ion are traveling with…they killed Mommy, my monster friends told me so" Arietta said burring her face into the stuff animal, "I won't forgive them!" She vowed , "What happened to that Fon Master guardian?" A boy wearing a mask asked, the guard bowed "Sorry master Sync, it appears she made contact with the Malkuth military; however, there saying its classified" Largo stepped forward "If that necromancer hadn't gotten the best of me Anise would've never made it this far" He sighed, "It's dishonorable" suddenly a laugh came up from behind them, the god general turned to see a flamboyant man in a hovering chair fly up towards them, "I told you! The only one capable of defeating that beastly Jade is this beautiful emissary of the gods, the most intelligent and graceful member of the six god generals Dist the rose" He said introducing himself with a flare, Sync shook his head bluntly said "Don't you mean Dist the Reaper!" this angered the bespectacled man "Why is one as beautiful as myself a reaper and not a rose!" He shouted as the god generals went about ignoring him. Legretta turned to Sync "What do you plan to do Sync?" She inquired, "I'll have Engeve and St. Binah soldier ordered to leave" Largo then growled out "That hardly is enough time to find them"

"Normally I'd agree, but your injury still hasn't healed, and if we stay any longer it could cause a diplomatic problem with Malkuth" Sync explained, "Hey!" Dist cried out in the background, "Also the only way to cross the border is through Kaitzur we can deal with them their" they all nodded in agreement and walked away Largo gave an order for the first division to evacuate the towns to return to the Tartarus, Dist growled out "Don't ignore me!" He huffed "Ah! There just jealous of my intelligence and beauty!" and flew out of there.

"So those were the six god general…," Guy said looking at the now vacant exit, "That's the first time I've seen then" the blond servant rubbed his chin, "Damn, I was only able to injure Largo" Jade cursed now taking into account how this might affect their efforts later. Admeta looked at Jade and blinked "So…Dist seems to know you.," She suddenly moved closed to the Colonel, her back almost resting ageist his chest "So ex-boyfriend of yours Jade?" She asked with a teasing smirk on her face, she really meant it as a joke but it was still funny to watch the boys reaction to her teasing question; Jade looked down at the woman, oh he knew how to take a joke, but a joke that involved any form of relationship pairing with Dist or any male was too far for him to even consider a joke "No, well maybe in Dist wildest fantasies" Admeta's eyes suddenly widen "I assure you, I prefer the more delicate species; if anything Dist could classified as a pet I abandoned because he became far too stupid for me associate with" Jade smirked and walked past her…

Luke blinked "I've heard very little about them…the six god general, all I know is that they serve Master Van" Luke commented now settling down from Admeta stupid joke, "There the six leaders of the Oracle Knights and yes they do serve under Van" Tear answered turning to Luke, "But we've only seen five of them…"

"There's Legretta the Quick, Arietta the wild, Dist the Reaper, Largo the Black Lion, Sync the Tempest…and the one that's missing would be Domitius the Conqueror…don't know much about him" Guy said listing all the God generals. Asch sighed this wasn't good at all, if they had the god generals as their enemy moving fast would be their best ally "Let's stop talking and get moving, before they come back and we get caught…" The noble said walking off "We're heading to the Fubrus river that isn't too far from here" The group began walking away, except Admeta whose face had taken on a nice shade of red and still looked in a state of shock "I…I can't believe that jerk grabbed my ass!" She muttered, "Oh! I'm so going to make him regret that!" She stormed off following them while plotting revenge on Jade.

The walk towards the river was almost uneventful, "So this person Grand Maestro Mohs is the one trying to start the war correct?" Admeta asked trying get a better understanding of the situation and who was with who, "So Van is evil after all" She muttered; Luke twitched "Master Van would never start a war! Its all that Mohs whose doing this! The god General are with the Grand Maestro faction! Maybe Mohs is ordering them around without Master Van consent!" Tear snapped back at Luke "Grand Maestro Mohs would never do something like that! He only wishes fulfillment of the score, if anything this is the sort of thing my brother would do!" Tear glared at Luke as if daring him to fight back with her, Luke glared back at Tear and both of them turned away from each other. Asch couldn't have been happier with this outburst, now that the two weren't acting as if they were connected at the hip maybe, just maybe he would have an easier time corralling Luke back into the safety of the manor if he wanted a girl, fine then big brother will find Luke a decent girl that was a perfect match unlike that brown haired monster! "Its so nice to see everyone getting along so well" Jade commented off handedly, "Are we even watching the same conversation?" Guy asked looking up at the Malkuth solider and slowly backing away form him.

The group reached the Fubras river, the group took a moment to look around the area. The river bed gave off a chilly air but a comfortable one, slowly and carefully the group made there way over the slippery rocks. "Ah!" Tear lost her foot momentarily; however, she managed to fall into a strong pair of arms and was hauled up before she could land in the water, Tear found herself embraced and held next to a strong chest "Um…are…you okay Tear?" Tear looked up, the feeling of Déjà vu washed over her as the melodist's blue eyes met with emerald green eyes, "I…I'm fine thank you" She said as Luke helped her to stand up without slipping. Jade chuckled "Well seems like there back to normal" the necromancer commented, "Ah to be young again, the exciting feeling of falling for the first time…and heart beak of being dumped for a man!" Admeta cried tears at the memory and twitched, Guy shook his head as he helped Ion across the river "You okay little guy?" He asked the green haired youth, Ion smiled "Yes thank you so much for your assistance Guy!" Ion said happily. Asch found himself seething again, how could they fight one moment and get along the next! It was infuriating him to know end! Asch needed a plan to break them apart, he refused to let this woman get any closer to Luke; Asch truly believed Tear would cause nothing but pain to his precious little brother, and thus is was his duty to keep them apart! Luke only needed to depend on him and no one else, he alone would make sure Luke was happy and got what he truly deserved.

After reaching dry land on the opposite side of the river they met with confrontation, "I finally found you murders!" A voice cried out and stepped forward as a Liger prevented them from turning away, "Arietta please let us pass, we can't allow a war to break out" Ion pleaded with the pink haired girl and stepped forward, Arietta hid her face further behind her doll "I want to help you Ion, but those people are my enemies! They killed Mommy!" She accused them keeping her pink eyes focused on them, "When did we do such a thing? You have to be mistaken!" Luke shouted. Arietta looked down "No you wrong! Mommy's home was burned and so she moved to the cheagle woods, she just wanted to protect her children, my brothers and sisters!" She shouted, and like that time froze for everyone "She can't mean…The Liger Queen? But she's human" Tear said not sounding too convinced by this but it fit too well to be wrong, Ion spoke "After Arietta lost her home in the Hod war she was raised by monsters which is why she was scouted by the commandant for the six god general because of her connection with monsters,"

The ground started to shake "Whoa! Earth quake!" Luke shouted as he tried to keep his balance, his eyes looking all around him as a purple colored mist began spray from the ground, "Miasma!" Admeta shouted with wide eyes, "Luke cover your mouth and nose don't breath this in, the miasma is poison!" Asch shouted grabbing hold of Ion so the boy wouldn't fall. Arietta let out a screech as she fell to the ground, the child had inhaled too much miasma "Whoa this stuff can kill you that fast?" Luke said panicking a little, "Only if you breath in a large amount or stay around it for too long, we have to get out of here now!" Tear commanded as they tried to leave the area the ground they stood on began to sink "This is not good," Jade said calmly, Tear's eyes narrowed as she held up her staff "Croa riou ze tue riou rei neu riou ze" she sang out, Jade blinked "Fonic hymns now?" He questioned.

"Those are Yulia's fonic hymns!" Ion said in amazement as the ground stopped shaking and the maisma stopped leaking into the air "We need to get out of here fast, I've applied a vibration similar to the maisma, it's a temporary shield but it should hold for now" Tear said. Jade didn't say a word as he walked over to the pink haired god general and made his spear appear, "Wait! Your not going to kill her are you? She defenseless and unconscious!" Luke protested a worried look in his eyes, why did they have to kill another person? Admeta walked over to Luke "If it bothers you, look away," She said simply, "Right now we need to get that letter of peace to his highness by any means necessary…and this child is our enemy" She paused knowing what she needed to say next would upset Luke greatly, luckily Jade stepped in and said what she had been thinking "If we don't kill her now, she'll come back after us and try to kill us again" Jade said bluntly and brought the spear to the child's neck, "Wait!" Ion pleaded, "Arietta used to be one of my Fon Guardians, please let her go!" Ion looked at Jade his mint green eye pleading and filled with worry at the necromancer. Tear sighed "You really are naïve…or perhaps just too soft" She looked away from Luke, "Why do you have to be so cold?" Luke demanded. Asch decided to speak "If she comes after us again, we'll kill her then…for now let her go" he said turning to Luke who was now smiling at him happily. Jade sighed "Very well, if it is the wish of the Fon Master," He recalled his weapon, "The miasma will return, can we move her somewhere safe?" Guy asked rubbing the back of his head; Jade sighed, these children were so demanding he thought, "Well seeing as how I'm letting her live, I believe there is little in what I say; however, I do request Admeta take precaution and disable her ability to walk for awhile" He turned to pressure point fighter, "Assuming that is possible?" Admeta nodded and walked past Jade, picking the child up and moving her off to the side where she quickly jab the pink haired girl's legs in several spots, "Done, she won't be able to move for at least five hours" Admeta said standing up hiding her disappointment in her student action, "I guess some lessons must be learned first hand" she commented as they left the area.

The rest of the trip to Kaitzur was quite no one spoke, well that was until Jade started asking Tear about her fonic hymns "Wow so Master Van is a descendent of Yulia! That's so cool!" Luke exclaimed happily, "He still isn't trust worthy" Admeta said looking away, Luke sighed feeling the headache already "Will you drop it already!" Seriously this anti-beard trust was annoying.

"Finally Kimlasca is now just a few yards away!" Asch cheered happily, soon he'd have Luke safe and sound back home in the manor everything was finally going his way! He might even forgive Guy for getting to friendly with Luke he was in such a good mood and nothing could ruin it!

"Please I lost my passport, please let me pass!" Anise begged the Malkuth guard, "I'm sorry we can't let you pass" was the reply to the young fon master guardian, "You better watch your back" Anise muttered as she turned to leave, "Anise, Luke can hear you" Ion said chuckling softly as his guardian gasped suddenly "Oh! Luke! Your alright! I was worried about you!" Anise said latching her arms around Luke's mid-section , Luke tried to get the girl off him as the force of Anise's pounce sent them spinning around, "Woman are scary!" Guy commented in a low voice from the back of the group turned away from them shivering in silence. Admeta laughed "Dear me! Luke you really are quite the playboy young man," She teased sarcastically, Jade quirked a small chuckle from this statement; Anise released Luke and smiled "I kept the royal letter safe, aren't you proud of me!" She cooed cutely, Luke took a step back from the girl "Ah, yeah good job…anyway I heard you thrown out a port window on the Tartarus?" he asked trying to change the subject, "Oh I was! It was so scary Luke!" Anise said holding her fist over her mouth in a timid looking way, Ion smiled "She must have been terrified because as she fell she screamed 'I'll kill you bastards' really loud" The gentle boy said, Asch found it funny to hear the green haired boy even speak those words and tried not to laugh. Anise glared at Ion "Fon Master, shh!" She scolded him worried her chance of marrying into a wealthy family would be ruined by such behavior, "I'm glad your alright," Jade said walking forward towards the small child, Anise giggled "Oh Colonel! Were you worried about me too," she asked the old man with a tiny smile on her face, "Why yes, if we lost that letter we'd be in quite the bind now, wouldn't we?" He asked with an amused tone in his voice "Colonel is mean!" Anise booed at him with a pout on her face. Tear looked at the checkpoint and sighed "We're still stuck none of us has a passport except Asch and Admeta since they already were able to cross before" She commented off handedly, Admeta sighed "Nope wrong about that one Tear…Asch wanted to beat Guy in finding Luke so badly he forgot his passport and in the rush I was unable to grab mine…in the end Asch smashed his way through the checkpoint…its so embarrassing to have such a hot headed student" She sighed, "And worse he still managed to lose to Guy in the end" The group except for Admeta and Asch felt sweat drip down their foreheads _"Wow…Guy was beyond right…Asch really did mow down anything in his path…"_ Luke thought rubbing his forehead with a sigh, _"Hard to believe their related…"_ Tear thought looking at Asch. Anise looked at the three new members of the group "So who are these new guys anyway?" She asked looking at Admeta wondering if she had another rival for Luke and if so…she was seriously out gunned both Tear and this woman plowed her down. The blond introduced himself first "I'm Guy a servant of House Fabre," He said smiling, Anise went to go shake his hand only to have the blond back away in fear, "Guy is scared of women" Luke commented simply with a sigh, "Seriously get over this phobia"

Admeta laughed "I suppose I'll speak next, I'm Admeta a close combat instructor to both Master Asch and Young Master Luke" She smiled at Anise "By the way, I don't have an interest in dating younger men, Luke is all yours" This was enough to make Anise happy as she squealed at the thought of one less rival, Jade chuckled "You really are a devious woman," Admeta closed her eyes, "Me devious? How rude of you to say Jade, I'm merely adding a young girl in love, weather that love festers or not it will be amusing to watch" She chuckled. Asch rolled his eyes "I'm Asch Fabre, eldest son of Duke Fabre…I'm already engaged" He said before Anise decided to switch targets, he really didn't want this annoying little girl hanging off any less then he wanted her hanging off Luke…

"As much fun as this is Tear is right…none of us has a passport" Jade said, "I doubt they'll let us through simply saying we're Duke Fabre's sons…" Luke said sighing and looked around, as disappointed as he was that they were stuck in Malkuth, he was still happy to be outside. Everything that happened had been stressful but he had fun, getting to know everyone and fighting along side them; He wondered if this made them all friends, that was something he dearly hoped for _"I'm grateful Guy is my friend, but he is the only friend I have…and even then its still lonely…I'd really like to have more friends, I feel that Ion is a good friend though"_ Luke thought to himself trying to keep the smile from forming on his face…

"You won't need passport once your dead!" A husky loud voice called out as a man charged at the group heading straight for Ion; Admeta blocked the attacker's path blocking him with her wrist guard and pushing him back, Admeta blinked her metal wrist guard was dented! Her eyes widen as she looked at their attack "You!" She stuttered as the man charged again, Admeta blocked the attack with her left hand, however failed to catch the attack directed at her right side as they attack hit its mark "Gah!" Admeta gasped as blood came spitting out of her mouth. She pushed the assailant back, and got a good look at him.

The group behind them could only watch, they only saw the back of the man fighting Admeta, he had short blue hair and wore the uniform of the six god generals, medium height, and obviously well built, "Admeta!" Luke cried out when he saw the blood dripping down from the corners of her mouth and charged in pulling out his sword; The attacker grabbed the sword before it could even touch him and tossed the boy in front of Admeta, and readied himself for another attack as Admeta placed herself before Luke "I'll kill you both if I have to!" He charged in again only to be stopped by another blade "Domitius! I don't recall giving you this kind of order! Stand down!" Van ordered glaring at the person Domitius, "Hmm fine as you wish…woman I won't let you live next time you get in my way" He bounded away from the scene. Van seethed his sword and turned to Luke and Admeta "Luke that charge was horrible didn't I teach you to use your head in a fight? And Admeta I'm surprised how pathetic you were to even let Luke get involved in your fight" Those word stung at Admeta's pride as she looked away with a sigh "Indeed it was pathetic…Young Master Luke trying to come to my aid.." Luke stood up and smiled brightly "Master Van! Thank you for saving me…and do you have to say that? After all that's happened?" Luke said pouting, it wasn't fair to say that to Admeta, she had tried her best to protect Ion and had even earlier taken a blow for him; however, that charge of his was pathetic. Domitius was stronger then him and would have taken care of the both of them without even blinking an eye, he was grateful Master Van saved them, but still that was harsh…

"Van!" Tear pulled out her knife ready to attack him, "Tear put away your weapons, you miss understanding things" Van said quickly not wanting to start another fight, "Misunderstanding? What do you mean by that?" Tear demanded balling her fists tightly. Van sighed he really didn't want to fight Tear, anyone but her "When you've had time to cool your head meet me at the Inn" He said walking past them and into the Inn that was close by.

Everyone was silent for a moment, Ion was the first to speak "I think we should take this opportunity to communicate and come to an understanding" He said simply, "family shouldn't fight and he may have important information for us as well" The Fon Master looked at the group and tried hard not to frown, this attack left some of their members shaking. Tear sighed "Very well, I'll talk to Van but I still don't trust him" She narrowed her eyes and walked towards the Inn, "How can she say that? Van just save my and Admeta's life" Luke huffed "Damn bloodthirsty woman" He followed behind and entered the Inn. One by one the party members entered the Inn save for Jade and Admeta; Jade walked over to Admeta and placed a hand on her shoulder "Seems like someone you know, perhaps an ex-boyfriend?" Jade joked sarcastically while he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the blood off her face, "Can't be…he didn't have a beard" she said equally sarcastic as she excepted his help, "But…I really hope that person isn't who I think it is…" She muttered quietly and began walking towards the Inn, "I disagree with Van" Jade said suddenly, "That fight even though it caught you off guard, was still admirable; after all, if not for you the Fon Master might have been kidnapped again and then we'd have quite a dilemma on our hands" He finished as he walked by her and entered the inn, "Damn it how does such an obnoxious guy say a line like that?" she sighed and entered the inn.

Upon entering the Inn, Van smiled at his pupils "Luke you've done an admiral job, coming this far it must have been tough on you" He said placing a hand on Luke's shoulder, "Be proud of yourself, this ordeal is nearly done and soon you'll be home" The swordsman then looked to Tear "Have you cooled off yet?" He inquired frowning slightly. Tear snapped "Why are you trying to interfere with Fon master Ion will t prevent a war?" she demanded glaring at him, "Master Van wouldn't do that! Tell her Master Van!" Luke argued looking angry that Tear once again accused his instructor of evil doings, "I'm siding with Tear on this one" Admeta muttered glaring venom at Van _"Damn beard! He is evil I tell you!" _she thought silently…

"Tear, Admeta calm down I don't even have a clue as to why the Fon Master is even here," Van said wearily looking at the two women; really hating him simply because he had a beard? Could that woman be anymore annoying and immature? Tear spoke again "Then explain why, your subordinates are attacking us and trying to kidnap Ion?" she demanded glaring at him, "I'd like to know as well, don't the six god general serve under you Van? Internal strife is quite pathetic." Admeta said and suddenly had a hand placed over her mouth by Jade, "Please Admeta your make us old folks look bad, now really let the commandant explain" The necromancer said with a straight face, "Or perhaps we should explain the story first."

"I'd appreciate that," Van said sighing in relief that someone finally shut that woman up, "All I know is that Master Ion disappeared from the Church in Daath, if you don't mind I'd like to hear the whole story" He said looking at the rag tag group almost feeling sorry for them.

"I'm sorry Van I left Daath on my own accord" Ion said simply as he looked up at the commandant with a soft smile on his face, "I was the one to assist his escape" Jade said putting in his two cents on the matter "But anyway I'll fully explain the situation" Jade began recounting the events that took prior to their meeting at Kaitzur. Luke listened and sighed _"Its funny how long ago it seems, but really it's been such a short time…will it really all come to an end?"_ He took a sideways glance at Asch and frowned _"Asch would be a better influence then me…but maybe after this event Uncle will trust in my abilities better and let me at least leave the manor…even if it means staying in the city, or maybe…"_ He was actually contemplating something rather rash and possibly stupid _"Run away…I can't let them confine me anymore!"_ Luke shouted mentally shutting his eyes tightly at the very thought of being locked up again, he hated it!

Asch was getting rather annoyed by all this, he was ready to get Luke home safely and return to the everyday norm of him going to the castle taking care of idiot nobles, courting Natalia, sighing documents for legislators of court, and finally returning home to find Luke waiting for him to talk about his day while they drank hot tea in the drawing room. Luke's attention was all he cared about, everyone else was fake in their praise and admirations; Luke was real when he praised Asch, Luke really did admire Asch. Natalia he honestly did love, but he often wondered if she truly loved him or was just pretending for the shake of the kingdom and her father…there union was predetermined by their parents after all, could love really happen in such a situation? Asch sighed again feeling his irritation building up.

Tear eyed her brother distrustfully, she still had a bad feeling he was up to something _"Grand Maestro Mohs is an honorable clergyman trying to fulfill the score, I won't let my brother drag is name through the dirt!"_ She narrowed her eyes dangerously ready to fight back if needed.

"_Just what is he planning?" _Guy narrowed his eyes at Asch, _"I can't kill Luke…that would be a crime against nature…but my revenge...will have to be settled with Asch's life, Van promised me, he swore upon his sword Luke wouldn't be hurt! If Asch so much as forces him back into the secluded life I'll take my revenge then and their!"_ He swore to himself, to be honest lately Asch's attitude has gotten a lot more worse then before and he was wearing Guy's infinite patients down.

Van spoke again after hearing the account of what happened before meeting with him "I see. I understand the circumstances. The Six God Generals are definitely my subordinates, but they are also of the Maestro

Faction," Van explained, "They maybe under orders from Mohs"

"I see so maybe Van was called back in order to recapture Ion from Malkuth," Guy said analyzing the situation, "That is a possibility" Van replied smiling kindly at the blond youth "Domitius the one who attacked you also a member of the Six God General however, I don't know what he was doing? Myabe he was trying to capture Ion as well" he stroked his beard softly as he thought about the situation, Domitius always had a habit of carrying out orders and cause unnecessary casualties _"That berserker needs to watch what he is doing and be more cautious" _Van thought sneeringly, _"I'll punish that blood thirsty idiot later"_

Tear continued to glare at Van "So your saying you have nothing to do with the Six God General?" She inquired crossing her arms and waited for an answer, "No, not knowing the actions of my subordinates does not make me unrelated; however I will say this, I'm not with the Grand Maestro Faction"

Anise blinked and looked up at the Commandant "I've never heard that before Commandant," She said now filled with curiosity about which side the Commandant could be on and hoped he would be an ally of theirs. Anise honestly hoped to prevent this war, she didn't want to see lives thrown away for no reason _"I'm the worst…damn that fatty Mohs…damn him! Stupid Papa…"_ Anise thought with a frown.

"People tend to think since I command the God Generals I'm with the Maestro Faction, this is highly untrue I side with and have always been on the Fon Master's side; More importantly, Tear aren't you in the Maestro intelligence division," Van turned to Tear, "Why are you here?" he questioned her.

The melodist calmly spoke up "I'm under orders from Maestro Mohs to search for something, sorry but that's all I can tell you" She turned away not wanting to look at him; Van smirked knowingly "could it be the seventh fon stone?" Tear said nothing for a moment and only glared at Van, "That's classified" She said again.

Luke looked at Tear and blinked "Whoa, are you really looking for the seventh fon stone? That's so cool!" he said smiling in amazement at her, Tear blushed "Maybe, maybe not I'm not at liberty to say" Luke just chuckled, "Still even if that Mohs guy is trying to start a war…to be given a mission like that, you must be the best solider in that division!" Tear looked away trying to hide her blushing red face form sight.

Van cleared his throat "Well anyway I have no connection with the Grand Maestro, and I will give an order to the Six God Generals to mind their own business, but I don't know how effective that will be," Guy then stepped forward, "Commandant Van what about passport, we can cross the border with them" He questioned. Van smiled "Now don't worry about that, Duke Fabre and his Majesty gave me temporary passports for Luke and I brought enough extras for everyone to have" He said handing Luke the passports "I'll meet you at Kaitzur Naval Port, rest here tonight" with that he walked away.

"Well I'm going to turn in then," Luke said after handed out everyone's passport, the teen then flopped down on the nearest bed, the rest soon followed saved for Jade and Admeta who remained where they were standing during the whole conversation, "I'll remove my hand, when you remove yours" The whole time they had talked after Jade covered Admeta's mouth the damned woman and the nerve literally and figuratively held her fingers on a rather painful pressure point on his body he never knew existed. The two had a glaring contest, Admeta was clearly saying with her eyes _"Move your hand first!"_ and she wasn't about to give up, "You're a very stubborn woman" His eye was beginning to twitch slight and he wondered how long he could last, that pressure point was really getting painful. Jade was trying to keep his normal calm, "Alright fine on the count of three we'll release each other simultaneously" He watched her give a quick nodded, Jade counted down and on three the removed their hands from each other's person. Jade rubbed the now tender area on his back where she had been using earlier to cause him pain, while Admeta was glaring at the wall, "Jade…do you randomly carry around seven temporary passports on a whim when your only looking for one person?" She asked folding her arms together, Jade looked up from his position and narrowed his eyes at her, "I hate to admit it, but you make a valid point; however, are you sure it not your distrust of bearded men talking?" He asked sarcastically the pain in his back diminishing little by little, "Jade! Be serious! Also if you hadn't covered my mouth to begin with I wouldn't have retaliated" She said bluntly staring blankly at him, "You really are obnoxious necromancer" Sighing softly she walked past him and took a bed to sleep on that night. Jade pondered what she said, and chuckled "Maybe the bearded distrust maybe be helpful after all…she is right, what person carried seven extra passports when only looking for one person" He closed his eyes and thought on the manner quite worried now, Jade sighed and turned to the remaining bed in the military inn and turned in to sleep along with the rest of the group.

_To be continued….probably_

_Please, please, please! Review! I know this chapter is bound to be grammatical nightmare and again I'm sorry, spell and grammar have always been my areas of weakness *sad considering I'm a college student* anyway I'd like to explain a few things._

_1. Most of the God General have a connection of some short to each member of the group *Ex. Dist to Jade, Van to Guy/Asch/Luke/Tear, Legretta to Tear, Arietta to Anise, Sync to Ion and in the original plot Asch to Luke…* so because I made an OC who trained Asch at a young age I needed an Oc connect to her in some way to bring the story together later._

_2. Asch is being well an ass, but I'm taking this from a psychological stand point. Asch is suffering from a form of Oedipus complex, he was raised to be a king, raised to be perfect and everyone has such high expectation of him that Asch is driven in a corner where he feels unable to really connect with someone and in this case his ego need Luke's attention on him, because Luke doesn't have any higher aspirations of him. Luke innocents and love for Asch is something the older boy can see without strings attached and in strange way get a 'high' out of being needed by Luke. In turn Luke has some degree of Stockholm syndrome, Asch was a way for him to learn about the world around him, brought him things from all over the country, told him stories and was the one person to have more contact with then anyone else during his detainment; however, the fact that Luke is breaking free of Asch's hold is causing a psychological melt down for Asch.._

_3. Jade and Admeta, their personalities are similar to each other but also different. Admeta is more emotional and opened about things, and has a lower level of confidence compared to Jade I wanted her to have a teacher-like quietly of compassion to her character. However, she also sarcastic and makes teasing the younger folks her favorite pastime, pretty much she had Jade clash like oil and water because there so similar in a way. They might become something a kin to friendship, but I have no relationships between them planed except for maybe a playful teasing or joking with each other in order to annoy/antagonize the other…this might change it might not…it depends. _

_Well that's all for now, remember please review…your reviews keep me writing._


	4. Chapter 4:There's no place like home?

Chapter 4:

There's no place like home? Tragic, tragic hell

From Kaitzur to Kaitzur Navel Port, the final leg of the journey was in sight! Asch was smiling softly as he thought about how it would all be over soon, "Master, Asch's smile is scary!" Mieu said shivering in Luke's arms, "There, there don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't eat you or something, but I think you should worry more about Jade, he's got a scary look on his face too!" Luke joked with a laugh, "Luke that's not very funny, Mieu will only get more scared if you say that!" Tear scolded as she began gently petting the tiny cheagle's head; Luke laughed again "I'm hoping that…I actually think Asch might…just might consider eating Mieu if he get too annoyed by the little guy" The red haired youth could feel the sweat dripping off the back of his neck at the probable truth of his words, Luke couldn't figure it out for the life of him why his older brother was acting this way and frankly it scared him.

Luke snapped from his thought when the feeling of ocean wind hit his face along with the smell of salt, "Wow!" He gasped and ran towards the harbor "This is so cool! We're really going to be an ferry! I know Mother and Father took us both on a ferry ride when I was a baby, we'd come here to go to our vacation home Choral Castle…but after Father abandoned it… I don't remember it all too well" He closed his eyes and placed a hand on his chin, "But I vaguely remember going their when I was really young…I played with Asch and Natalia in the garden that was there…I think there was also a swing that Asch would push us on" He smiled at the memories and blushed when he noticed everyone staring at him.

"Luke was adorable at that age, I remember it well" Ademta said smiling softly and chuckled, "Though I'd say my fondest memory of those visits was the time I walked into the kitchen and saw Luke who was two years old at the time, with a giant bowl of chocolate pudding on top of his head"

Guy began laughing after hearing that, "I remember that! Asch had wanted to get Luke a little snack and so he ordered me to assist him in the kitchen, Asch had placed Luke on the counter while we searched for an apple or some kind of fruit…," He paused trying to calm his laughter, "However, we didn't realize the cook had made pudding for desert. So as we where looking in the pantry for a snack Luke had crawled over to the bowl…and the next thing we knew Admeta was laughing her head off and Lady Susanne as punishment ordered us to clean Luke and make a replacement pudding!" Guy smiled and ruffled Luke hair.

Tear stifled a giggled at how red Luke's face was, he almost matched his hair perfectly "It must have been nice," She said softly remember her own childhood with her kind and gentle brother…It made her feel guilty about trying to take down the very man that single handedly raised her _"I truly am a monster…"_ she thought frowning.

"A vacation home! Wow! The aristocracy knows how to live it up!" Anise said now day dreaming about turning Luke's vacation home into her own private resort once she gets married to him _"Anise's private resort! Prefect, it can't be all that hard to get this naïve idiot to like a super cute girl like me!"_ she cheered happily at her inner thoughts.

Suddenly without warning, Asch gratuitously slapped Admeta from the right side of her face, turned around and delivered a punch to Guy's gut, "How dare you begin to talk about our families private life! That is not for your avocation to share with total strangers! Guy I will see to it your work load is doubled" The noble stormed away pushing past Guy in his raging, seething as he did _"How dare they talk about Luke's childhood so openly with former enemies! Those fools!" _Asch snarled in his thoughts.

Anise glared at the retreating back of Asch "How dare that jerk! What right does he have to do that? Admeta and Guy were only sharing their memories with us! Admeta, Guy are you okay?" The little girl asked walking over to the older woman and looking at the bruise now forming on her cheek, Anise growled at this _"Stupid Asch! Hitting a woman in the face! How low! And Guy didn't do anything to deserve that punch!"_ Anise wasn't sure if she wanted to marry into a family with that creature for a brother-in-law! She looked at Guy clutching his mid-section kneeled over on the ground an angry look in his eyes…

Red eyes narrowed for a moment but said nothing, he would talk about that later "Oh? I think he was just jealous," Jade said as if it were the most naturalist thing in the world, "Here we all are talking about Luke and not a word of him" He said with a straight face, "Seems our young prince really enjoys the spot light, but still no damage done; Admeta is a competent solider after all, even I can tell she let the boy hit her just to make him feel better isn't that right? Guy however might need a little help," Admeta snapped to attention and simply nodded at the group not wanting to speak of her inner humiliation as Tear keeping a safe distance from Guy's phobia healed him as best she could before moving on to Admeta. The blond glanced at the direction Asch had headed off too, Guy was clearly getting more and more irate at the older red head "How the hell are he and Luke even related? I sometimes wonder about that" He commented dryly as he stood up, "Thanks Tear" he smiled at her before turning away, his eyes narrowed _"Van…how much longer? I don't know if I can put up with that asshole any more!"_ He thought seething.

Luke stormed off after Asch, "Asch! What the hell was that! You didn't need to slap her! Admeta is your master! Your instructor! She's been their for you for so long! How could you be so mean to her! And what was up with hitting Guy like that! You might have seriously hurt him! Guy is my best friend don't treat him that way!" Luke said catching up with the older Fabre and grabbing his shoulder. Luke was now getting a little irritated with his big brother's recent attitude, what happened to the kind and caring Asch that always took care of him? He was beginning to wonder if something was seriously wrong with Asch.

The older Fabre turned to Luke, the rage in his eyes almost sent the younger one shivering in fear "I just said why did I?" He said bluntly, "That old hag doesn't need to talk about things were others are concerned!" Asch didn't want to share his precious memories of Luke with anybody! They belonged to him! All of those special times belonged to him! How dare they share those precious moment without even consenting to him!

Luke took a step back, eyeing his older brother in a weary way "I don't even know you anymore, that was beyond wrong!" He said walking away and heading back to the group to see what they had planned out for the final leg of the journey. Asch just stood their, Luke's word echoing through his head "It's all their fault!" He snarled and remained in the same spot till the ship home was ready to set sail.

"Admeta if I may have a word with you? I believe I've successfully opened more Fon Slots" Jade spoke looking down at the woman staring at him curiously "Hmm? You want me to fix the flow of fonons again?" She did owe him a favor for covering up her earlier humiliation, "I'll see to it right away" Jade nodded in agreement and led her to an empty cabin. Their he took a seat on the nearest chair, Admeta walked over to him and scanned him with her good eye, she nearly laughed, "What? Did you purposefully open the fon slots on your chest?" She asked bending down and placing her hands on his pecks "This might tickle" as she began the same technique as before. Jade suddenly placed a hand under her chin and pulled her face forward, "Hey what are you.." She was cut off , "Your blind…in your right eye…no partially blind...that's why you didn't catch Asch's attack…" He said sternly, "I've been wondering for a while, why you, someone charged with training and protect the heir to the throne. Would have such low confidence in your own abilities that you'd willingly turn to a former enemy for assistance" Admeta was quite "Please Jade…don't tell anyone, I… I don't want them or anyone to know how useless a solider I am now" She said trying to look away from his scrutinizing gaze, "A useless soldier, I wonder about that" Jade began to say only to be interrupted by the sound of a door opening; Anise walked in, she had been worried about the bruise on Admeta's face and was coming to check up on the older woman, she also wanted to ask the Colonel something as well pertaining to Asch's behavior she didn't believe it was out of mere jealousy that he attack Admeta and Guy "Colonel, Admeta are you in here I need to ask…Whoa! Sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt! Please have fun!" Anise shouted and slammed the door ...The two adults sighed as they realized their position, "Well this is an annoying situation…how do you plan to put this fire out?" Admeta asked finally pulling away from Jade, "What ever do mean? As far as I'm concern it was you crawling on me" He answered with a smirk, Admeta twitched "You really are a despicable man," Jade chuckled "Can I honestly help it? I'm such an attractive man after all even a devious woman like yourself can't resist" Admeta growled "H…hey! I have a reputation to uphold!" She shouted as Jade walked away laughing, "Great…the boys will never shut up after Anise starts talking!"

At first his vision was bleary "Huh? Master? W…what happened to me?" Luke asked as he sat up on the deck, curious and frightened about what just accrued. He had been so angry at Asch one moment, then suddenly an invisible force taking over his body the next…Luke looked up at Van for answers, "Luke that was a hyperressonance" He answered simply, "Luke…you are" He was starting to say however, a bounding black hair brat suddenly appeared yelling and shouted "LUKE!" Anise cried grabbing unto him "Your never going to believe what I saw! The Colonel and Admeta in a compromising position!" she shouted waving her arms about, "What really? What happened?" Luke asked forgetting all about Van as Anise dragged him off, "Admeta had her hands on the Colonel's chest and the Colonel held her face in his hand! Their faces were so close together! I think they were kissing! An adult relationship is so mature!" she screamed happily the loudness in her voice made Luke wince, _"I wonder what Master Van was going to say? Oh well doesn't matter I'll find out later"_ He thought as he raced with the young Fon Master Guardian into the ships inner cabins…

Van twitched, "Annoying brat" He muttered and left the deck area to find his next target, he always had a back up plan ever since his first attempt to kidnap Luke failed; He refused to lose, he needed to get Asch on his side now more then ever! Speaking of said noble, the swordsman smirked upon seeing his number one pulp "Asch, their you are" He exclaimed smiling gently at the boy, "Why aren't you with Luke? I've hardly ever seen you two apart" He commented and was please to see the boy angry over that statement, "This all happened because of your little sister! Luke is slowly moving away from me!" He growled out clutching his hands tightly, "He used to look up at me, I was his world before all this!" Van placed a hand on Asch's shoulder as a means to comfort the enraged child "Asch, I've been meaning to tell you this…haven't you wondered why Luke's always been locked up? Or why your engaged to princess Natalia?" He asked a serious look on his face, Asch turned and stared at the man who trained him in the way of the sword "What do you mean Van?" He questioned the dark skinned man, his eyebrow raised up in question. Van sighed sadly, "You and Luke are the only two people in the world capable of generating a hyperressonance…" He said looking at Asch "Isn't that what blew Tear and Luke to Tattaroo Valley?" he was now curious his attention focused solely on Van. The man smirked, finally he might just be getting somewhere, it would put Asch in danger but he was confident in his skills to save the boy when the time came "hyperressonance is the power cause when seventh fonons interfere with each other, normally this is caused when two seventh fonist interact; however, you and Luke are special" He placed both hands on Asch's shoulders "You and Luke are the only two people in the world able to create a hyperressonance on their own! But many powers seek this ability for military purposes. They wish use both you and your brother as weapons of war, Luke house arrest was all an act to keep a close on him so he wouldn't be kidnapped again, as for you the oldest son…it was far more easy…" He paused watching the wheels in Asch's head turn "Natalia…so my prison would be the castle…I won't let that happen! Luke isn't a weapon, he hates even the thought of killing" Asch said frowning as he thought to himself _"Luke is my opposite...in everyway, unlike me that kid wouldn't live with himself if he was to be used as a weapon…"_

"I'd rather him stay locked up then be used as a weapon…I want to keep him safe from the world," Asch said looking away, "His my brother, I want him to relay on me solely" The world was such a cruel place, if Luke ever left the safety of the manor the world would surely corrupt the one pure soul that lived in it. Looking back at Van he waited for his instructor to continue "Asch I want to save the both of you; however, only one of you can truly be saved. Asch as the heir to the throne if you stop this war, everyone will recognize you as a hero" Van smirked at the thoughtful look on Asch's face, "Then you can gain the king's trust, he'll see Luke for what he is…a boy incapable of being his weapon, and be forced to keep him locked up where Malkuth can't get to him" at this Asch smirked, why did he care if Kimlasca went into war at this point? The scary part was, he didn't anymore "Me a hero…even Luke would return to adoring me" He said softly smirking it was all too perfect, "Asch you've been chosen, their isn't anything your incapable of doing" Van said smiling as he stood up and left the room knowing full well his plans were finally going in the right direction.

Luke rushed around the deck and finally spotted Tear and smiled, he just had to tell her what Anise revealed earlier! He walked over to her smiling happily "Tear! You'll never guess what Anise saw!" He said excitedly, "She had gone looking for Admeta and Jade wanting to talk to them about something, but its when she found them is interesting" He tried not to laugh but it was too funny, "Apparently Anise saw the two in a compromising position and they were kissing!" Tear blinked at blushed a bright red color from hearing such a story, "R…really? Is Anise sure, I didn't think those two got along so well and they'd just met only a short while ago" She said looking away trying to hide her embarrassment over the conversation, Luke blushed a light pink color "Well…I don't think it take a long time…to…um I mean for adult falling in love like that might come natural or something…" Damn why was his heart beating so hard? He looked at Tear and panicked he needed to say the other thing he'd come here to say "Tear will…go out…and… teach me how to use the seven fonon!" He said thinking the first thing to come to his head and mentally slapped himself for it _"Damn it! I wanted…to ask her on a date! No a fonic lesson!"_ He thought and looked at Tear who was giving him a weird look, blushing he came up with a half truthful lie "Well, you said back in Tataroo Valley that it was our seventh fonons that resonated causing the hyperressonance… right…I have to admit, I'm not good with fonic artes, I forget the fon-verse" He closed his eyes tightly, "But seeing you being able to use the seventh fonon to heal everyone…I thought it was amazing, and beside Guy with his phobia, never know when he'll need to be seriously healed right!" He really wanted to slap himself for that, there was no way she'd buy such a stupid lie!

Blushing lightly as his complements Tear couldn't help but smile, "First I'll figure out a way to strengthen that memory, learning to use the seventh fonon will be useless unless you can remember fon-verses" She said turning to him, "I don't mind teaching you at all, but wouldn't having Admeta teach be better instead she is your instructor as well, doesn't she know any fonic artes? Also hasn't Van taught you anything?" Tear asked and was surprised by Luke's answer, "Master Van only taught Asch fonic artes, he only taught me the sword, I want to believe he'd teach me eventually but so far I've only had a basic study of fonic artes through a book and got nowhere fast; as for Admeta, she says her fonic artes are a family secret and coincide with her fighting style and can't be taught to those unfamiliar with it" He looked at Tear for a moment and was actually feeling kind of happy, maybe these lessons would be good at least he'd get the chance to be near her…

"Not a single female officer, not sure if I should be relieved or sad," Guy sighed looking over at the chuckling young Fon Master, "I am curious about why you have this fear of females, can you tell me?" Ion asked softly looking up at Guy. The blond frowned, "I honestly don't know…I wasn't like this as a kid, it might have to do with the one memory I'm missing…" He said looking away. Ion got the hint, that was about all he was going to get from the blond, but for Ion it was enough.

The ship pulled into port on Malkuth side of Chesedonia, and everyone disembarked from the ship "Master is a whole new city! It's full of sand!" Mieu cheered happily bouncing up and down for joy at the new sights, Luke laughed at the tiny cheagle's antics, "Yup! Oh man its going to be a joy washing this stuff out of your fur!" He teased the Cheagle, "Ah not another bath!" Meui moaned in agony at the thought, Tear chuckled _"It's so cute how he hates baths so much" _She thought smiling; Asch however "Shut up you stupid it!" Kicked Mieu into a near by wall and proceeded to walk further into the city, "Annoying creature" he muttered. Luke picked Mieu u and held him in his arms gently while glaring at where Asch stormed off to "Geeze what is with the jerk!" He said handing Mieu over to Tear knowing how she wanted to comfort the creature as well…Luke then began walking a little bit only to be stopped by a pink haired woman "Well, well what do we have here," She cooed, running her hand along his chest and leaning against him, "Aren't you a cutie, you've got such a nice face you really shouldn't be frowning that way" Luke was frowning and trying to move away, this chick was weird and setting off his inner danger alarm "Ah…" Luke was trying to speak, and then Anise declared "Oh no! Some old lady is after my Luke!" she flailed around a bit as a vain throbbed on the woman's forehead "Well then, I'll just take my leave little girl" She said and began walking away until Tear blocked her, "Give back what you took first" Tear said in a commanding voice staring straight at the thief in question, Luke checked his pocket and gasped "Hey, my wallets gone!" He exclaimed feeling embarrassed by such a thing, "Well seems your not an ordinary group of chumps after all! Urashi, York! We're out of here!" The woman threw the walk to York and with Urashi dashed out of their. York would have gotten away if not for Tear flying dagger, she had him now at knife point "Now just hand over the wallet and I'll let you go alive" She warned as York handed her the wallet and watched as he scampered away, the trio the reappeared on the roof and declared "You've just made enemies of the Dark Wings, you'll regret this" York said as the group left…

"Damn…that was humiliating...thanks Tear" Luke said as Tear returned his wallet to him, Tear then turned to both Jade and Admeta "Why didn't either of you step in?" She asked them raising an eyebrow, they both chuckled, "You caught us" Jade said smirking, "It seemed like a rather interesting situation" he shrugged lightly, Admeta on the other replied "I simply decided to not pay attention, Luke we'll have to work on your attention skill next time we train" She taunted him waving a finger in his direction, "Really your making me seem like a terrible teacher,"

Luke rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever, you're a better teacher then those idiot tutors were anyway" He said blushing while he walked away. Everyone remaining, excluding Guy who was busy looking at some Fon Tech, looked at Admeta and stared, "Hmm, well Luke was never too keen on studying, he always complained how boring everything was…The Duke had me take over his lessons after a certain point…after that his grades went up" Admeta said answering their unvoiced questions and sighed closing her eyes, Guy then spoke up "However the Duke began making Admeta take test on everything Luke was learning and sending them off somewhere, but the end result was Luke was doing better in his studies" He chuckled, "Actually he was having fun learning from her, and then some of the maids who had younger children began asking Admeta for tutoring" Guy smiled fondly "Anyway before the ship to Baticul is all ready to set out I'd say this is a good time to do some shopping! After all Chesedonia is the world's center of trade and it's a good spot for blossoming older couples" He teased .

Anise laughed "Yeah Colonel! I'm sure after what happened on the ferry your eager for some peace and quit with your favorite gal" She giggled, "Well then Anise I'm certainly grateful you'd offer me your company but then who'd protect Ion?" Jade said without even batting an eye, "Go for it Anise; believe, he's all yours. Such a lousy kisser" Admeta pushed Anise forward, Jade felt a vain beginning to twitch at the statement "I'll take the honor of protecting Ion whilst you enjoy your date with Colonel Jade" She said and took Ion wrapping her arm around his, "Well then young man, how about keeping an old woman company" She said dragging Ion off with a smirk on her face, "Have fun Anise!" Ion called out smiling, "I didn't think Anise would feel that way for Jade, that's quite a surprise," Ion chuckled at the joke happily. Anise blinked and was about to protest and ask for either Guy and Tear's company but the two and mercilessly abandoned her leaving her alone with the ever so sarcastic Colonel who chuckled "Well seems we've been left to our own devises, come along now children shouldn't wonder on their own after all" He said and began heading off to the Kimlasca side port with Anise grumbling in tow about how unfair this was "I wanted to be alone with Luke" She pouted.

"You sold it? Do you know where it went?" Luke asked the coach driver that had taken them to Engeve at the start of there journey, "I really want to buy it back for my friend" He blushed lightly; The coachman chuckled "Well I believe your girlfriend necklace might be in Grand Chokmah, if you want to get it back you'll have to go their" He said as Luke sigh and looked away, "Tear…isn't my…she is just a friend" He sounded more disappointed then he meant to, the driver patted Luke on the shoulder, "Young man, a normal person doesn't go out of their way to look for a necklace for someone whose 'just a friend' well not that it's my business but good luck anyway" He said and walked off leaving Luke to think about his next course of action. He really didn't want Tear to sell it in the first place, something about it wasn't right _"She looked so upset about giving that up…it must have meant something to her…like a gift from a boy…friend"_ He sighed sadly, "Of course she might already be with someone she beautiful" He muttered and headed to the Kimlasca side port to get ready for the last leg of their journey.

Guy was happily browsing through the market, on his previous visit here he didn't take the time to look around after he had to look for Luke which was more important then fon tech shopping. A clocked figure walked past Guy, as he did in one smooth and fast motion swiped his hand across the blond arm; Guy felt a sudden agony of pain shoot into his left arm, forcing him to fall to the ground clutching it in pain "W…what the?" He looked around for any signs of attack but saw none "This can't be good" He began heading back to meet up with the others…

Sync smirked "Good, he didn't notice" He jumped to the roof of a near by building, "Now that I've placed a curse slot on him, I'll make him my puppet at any time I want to" He smirked; however, it faded rather fast when a certain someone appeared "Dist…what are you doing here?" He demanded from the flamboyant man, Dist laughed "Oh nothing just planning my ultra gorgeous attack on that accursed long-haired, four eyed…" He paused and drew a blank look on his face when he saw the green hair general gone and looked left to see him walking away, "H-hey! I'm not done talking yet!" He shouted and with a growl cursed "Oh this is so going in my revenge journey!" He flew away with that said…

Everyone was on edge by the time the ferry for Baticul was leaving port, Asch's attitude was making it hard for the easy and hopefully peaceful remained a tension filled nightmare. The group had settled into a cabin to discuss things upon their arrival in Baticul, "I know this is going to jinx us, but we've come this far and not a thing happened…everything is going way too smooth" Luke sighed closing his eyes in frustration, "I don't think the god-generals will give up Ion this easier not when we're so close to Baticul"

"Luke don't say things like that! What if we end up meeting Gloomietta or something?" Anise cried out rubbing her hands on her forehead, "That'll ruin my day!" Guy looked at Anise questionably "Gloomietta?" He asked and let out a fearful yelp when Anise grabbed him "The god general Arietta the Wild! Oh she is so gloomy it makes me soo annoyed!" She puffed out her cheeks a little and looked away.

Jade sighed "Well we already met up with her, and haven't seen her since…Admeta used her pressure point artes on her leg to ensure she wouldn't be able to move for awhile; however, I doubt she'll give up so easily…" He looked at the people around him and took into account what he was working with _"A bratty heir to the throne, a low self-confident soldier from Baticul, a child puppeteer, a fon tech geek swordsman, a love sick noble, and a clueless but highly trained oracle knight…well I must say we are quite the strangest of groups…let's hope they can hold together, in my current condition even with the fonons flowing more easily into my now half opened fon slots, I'm still not up to par with the strength I once had, and should we run into a powerful enemy…I wouldn't be able to win on my own"_ He thought

The ship lurched suddenly sending the group flying from their seats, "Wow! What was that?" Luke asked looking around as he helped Tear to her feet, "I'd say we're under attack" Admeta said simply, "Luke thank you ever so much for sending us this lovely jinx" She stated in a matter of fact voice as oracle soldiers stormed into the room. Asch was way ahead of everyone as he sliced his way through the soldiers without a care in the world "So what so do? They wouldn't go through this much trouble if they were planning on sinking the ship, so my guess is we need to take back the bridge" He said walking off without even waiting for the others, "I know for a fact…I taught that child patients on the battlefield. Why does he seem so intent on ignoring everything I taught him?" Admeta said questionably.

"Who cares! He doesn't deserve your concern Admeta! Not after all he's done!" Anise said sneering, "I agree but we do need to get to the deck and see what happening anyway, let's go!" Luke said as he and Anise rushed out followed by Tear "Be careful it could be a trap!" She scolded the two, and Guy "Hey have a little patients you guys" He sighed, following behind them, "Impetuous little scamps aren't they?" Jade commented dryly, "You seem rather calm, something about this attack pattern familiar?" Admeta asked raising an eyebrow, Jade said and rubbed his forehead with his left hand "Let's just hope my premonition is wrong" the two left the cabin and went after the younger members of the group.

"_Ow!"_ A young seaman cried as a tiny robot looking thing stole a fonstone from him, "Why you little! Give that back" he demanded shaking his fist at the tiny machine. The group trotted over to him as the robot made it attempt get away, "No way we need this for an experiment! Barralow X has won the day!" It shouted walking away, Luke spoke up first "What happened?" He asked raising an eyebrow at the tacky looking creature that was running away with…something, the seaman answer "That thing took a fragment of the fon stone!" He declared in anger, "Do you think for fonic artes maybe?" Guy asked looking in the direction the tiny capper was heading off too, "I'm afraid so, what distasteful design…could it really be that?" He sighed shaking his head getting ready for the upcoming headache that was bound to follow quite soon, "Well it's only a little thing after it!" Luke sounded the charge as they rushed to catch up with the toy robot. It didn't really even take effort actually, seriously it was a very lame chase for them "Okay, either hand over the fon stone or get busted up" Guy said pulling out his blade, Barrlow X yelped "That's extortion! Your evil! But I'm scared so here you go!" The robot returned the stone to Guy and retreated, getting up on the ship's rail he declared to the group "This isn't the last you'll see of me Barrlow X will return!" with that is jumped ship, "Guy…I'm not fon tech expert but isn't water generally bad for fon tech?" Admeta asked only to receive her answer as Barrlow X screamed in agony, "Naturally we'll leave it alone" Jade said as the others decided to just keep quite about it…and simply walked away to the bow of the ship where once again they were confronted and this time by the flamboyant general…

"Ha-ah, now listen carefully you uncivil heathens to my beautiful voice as I Dist the…" Dist was cut off by Jade, "Dist the Runny is it" He said simply with a smirk on his face, "Runny? Looks more like Dist the Flamboyantly Gay" Admeta comment staring up at the enraged god general "Then again with all those feathers I swore he was a female axe beak monster," Anise tried not to laugh at Admeta commentary of Dist fashion sense, "It Dist the reaper!" She said pointing at him. Dist twist in anger and shouted "Its Rose damn it R.O.S.E! ROSE!" he seethed in anger glaring at them as if they were roaches meant to be stepped on, "And how dare you call me gay! On what ground do you even have the right!" He pointed an accusing finger at Admeta, "Oh may he knows how to spell Jade," She said ignoring Dist, Jade chuckled light "Apparently so, even I'm impressed with his even with his low mental capable," He chided back light furthering the god-general's rage "Hey pay attention to me!" He shouted slamming his fist on the arm of his chair, Anise was really trying hard not to laugh when Luke decided to speak "So you know him Anise?" He asked, the tiny girl nodded "Yeah, he is in the oracle knights like me…but how does the Colonel know him?" she asked looking at Jade. Dist leaned back in his seat "I used to count that filthy beastly Jade amongst my list of close friends!" He declared, Jade blinked "Really? I don't recall any Jades with such lousy taste in friends" He commented with a shrug, "What did you say!" He asked shaking madly, "Now, now if you get too angry your nose will get runny" He teased as Dist roared in anger "No its not!" he shook a fist at them.

"There off in their own little world" Luke sighed crouching down behind everyone rolling his eyes at how lame this all seemed, "Yeah, no kidding" Guy replied chuckling, "But its amusing to see a god general get so worked up…" Asch muttered next to Luke.

"Anyway down to business, hand over the fon master," Dist said simply and waited; however "So Ademta why do you think Dist is gay? I have to know! It's been a hot topic rumor in the order for a while and everyone has been trying to figure out weather or not Dist is gay or not!" Anise said looking up at the older woman, "Well if I must go into a list…one his fashion clearly shouts it, two he wears more make-up then even Princess Natalia, and three I believe we all heard him in practically declaring his love for Jade and again here…after all one doesn't call someone beastly unless they've experienced it," She smirked evilly…Jade however was glaring daggers at the woman, she would pay for that innuendo…he'd make sure of that!

Dist blushed "You foul woman!" He shouted and shook with rage, "I've had it up to here with all this! Time to show you my ultra super gorgeous fonic tech!" He summoned a very large, very ugly, and very stupid looking robot, Luke and Guy began attacking it as soon as it touched ground; however, there swords didn't even make a dent "To the light that shines like the heavens, hear my call, to the gates of the underworld, open up and hear thy call, come forth, Lightning of God! This is the end! Indignation!" Asch shouted as lighting stuck the robot and actually took effect on it, Luke jumped back and looked to Guy "Guy! Watch me back! I'm going try one" Luke gulped he had no hope of actually casting the spell but he had to try! If he didn't this boat might just sink "Arise, o violent waters, to rout mine enemies. Blessed Drops!" Luke began glowing a light blue color, he thought for sure it would work! However all that happened was a single drop of water landed on the machine. Everyone simple sweat dropped at the pitiful attack, "Damn…I remember the fon-verse and everything" He felt so humiliated and in front of Tear of all people! Asch smirked good time to show off raising his hand to the sky he chanted the same spell "Arise, o violent waters, to rout mine enemies. Blessed Drops!" A river of torrent splashed upon the machine, "Now to finish this, O darkened storm cloud, loose thy blade and run my enemies through... Thunder Blade!" Jade shouted as the robot exploded from the electrical short circuit and Dist went flying away from the sheer force "Hey Jade is he…" Luke began to speak but Jade cut him short "He'll be back, Dist has the tenacity of a roach…however, I must admit I'm surprised…" Luke looked away "At how bad my fonic artes are?" He frowned just waiting for Jade to start teasing him about how horrible his artes were, "No that someone whose master had neglected to teach them fonic artes still managed to get even a tiny drop to appear while casting a mid-level spell on their first attempt," Jade knew he was a genius in the fonic artes department, he had learned fonic artes by himself, even artes that even the most well trained fonist had a hard time learning; to him Luke's effort towards learning them was good enough, who knows with time the boy could become a competent fonist that would be a good addition to the group.

Tear walked over to Luke and smiled "You should be happy you remember the fon-verse, but next time try taking in more fonons in order to make the spell work, I'll teach you how when we begin fonon lessons" She encouraged him.

Guy smiled at how happy Luke was from that one comment; however, the person behind them was seething even more "Asch…you really shouldn't have tried to show off, casting the same spell right after Luke failed like that wasn't fair…" He said simply and walked off to join the others.

Asch growled _"Damn it! Luke was suppose to be impressed by that! And what's this about fonic arte lessons?"_ He thought and decided to leave them as he retreated below the deck, "Doesn't matter soon I'll be a hero and Luke will have to look at me again…he'll be home safe and sound back in the manor"

The ferry finally pulled into the harbor at Baticul, upon arrival they were greeted by Commander Goldberg and Brigadier General Cecil, they group gave their short extended greeting before heading up to the castle much to Asch's dismay Luke refused to return to the manor, well it didn't matter much right now, after all it would all be over soon. He smirked, no more Tear for him to practically gush over, no more Jade to annoy him, no retarded Anise to hang all over his little brother, and no more having to take care of a wimpy Fon Master either…all in all it was looking good finally, his only remaining headaches were Admeta and Guy but they were simple servants maybe he'd just triple their duties from now on…Luke only needed to depend on him!

Asch snapped from his thought once he realized they had entered the castle and a guard was preventing them from entering, Asch smirked and was about to speak; however, Luke beat him to the punch line "I'm Luke Fon Fabre! Son of Duke Fabre and Lady Susanne, I come in company with messenger of peace let me through or kiss your job good bye!" He said sternly and pushed the doors opened "We have to hurry before Mohs feed my uncle anymore lies!" Luke's voice was full of worry at this point as the group raced in…

"Grand Chokmah is strengthen their defense in preparations for war, with Engeve as their supply point even St. Binah is…" A fat man wearing a purple robe was forced into silence as Asch quickly spoke up before another word could be said, "Uncle! That's wrong! Luke and I have seen Malkuth! We didn't approach the capital but, Engeve and St. Binah are at peace with no preparation for any type of fighter save for fighting off crop eating insects!" Asch said stepping forward. He glanced at Mohs, for some reason he hated this man simply by looking at him, his face reminded him of a fat rat "Mohs is it? Uncle this man is feeding you ridicules rubbish, he only wishes for a war to start" he continued stepping forward, "I have in my company, Colonel Jade Curtiss of Malkuth an emissary of peace on Emperor Peony the Ninth, as well as Fon Master Ion from the Order of Lorelei" He stepped back and allowed the two emissaries to speak.

Ingobert looked at the people before him and stared at Luke, "Luke I'm so relieved to see your alright, and Asch I'm also glad you were able to find him and return safely as well" He smiled kindly at the two brothers, "I'll see to it that the letter is read, for now return home Susanne has taken ill since Luke vanishing"

Luke blinked "Mother is ill!" he felt his heart jump and immediately turned to leave but paused and turned back to his uncle and bowed respectfully "Thank you Uncle!" before he left the others had made a request to escort Luke home. He blushed lightly at the thought of Tear entering his home and meeting his folks, he'd pretty much forgotten all about her being the reason for his reprieve from home…

"I'm so excited to see Master's home!" Mieu said from his perch on Luke's head, "Ha-ha! I can't to see everyone's reaction to my new hair cut, their going to freak out!" Luke said laughing as they passed the front gates and entered the foyer, Romdas was the first to greet them "Oh Young Master Luke! You'r home! Please see your Mother at once and let her know your well!" He said, Luke nodded and hurried off everyone following behind him…Duke Fabre was the next to approach them, "Father!" Luke called out smiling happily. The Duke looked at Luke, how he wanted nothing more then to hug his precious child…but his heart couldn't bear it "Luke I'm glad your safe, I've heard the reports…you've done well and I see you've brought the emissaries with you as well…" He paused before speaking again, "Where is General Grants?" He inquired; Luke blinked "Master? We split up in Chesedonia, he told us he'll come later by boat…" Luke answered the Duke nodded and told something to Cecil, walking past them he spoke to Tear in a hushed voice that Luke couldn't hear and left…Luke shook his head and then hurried off to see his mother

Luke pushed opened the doors to his Mother's bed chamber and hurried inside "Mother! I'm home!" He rushed over to her and kneeled beside her wrapping her in a warm and tender embrace, "Oh Luke your home! Your safe!" Susanne said hugging Luke tightly as she could and running her fingers threw his hair "Oh my baby your safe, Yulia be blessed my miracle child has returned to me" She said smiling softly and turned to the people who accompanied them. Tear stepped forward and fell to her knees clasping her hands together as in pray "Madam, I'm sorry it was all my fault. I never intended to get your son mixed up in my affairs…I was trying to kill my brother without thought as to where I was" She said as if pleading for her life, Susanne looked at Tear and blinked "Your Tear right? Van sister…I have no idea what happened between you…but please don't ever think of striking down your brother again…" She looked at Asch and then Luke, the expression on her face looked almost heartbroken, "If my boys ever fought…I'd…" She couldn't even continue that sentence as she held Luke tighter in her hug before letting him go and looked at Asch "And thank goodness your alright as well, Asch I'm so proud of you taking care of your little brother, but right now you both should let everyone know your alright" She said smiling gently at them, Mieu suddenly jumped on the bed and smiled up at Susanne "I'm Mieu! Its nice to meet you, Master's mother! I'll keep you company till master comes back!" The tiny cheagle said, truthfully Luke had whispered the order for Mieu to stay with her…

After leaving the chamber room, they entered the drawing room where they met a very lovely young princess, "Natalia!" Luke said and went over giving his cousin a hug, "I'm happy to see you! I can't wait to tell you everything that happened!" He said excitedly; however, Natalia was giving everyone in the room an evil glare, "Luke! Don't you understand how worried everyone was? Your acting like a child that just returned from vacation!" She scolded him, Natalia was thrilled to see Luke alive and well but how could he act in such a manner after all the worrying they had done? Guy stepped forward "Your highness, please forgive Luke, you know he's been cooped up for so long it was hard not to get excited about being outside the manor" He said politely to her, but this only incurred her wrath "And you Guy! Didn't I tell you to come get me before Asch left?" She demanded stepping towards him. Guy fled behind the pillar and hid, Natalia placed her hands on her hips "Why are you running away!" She glared at him, seriously this servant was pathetic! Guy looked at Natalia "Y...You know why! Besides a mere servant like me can't simply go to the castle!" He shivered in fear, Natalia huffed "Get over it! Once I marry Asch, you'll also become my servant as well!"

"Stop it Natalia!" Luke snapped and rushed over to his best friend, "Guy isn't Asch's servant, his mine and my best friend stop looking down on him! If it weren't for him I'd be dead along time ago!" He defended Guy throwing a glare right back at the shocked Natalia, but she quickly shook it off "Whatever, that isn't important right now, especially with the trouble Van is in right now" she said moving away from them, Asch blinked "Master Van is in trouble? Why?" He demanded of his fiancée, Natalia blinked as she turned to him, "They believe he's responsible for Luke's vanishing, that this is some short of conspiracy plot…" She explained

Tear blinked "So that's what he meant by conspiring…" She muttered softly, but apparently not soft enough to escape from Natalia's wrath, "Oh? Whose this? Luke! Have you taken advantage of one of your servant girls?" She demanded of him, Luke twitched "Her name is Tear! She isn't a servant girl, she a highly trained member of the oracle kights and a dear friend don't insult her like that she far more refined then that!" He blushed bright red and looked away.

"Natalia-sama please calm down, I understand your worked up about everything…but its all fine now, everyone is safe at home and peace will hopefully be formed between to former enemies…" Admeta said trying to cool down the batty princess; however, it only made it worse "Admeta! You were with Asch this whole time alone! What a horrible shameless woman you are! Asch is my betrothed how dare you spend time alone with him" She accused glaring daggers at her wishing with all her might to burn the older woman. Admeta felt a vain throb on her forehead, she really wished to get this idiot girl off her case somehow, she'd take any detour even sign a deal with the devil just to be left alone "Natalie-sama, I'm Master Asch's trainer and instructor it is my duty to serve and follow him. I really wish you'd understand that is all there is to it" She was doing a damn good job keeping her voice sounding normal…

Asch was starting to get annoyed by Natalia accusation of both his and Admeta's virtues, placing his hands on her shoulder "Natalia more importantly, you have to convince Uncle that Van is innocent" He demanded, Luke stepped forward "It was an accident!" He said not wanting Tear in trouble either…Natalia looked at the boys and sighed "I'll do my best…till then Asch…can't you think about firing that…that woman?" She demanded glaring at Admeta again…

Anise was just about to explode, she actually like Admeta to some degree so for hearing all this trash about her was starting to get Anise a little peeved, "Please! Why would an older woman like Admeta even look at Asch! Besides I saw her and the Colonel practically making out on the ferry to Chesedonia" She said as the two adult silently decided to torment Anise next change possible, well more Jade then Admeta if anything maybe this would get Natalia off her case for a while…

"Really so Admeta is now in a relationship…with a Malkuth solider" Natalia eyes narrowed, "How desperate can one be that she'd turn to a former enemy for companionship?" Natalia looked away from them. Seriously, did this woman who trained Asch have no self respect? Dressing like a floozy and tramping around the country with her beloved! Now this? A Malkuth intended? Even if he was an emissary of peace what was that woman even thinking? Couldn't she keep her hands to her self for a moment?

"We'll talk about this later! Natalie go talk to Uncle about Van for now. I'll join you" Asch said leading Natalia out of the room and away from the near murderous folks in the room…"Asch was finally good for something…" Admeta sighed, "I told her these clothes are a final gift from my master…their special" She said simply and looked away. Relief filled the room after the one who caused the tension left, Jade pushed up his glass and sighed "Well as exciting as this is…I must be leaving, these old bones of mine are just so tired" He said bowing slightly as he left the room…Tear "Wait Tear!" Luke said stopping her before she left, "Yes?" She replied turning and looking at him, "Don't worry too much about Mother…she's always had a frail constitution her falling ill is not your fault" He said trying to assure her. Tear smiled at him, "Thank you, Luke your Mother is very kind, take good care of her" Luke blushed "I'll try my best if anything" with that said Tear left, Ion and Anise where the next to leave the manor "Luke please don't forget about me" Anise cooed at him, "I think that would be kind of hard…your just…um…that uniquely unforgettable" He said nervously to her as the girl giggled and dragged Ion away .

"Quite huh? It seemed so much more…lively when everyone was here.." Guy commented and walked over to Luke and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry you did a very good job today and soon we'll hear all about how the peace treaty is going to be made" with a final pat on the shoulder Guy left for the servant's quarters. Admeta walked over to Luke, and gently placed her hand on his head "I was proud of you, even though in the beginning you were scared you managed to handle yourself pretty well out their; however, don't ever forget that fear…its because your afraid to kill, that makes you human…being afraid of taking a life means you understand that taking a life means taking that person's future, and even the hate that will surely follow it…don't let it drawn you but never forget to take responsibility for the lives you must take," She said calmly, her voice laced with care as she turned left the room, heading towards the area her room was in…

Luke smiled "Natalia really isn't fair to them…Guy is my best friend, even if I think his phobia is silly he has his reasons for it…as for Admeta...she saved my life as well…but I do agree with Natalia on the ways she dresses…but why should clothes be the judge of who someone is on the inside?" he yawned and retired to his own room for the night.

* * *

_ND 2018 - Gnomeday 2 Gnome decan_

When the next morning came, Luke was woken up to a knock on the door "Come in!" He called out as a maid entered "Good Morning Young M aster Luke, it's a beautiful day just as the score predicted; however, there is a slight chance of rain," She smiled bowing, "You're presents has been requested at the castle by his Majesty"

"Whoa really?" He said filled with excitement as he jumped off the bed, "I can really leave the manor!" He smiled brightly at her cause the tiny maid to blush a deep red color, "Apparently so sir" She answered as Luke nearly jumped for joy, "Thank you, carry on!" He said rushing past her and into the court yard. He spotted Pere tending the flowers and walked over to him suddenly as an idea appeared in his head, "Pere…would it be okay…if I…could some flowers…NOT for me of course!" He stuttered bright red and nervous, the elderly man chuckled "I'm sure Tear would love a bouquet, come here after you've gone to the castle and I'll have a nice arrangement for her" He said smiling, Luke nodded and shutting his eyes tightly "Thank you Pere!" He rushed off still red faced…Pere chuckled again "Ah…young love" he went about his business of gathering flowers.

Luke entered the castle and made his way towards the meeting room, pausing only for a moment when he saw Tear talking to Mohs…

" So the seventh fon stone is in Akzeriuth…" Tear muttered rubbing her chin lightly as Mohs smirked "That's right, I want you to stay near Luke, he should be heading that way" He said simply smirking, he knew Luke would be heading that way…"What about me?" Luke inquired stepping towards the two, he seriously didn't trust Mohs and honestly didn't see why Tear did…the man screamed rodent all over his fat rat-like face, "Oh Master Luke! We've been waiting for you, Colonel Curtiss is already with his Highness" The obese clergyman man said smiling at Luke, which only furthered to creep the youth out "Jade huh…well I'll just be going then…uh see ya Tear" He said rushing off to get away from Mohs as fast as he could…

Asch was down in the dungeon angered about the new situation, "How could this happen! Is what you say true Van?" He demanded glaring at the swordsman daring him to tell Asch what he said was all a lie, "I'm afraid not…they will send Luke to Akzeriuth where there he shall be a weapon of Kimlasca and bring war to the Rugnica Plans" Van turned away from his pulp for a dramatic effect, "If only I had succeeded that day seven years ago," He rubbed his temple as his head shook in sorrow. Asch blinked "What do you mean?" He stepped forward towards the cell Van as being held in, "I said it before I wanted to save the both of you…I knew they would throw Luke away like trash, I couldn't bear that fact…so seven years ago, I attempted to kidnap Luke" He admitted facing Asch once more, "But don't blame Admeta for stopping me…wither she knew it was me or not matters very little…but what matters now is saving Luke."

"How do you plan on saving him? Admeta told us she wasn't able to see your face was that a lie?" He demanded placing his hands on the bars and holding them tightly, "During my fight with her, I managed a fonic arte that caused the vain in her right eye to rupture, she is partially blind in that eye, which disabled her ability to see me clearly at the time…as for saving Luke, come with us to Akzeriuth, there we'll help Luke to neutralize the miasma with the power of hyperressonance ! It written in the sixth fon stone, the youth will lead the people from the miner city and thus war shall be brought about to the Rugnica Plans" Van twisted the score's words, he would be done with Luke soon; after all once Akzeriuth was gone as well as Luke, Asch would join him in his holy quest to save the world…he'd have no choice… "I wanted to bring Luke to Daath, to train him as an Oracle Knight, once we help save Akzeriuth, I will glad take the both of you away with me to Daath, were there you'll both become knights for the Order of Lorelei, Asch I need you to become a hero" He said proudly, his voice filled with pride, "Luke will become your direct subordinate so that you can keep an eye on him" he added to further the fuel to the flame, Van never expected Asch to become to obsessed with his little brother to the point he'd be able to manipulated it to his advantage…this brother complex of Asch's was coming in handy…A soldier came and released Van, he then explained to the both of them what had occurred in the throne room, "Van…I'll intercept them before they leave Baticul…and I'll meet you at Akzeriuth" they both parted ways…

"What?" Tear blushed as Luke presented the lovely bunch of flowers to her that she had ever seen! They smelled wonderful, and all the colors they had were gorgeous! Luke had told Jade and Tear he had wanted to go home to grab something quickly and when he came back, he had given her flowers! The red head had a pink blush on his face, "I wanted to thank you for everything…even kidnapping me…hehe, after all if it weren't for you'd I'd still be locked up for another three years!" He said as Tear took the flowers and brought them to her nose, she breathed in the wonderful fragrance and smiled "Th…thank you there beautiful" She said…

"Luke I never knew you could be such a romantic" Came Admeta's teasing voice, the group turned and gasped, "I had to get out of their, Natalia was on the rampage and very nearly succeeded in raiding my clothes of clothes she hated, and insisted that wear something red to match Jade's eyes. Doesn't that girl think I'd have more common sense then to copulate with such a horrendous man?" She said twitching "I myself would never commit to a relationship with such a devious and annoying woman" Jade said bluntly glaring daring her to make another comment, "I would never consent to any form of relation with such obnoxious man!" The two glared at each other, "You're perverted old woman," He retorted "You're a senile old man," She shot back, "Your very contemptuous" He followed up with, "At least I have fun with it" She further provoked him

Luke and Tear sighed "Maybe we should stop joking with them…at least before they kill each other" he muttered as Tear simply nodded…at this point Guy and come to met up with the four of them and noticed the glaring match between the elderly folks "Wow…I never want to get those two angry at me…ever…I think there glaring match just killed a passing fly" Guy laughed nervously "Any way, what are the travel plans for Akzeriuth?"

"I'd like to know as well, if I may inquire?" Van stated as he opened the door leading outside the castle, he smiled at Luke and then looked at Tear, "Hmm Tear who gave you those flowers?" He asked and narrowed his eyes at her blushing face, "L…Luke gave them to me" She said. If Van weren't the good actor that he was, he would be slaughtering Luke at that very moment, his dislike of the boy now growing _"This piece of trash isn't worthy of you Tear…but I shouldn't worry after all he won't be around much longer anyway"_ He thought and then listened to Jade's plans on the decoy ship…After a small discussion it was decided Van would go on ahead by ship while the rest traveled by foot to Chesedonia…the group split from there.

"I know…" Natalia said simply with a smug look on her face, Asch blinked and took a step back "What do you know Natalia?" He asked calmly eyeing her with suspicion, "Oh that after you help Luke save Akzeriuth, your running away to Daath, and that seven years ago it was Van who kidnapped Luke…" Asch sighed, "So what is your point?" He asked getting annoyed as Natalia placed her hands on her hips "Take me with you to Akzeriuth! Or I'll tell everyone including Luke how his most trusted instructor kidnapped him all those years ago" She turned away that smug look on her face, "Can you image how hurt Luke will be on finding out his older brother knew who his kidnapper was and never thought about telling him? Or how crushed he will be on finding out that his instructor was the conductor of his kidnapping?" Asch sighed in defeat and laughed in spite of himself, he was beat "Fine you can come along with me, but we have to hurry…I saw one of the god general waiting in front of the city…if I know anything that moron Guy will probably suggest leaving Baticul through the old factory" He took Natalia's hand and the two were off to catch up with the group… It was only a matter of time before he became a hero and Luke was once again worshiping the ground he walked on, they would be brothers again…close as thieves…just like before _"I just want him back, he doesn't need those other people, he has me!"_ He thought angrily.

By the time the group traveling by land reached the factory they were in for a surprise, "Jade did I die on that air cart? Because surly I'm in hell" Admeta sighed now staring at the Princess and Heir to the throne…standing their waiting for them, "Unfortunately not, hell isn't big enough for two devils after all" Jade retorted keeping a straight face. Luke was feeling the headache as well "Natalia, Asch why are you two here?" He asked them with a frown on his face, "Two bitter enemies are about to conjoin in peace, this is hardly the time for a Princess to be sitting around at home" She scoffed crossing her arms, "Besides I'm much more useful then that under dressed hussy, the uncivil one, or that empty headed oracle solider! I'm a master of Lanvaldear Archery and a studied healer!" She said with a pride filled voice daring anyone to question her authority, "As heir to the throne it should be my duty to ensure the people of Akzeriuth are saved, this treaty can't afford to fail" Asch said simply with his eyes narrowed at all of them, he and Guy particularly seemed to be having a glaring match to the death. Luke growled "Jade, Tear, and Admeta your all probably going to disagree with me, but we need to keep moving or we'll miss Ion! Saving Ion needs to take priority! Let's just let them come along, the more we argue the more time is wasted…the further away Ion is going to be…" Luke said not really wanting to deal with this frustration anymore then he honestly had to. Tear sighed and eyed the princess with a scrutinizing eye, Luke was right arguing wouldn't get them any closer to saving Master Ion "I'm actually going to agree with that…we're wasting time if we argue" she said sighing wishing she didn't have to put up with the insults from her Highness…in the end it was a forced and hurried decision as they began moving further inward towards the factor's exit…

Ion sighed sadly, as he looked at his captor the god general Domitius the Conqueror; All he had wanted this morning was take a pleasant stroll through Baticul before Anise woke up, however he managed to get kidnapped again _"I wonder if Anise will scold me again?"_ He thought sadly as he was once more looked at Domitius's shadowed face and turned to the window of the fon tech operated wagon he had been placed in, he assumed they were taking him to the Tartarus _"A bigger question is why are they unlocking the seals to the Sephiroths? I don't think I have a reason to worry…after all the knowledge to use them is long gone and no one is capable of use them…but I'm still bothered by the why. I really hope Luke and the others are alright…I wonder if they'll come rescue me…I doubt it I'm such a burden on them…"_ Ion's thoughts were jolted to a stop when the wagon came to a sudden stop and the sound of rain could be heard, blinking from his stupor Ion looked outside and saw it was raining…the door opened and he was lead out into the ran, he saw the Tartarus waiting for them to bored. Several knights rushed over to them and began guiding them to the entrance…

"GIVE BACK ION!" Ion stopped in his tracks and turned around and saw Luke charging at Domitius with his sword out and ready to strike the god general _"They…they came for me?"_ He felt something a kin to…to happiness, he watched in wonder as Luke tried his best to send the god general back but had very little luck…

"Don't be a fool boy! You haven't the chance to beat me!" Domitius shouted thrusting his left and right index and pointer fingers into Luke's sides, gut, and a selected area on his back using the third and sixth fonons to create an electrical charge, this sent the youth wheeling back in pain, and unable to move his legs and arms properly, he smirked at the group…Domitius paused landing on the oldest woman in the group and glared hard at her…it was her…

Admeta's eyes met with Domitius, no one else seemed to notice this as they rushed to Luke's aid to see what was wrong with their dear friend…the group finally had a good look at the Special Ops commander, short blue hair, his eye right the color of the sun a burning yellow, the left eye a sobering blue as the sea, and skin a pale as the moon "We meet again woman…next time we meet I'll show you my power, I'll make you regret that time!" He said as Sync ordered him to get aboard the land ship and left…

Admeta frowned and walked over to Luke, "Hold still Domitius messed with your nerves and right now their all back wards…your brains electrical waves to move your legs are being sent to your arms and the waves to move your arms are being sent to your legs" She said and began jabbing him in the spots to fix the boy up right as rain…The group looked at her wide eyed "You mean…Domitius used your artes?" Luke asked struggling to remember how to use his legs as he wobbly stood up, Admeta said nothing and began walking away heading towards the direction of the land ship went…

"Admeta! Answer us! How does one of the god generals know your artes?" Asch demanded and began chasing after her; however, he was stopped by Jade "Some people find it hard to talk of the past…leave her for now, she'll tell us when she is ready" They nodded in a somber way and began heading towards the desert oasis…

"There has been a change in plans," Sync spoke to the crew operating the Tartarus, "We'll be skipping the Zao Ruins for now and will be heading straight for Akzeriuth" He reported as the land ship began moving to its destination…

Night fell upon them during their walk in the desert, everyone was quite as they sat around the a small fire "What do you know Admeta," Asch demanded wanting to know anything about the mysterious god general they had encountered, Admeta blinked "Why Asch I know a lot of things! What would you like to know? A pressure point for increasing Natalia's breast size maybe?" She asked innocently with straight face, "Theirs a pressure point for that!" Anise shouted and scrambled over to her and bowed down low "Please teach me that one please! I'll go through any training you tell me to!" She pleaded, "Oh Anise, for this pressure point you don't need any special training!" Admeta said a little too cheerfully _"I can't believed she actually believed that…, poor thing I don't have the heart to tell it doesn't work,"_ she thought and even noticed Natalia was listening while pretending not to actually listen, "All you have to do is press down with your index and pointer finger here" Admeta demonstrated by pressing down where the valley of her breasts were, Tear, Anise and Natalia blushed, Anise actually was trying it, as was Natalia secretly anyway "And hold for five minutes a day and in no time you'll have bigger breasts!" She cheered happily. Asch and Luke twitched…Guy however was quite happy to have an excuse to stare, "That's not what I meant!" Asch shouted blushing beet red, "What do you know about Domitius?" He said this time being more specific about his topic. However, he was met with a hell freezing glare "Didn't I tell you it's impolite to ask a woman of her past" She said in a all to calm voice as a hint for Asch to let the topic go, "It's my past and I do not wish to divulge it yet…" She looked away.

"Let's just get some sleep, we'll reach Chesedonia tomorrow…Anise I'm sorry we didn't save Ion today, but I swear we'll keep looking for him!" Luke said determinedly, Anise looked up from her task and smiled "Thank you Luke, Ion was right! Your really kind!" She said and headed off to sleep…the group soon followed except for Jade and Admeta "So does it really work?" He asked mildly curious, "Not at all…it's a total lie made to give comfort to the not so well endowed" She admitted as Jade stifled a chuckle, "Anise isn't going to like that" Admeta looked at Jade and smirked "Well that's what she get for spreading such nasty rumors about old folks like us" Jade sighed "You really are a devious woman" they both stood watch for monsters for a while before turning in as well.

Ragged, tried, and covered in a two years worth of sand the rag-tag group finally made it to Chesedonia "What I wouldn't do for a shower" Tear sighed softly swiping the sweat from her forehead, "Showers yeah" Luke muttered agreeing with the melodist "You can't share one with Tear you know" Jade said teasing the young boy into blushing, "Oh my Luke how perverted you are" Admeta joined in as everyone began to stare at Luke, the girls in the group looked rather peeved by this assumption, "I wasn't thinking that! Don't put words in people's mouth!" He said blushing and looking away feeling humiliated by the teasing elders. Tear was also rather embarrassed by such a statement "Man you two never let up do you?" Guy asked smiling nervously at them, "What can I say, I plan on using my remaining youth to develop into a memorial character and too that end I plan to drive you youngsters up the wall" He stated with a straight face, Natalia made a displeased face "What a ridicules goal" she muttered as Asch nodded in agreement, "Indeed considering that already Admeta's job" Natalia elbowed Asch in the gut, "Don't encourage them!" She scolded with a slight twitch in her eye…

"_Damn it! Its taking way too long to get to Akzeriuth! Master Van will already be there waiting! I'm going to save Luke and become a hero! Then Luke will have to look up to me! Look at him paying attention to everyone but me! I'm his older brother! He's supposed to pay attention to me!" _Asch thought in annoyance…

Needless to say the lest but the boat trip to Kaitzur was a very welcomed one indeed, the cool sea breeze cooling them off, a time to rest for the short remainder of their journey to the miner city.

"Okay first start by opening your fon slots, and listen for the fonon" Tear instructed for their first fonon lesson on bored the deck of the ship, Luke closed his eyes as instructed "Okay..um listen for fonon? How does that work?" He asked nervously hoping to not embarrass himself, Tear smiled as she explained "Fonon produce a vibration, you can't actually hear them, but more like feel them" Tear explained and remember during her own training with Major Legretta, she smiled softly at the memory of her own instructor "Hey..I think I got!" Luke exclaimed smiling bright as he felt the fonons gathering around him, "Good don't forget that feeling, Once you've gotten a good enough handle on them we'll move unto healing artes" She said as she turned to the ocean, Luke moved to stand next to her. His eyes drifted over to her and simply watched the wind sway her hair about, he blushed and looked away…

Natalia had decided to check to see if Luke was doing alright, she knew the boy was nervous about being assigned such a large and important tasked, he had even stated so back in Baticul. Natalia had wanted to comfort her little cousin and assure him everything would be fine, she held no doubt that Luke would do Kimlasca proud, "Oh their he is" She said spotting him on the deck with that oracle knight Tear that he had stood up and defended during their first encounter. She sighed, Tear had saved her life in back in the factor she couldn't forget that, if anything she felt Tear was actually a kind person and felt badly for her earlier insults. Natalia began moving towards the pair but was stopped by a familiar voice "Natalia for a fellow girl you really can't see the signs there?" Anise asked with a playful smile on her face, Natalia blinked "What do you mean Anise?" She asked wondering what the smaller girl was trying to get at, "That atmosphere over there screams love!" Natalia blinked and gasped and looked back at Tear and Luke, why hadn't she seen it earlier? Luke was blushing, smiling, and acting so happy, was he…could he be? Turning to Anise she waited "He's probably feeling shy and awkward right now…leave him be" Natalia wanted to giggle, she felt so giddy inside "Luke's first love…how romantic," She smiled brightly at the thought of a possible double wedding, she couldn't help remembering the times she and Asch had been alone together on a date and how precious those moments were to her, "You might be happy, but their goes my chance of marrying into money" Anise complained as she watched the two, "I bet its because Tear has a nice chest, but soon that won't be a problem now that I know the pressure point to make that area bigger!" She said confidently as Natalia blushed, "Really, sometimes Admeta can be so vulgar…" the princess commented, "Oh please, she an old woman let her have fun, besides I like her! After all I've never seen anyone ever annoy the Colonel like she does!" She giggled, "And what so wrong about the way see dresses? If I had her figure I'd dress that way too!" Natalia thought about it for a while, "I'll try to be kinder to her, after all look at how I've already misjudged you and Tear, your both really nice people" She said smiling at Anise, "I guess first impressions aren't always correct," They both laughed at themselves "I did sound rather horrible to the both of you didn't I? And I've always spoken to Admeta in the worst way as well…" She admitted and began walking away from where Luke and Tear were, Anise following her "Well maybe…If Ion were here he'd probably say it's not to late to change" Natalia wholeheartedly agreed…

"He's in a hurry for some reason" Admeta said glaring at the wall, "He said we'd meet up in Chesedonia, but then instead goes ahead with a vanguard unit to Akzeriuth…wouldn't normally be…good for motal to allow the ambassador to arrive with the vanguard at his side?" she questioned

Jade sighed why was that woman so insistent on making the commandant an enemy? Normally he'd agree on such grounds; however, he believed Van was as eager as the rest of them to save the citizens of the miner town "Your suspicion of breaded people is getting rather annoying, I don't believe he had any ill will, there are many lives at stack here if Van is taking the head charge let him" He said bluntly and was satisfied when said woman crossed her arms and went silent…

"Okay where do we go from here?" Luke asked everyone as they disembarked, "Well in order to get to Akzeriuth, we'll have to pass the Deo Pass; however, Admeta brought up a point" Jade said pushing up his glasses, "If we start out now we can reach Choral Castle, spend the night their and then get through the Deo Pass by the end of tomorrow afternoon" He finished explaining the plan, Luke nodded in agreement, "Well sounds good to me, everyone else okay with that?" no one had any complaints about it…

As predicted by night fall they reached Choral Castle, "Wow! I can't believe its been so long since we've been here!" Luke said running on ahead of the group and into the castle, "Luke! Be careful!" Tear shouted suddenly "We aren't alone…" She finished too lately and with a sigh rushed in after him, "He's too easily excited"

"Wow, this really brings back a lot of memories…" Guy said looking around, "But Tear is right…someone else is here, there looks to be recent activity…" He narrowed his eyes and began following the two teens that rushed ahead of them, he was worried about Luke already; however, Asch pushed Guy back and moved ahead of him "Stop getting so close to Luke! Your just a servant! You should be allowed to be his 'friend' at all!" Asch finally having had enough of Guy buddy, buddy relationship with Luke, "Hey why don't you back off! That's for Luke to decided not you! I'm his friend wither you like it or not and I'll stay his friend all the same!" Guy snapped having had enough of Asch high and mighty attitude "I've been a real pain lately! I don't get you at all! Even before all this you were pretty much a bastard but now you're a total asshole!" He said storming off after his dear friend. Asch sneered gripping the hilt of his and shaking in anger, "Enough" A stern voice followed by several painful jabs to his arms causing the limbs to become useless "You've lost it Asch, I know I trained you better then this!" Admeta sternly said her eyes hardening at him as she walked away followed behind by Anise and Jade. Natalia was surprised by Asch's behavior, she walked over to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "Asch I don't know what's going on but I'm beginning to worry about you, please talk to me, let me know what wrong maybe I can help fix it" She urged her beloved to share with her only to gasp in surprise he pushed her away with his limp arms and storm away…Natalia looked at Asch's retreating back "What happened to the man I fall in love with?" She was nearly in tears as she followed the group in.

Luke had wondered around a bit as the memories of the past seemed to fill his mind with endless joy "Wow…this place really fell apart from the years of neglect…" He said entering the next room his father's study, there he spotted a door "Huh? I don't remember that?" He pushed open the door and followed the winding staircase down, "What the hell is that? And why is it here?" He gasped spotting a rather large fon machine. The rest of the group managed to catch up with him, Jade froze on the spot _"Why! Why is this here?"_ He only half listened to the conversation being held, Jade felt his heart speed up at the sight of this terror from his past, why was it here mocking him for all he was worth? "Hey Jade you look like you know something care to share?" Guy asked turning to the Malkuth soldier curiously, Jade regained his composer "I'm not entirely too sure myself, I'd need time to think to be sure" He said trying to hid the nervous feeling inside. Everyone was now looking intently at Jade except Admeta who suddenly and loudly clapped her hands together, "Okay, okay children time for bed!" She said ushering them away, "But we still want to know what that is" Luke protest "It's a popcorn maker! There happy! Bed now or Yoga lessons in the morning and I won't make them easy" Admeta threatened as the youth ran off in fear of any possible yoga lessons. Jade for once was grateful to the damnable woman, "A popcorn maker?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at her, "Well I didn't see you coming up with anything…I don't know why your scared but…everyone is entitled to keep there own secrets…also I needed to thank you for before…about…not telling them…" She paused touching her right eye and Jade nodded in understanding, "You actually taught them yoga?" He chuckled, "Tried to teach to teach them Yoga, but apparently nobles lack the needed flexibility to do anything in regards to yoga"

Asch woke up sometime around the middle of the night and began investigating the strange machine "Popcorn maker my ass" He muttered looking at all the fon machines that were set up. This machine meant something to Jade and he wanted to know; he wanted any type of blackmail on the obnoxious man he could get his hands on, he'd be damn to let an opportunity like this past! He'd get rid of one of the nuisances that kept Luke away from him and soon the rest would follow. Soon, so soon he'd be Luke's hero again, and the two of them would be off to Daath to become oracle knights, Luke would look up to him again, love him and him alone once more…he'd forget these other people that didn't matter, a princess that didn't really love him or a country willing to use them both as weapons for war, soon it would all be put behind them…suddenly he blinked and spotted a fon disk had been left inside one of the machines shrugging he popped the disk out and placed it inside his pocket, he'd look at it later.

The morning came and the group set out once more for their final destination, the hike through the Deo Pass was almost uneventful, Jade and Admeta teasing the younger ones in the group, while Luke and Guy chatted most of the way their. Natalia had been tying to get closer to Asch the whole time with little success, Tear and Anise were walking in silence…the firing of a gun cause the group to jump back and turn their gaze to a familiar blond standing on the rocky cliff "Major!" Tear nearly shouted looking at the blond, "Tear why do you insist on remaining with these people?" Legretta asked looking down at the group, "I'm under orders from Grand Maestro Mohs. What about you? Where is Ion and why have you been traveling to the Sephiroth?" She demanded taking up a defensive stance in case the older woman decided to attack, "To win freedom and free will for human beings" Legretta answered as if she were merely talking about the weather. "What do you mean?" To Tear this sounded quite confusing what did Major Legretta mean by that? Speaking in a calm manner Legretta explained "This world is completely controlled by the Score. Don't you think that's wrong?"

Admeta froze, those same words as him "The Score doesn't exist to control people, it's merely a tool to help them follow the correct path…" She said trying to keep her voice calm as Legretta spoke again "Perhaps that is what works for you shadow fighter; however, most people depend on the score. It controls them. The worst cases consult the Score to see what they should have for dinner. You are no different." She said condescendingly. "we don't go that far, but…If the Score shows the future, its best to live as it says…" Anise said looking at Legretta unsure of what this conversation really meant, "The Score you get read on your birthday is a useful reference" Guy said placing a hand on the hilt of his sword "Yes. And you hear your life's Score, from the moment you're born, so…" Natalia began saying as Jade seemed to take over "In the end, relying on the Score makes life easier. Mind you the Scores other then Yulia's are vague and had to understand."

"That's what I'm talking about this world is mad! Someone has to change it. Tear! Join us!" Legretta said in a commanding voice to the young woman she had trained so many years ago, Tear however clutched her fist tightly "I still don't trust my brother, and you're his loyal partner. Until my suspicions toward him are cleared, I can't return to you!" She said determinedly glaring at Legretta, "Fine then! You'll see soon how twisted Score is sooner or later, hope you had fun at Choral Castle!" As she turned to leave Jade called out "So it was you people! Why are you trying to resurrect that forbidden technology!" He demanded glaring daggers and wishing for this woman death with all his might, Luke and the others blinked in surprise wondering what he was referring to "Whose idiea was it! Was it Dist's?" He shouted as Legrette sneered "Are you talking about Fomicry? What good will it do you to know? The die has been cast Necromancer!" with that said she turned and fled, Jade pulled out his spear and in anger shouted "Over my dead body!"

"Colonel…You're actually really angry" Anise said sounding a little worried, pulling his weapon back in he turned around to face the group "…I'm sorry. I lost control, I'm alright now. Let's hurry to Akzeriuth" He commanded as the group began moving on, Asch spoke up "Were you talking about that machine back in Choral Castle?" He asked glaring at Jade "And what was that about Fomicry?" He demanded moving next to Jade trying to get an answer out of the old man. Luke stepped in "Leave it be Asch, whatever it is about Jade doesn't want to talk about it" He said not liking how tense the air was at the moment and didn't want Asch to make it even worse, Asch pulled away from Luke and glared at him "You've been getting way to close…to…these commoners!" He shouted at the youth, his green eyes flaring with anger "You're a noble its high time you started acting like one! These people aren't worthy of even being close to you! And stop defending everyone! If want to know something then it damn well better be answered!" He shouted as a fist made contact with his face. Everyone blinked to see Guy rubbing his fist "I've had it up to here with you! Get off your high horse! Ever since Luke started drifting away from your over controlling personality you've been going crazy over it! Luke doesn't belong to you!" Guy shouted as Asch retorted with a punch of his own, it looked like a fight was ready to break out between the two. The sky opened up and torrents of rain fell on the group, Jade took hold of Guy while Admeta began dragging Asch off "Enough both of you, there are more pressing matters that we need to attend! Remember Akzeriuth! The miasma?" She scolded Asch as the group once more began walking…

"_How dare she! The lame soldiers daring to scold me! She's never even told anyone she's half blind! What right does a useless soldier have to tell me what to do! Master Van should have been my only instructor! Why did my parents never release her? Hump probably felt sorry for her…and Guy how dare that lowly commoner punch me! I'll have him executed the next chance I get! I'll kill him!" _Asch thoughts raged.

By noon as predicted, the tired and tension filled group reached Akzeriuth. Luke gasped "This is…this is horrible…" He rushed over to a fallen man, "Sir! Are you okay! We're here to help!" He said and turned to the group, "Tear…can you use fonic hymn to create a shield like at river? Just to give us enough time to heal them and help them to safety?" He asked looking worried.

Natalia was already way ahead of Luke, using healing artes to ease the poisoned pain "This is really awful!" She said "The miasma is everywhere!"

Asch was stunned by the sight of so much suffering but snapped from his thoughts as Luke and Natalia ran off to help "Natalia, Luke, don't touch them their dirty you might catch something!" He scolded them. The two stared in shock "What's dirty? What am I going to catch! Don't say stupid things!" Natalia said in shocked not believing the words the just flew from his mouth. Luke wanted to cry, those words nearly ripped him apart how could he say that? He chose to ignore Asch as he picked up the man he had been trying to help and eased him into a cart, "Anise can you use Tokunaga to carry some of these people away from the miasma?" He asked, Anise nodded as she pulled her puppet from her back and increased his size, she set to her assigned task. Tear used her fonic hymn but because the miasma was so strong it and vast it didn't help much everyone was racing around to help as many people as possible…

Asch was starting to worry _"Damn it! If Luke removes these people a war will start! Where is Master Van?" _He thought, which no sooner was answered as the temporary mayor had come over to talk to them, telling them Van had gone into tunnel 14 to help the people trapped down there…

"Let's head down their, Master Van might be their with the vanguard" Luke said "Where are they anyway…the vanguard should be here helping" He pondered, as he headed towards the tunnel. Admeta froze "He's right…I have a really bad feeling…" She said a worried look on her face as she followed behind walking next to Jade, "Jade…" She whispered "Please….please keep an eye on Luke for me…if anything were to happen…I might not be able to protect him…" She begged him "Wither I like it or not, you're the strongest person among us…" Jade turned to her and said nothing, he too was starting to get inkling feeling about all this…They approached the tunnel "My word! The miasma seems to be seeping out from this tunnel!" Natalia exclaimed gasping as she looked inside the tunnel, "Yes apparently so, be on guard we don't know what awaits us further down" Jade warned narrowing his eyes he was mentally prepared for anything at this point.

An oracle knight approached the group and gave a salute to "Locrian Sergeant Grants!" and stood at ease "My name's Hyman. I'm the one who informed Grand Maestro Mohs about the seventh Fonstone." he said, Tear looked at him and nodded "Good Work." she said. Luke blinked "Wow they found?" He then frowned "Well I guess you'll be leaving us for while…good luck Tear!" He said knowing she'd have to investigate, Tear turned to Luke "I'll catch up with as soon as I can, I promise. For now please take care of the villagers" with that said she left with Hyman and the remaining group proceeded inwards.

The mine shaft had a musty, damp smell to it and the fact it was dark made it hard to see, moving with caution the gang headed downwards heading further and further into the darkened mine shaft. Anise felt her heart pounding in her ears, she couldn't figure out why she was feeling so nervous all of a sudden _"Cool it Anise, I'm probably feeling this way because this place reminds me of a horror story…gah! Now I'm really scared!"_ Anise thought quietly looking around "Wow! Look at all these gem stones just sticking out of wall!" She exclaimed trying to steel her fears, Guy blinked and looked at anise and smiled "Yeah, there kind of nice looking, Kimlasca has trouble coming by mineral ores like these," He commented trying to ease the tension as well, "Yes. Minerals from Akzeriuth are highly valued as raw materials for weapons and armor" Jade informed them, "Which probably is why Yes. Minerals from Akzeriuth is so sought after during war times" Natalia nodded in agreement with Jade "Sadly yes, but I honestly hope we can avoid this war…" She said solemnly as she looked at Jade, "We will avoid it! I refuse to fail! Too many lives depend on it…and I know you'll all be helping to…I mean seriously! You guys are all very strong!" Luke said looking at them smiling, "Luke I'm so proud of you, your being so responsible!" Admeta said smiling "Feel moved to tears" Jade snorted at that "Honestly I doubt that, demons don't have tear ducts after all" Admeta twitched, "You should know, being one yourself" the group sighed "You've exceeded you fighting for the week, no more arguing till next Remday!" Anise booed at them.

Miasma was starting to build up stronger the further down they went, and so were the heart breaking cries of agony from the miners the group approached finally reaching them. Natalia rushed over to the closes to her and kneeled down "Don't worry we're here to help!" She began casting healing artes, Luke rushed over to another falling miner "Natalia…I'm really starting to feel envious of you…I wish I could help like that" He felt a little useless for a moment before shaking his head as he check on the man before him "Can you hear me? Are you well enough to walk?" He tried helping the man up; however, Asch had came over to him and began dragging him away "Hey what's your problem!" He demanded as Asch dragged him further in, Jade and Admeta followed along behind them "Something is wrong, I don't see the vanguard anyway. They should have been here" Jade commented, "could they be further in?" Admeta asked as the four remaining approached the arch leading away from the fallen miners the sounds of battle caught their ears "What is that! Jade I'll check it out, you stay with them!" Admeta took off to see what was going on. Jade was about to say something but didn't get a chance, did she really not have the confidence to protect them herself? Sighing he followed the boys further in stopping as they spotted Van…

"Master Van! There you are!" Asch said excitedly running over to the swordsman, Luke was twitching "This dragged me away? There are people suffering! Our reunion with Master Van will have to AH!" Luke screamed in pain as a needle pierced the skin of his arm. Jade rushed forward but stopped, his eyes narrowed _"Drugs? Why is he…? Damn it if I attack now I run the risk of hurting Luke!" _Jade thought as Van smirked and began dragging the half conscious Luke away into a strange looking passage "Master what are doing?" Asch panicked as he followed behind, "Don't worry Asch, he isn't hurt, besides this way we can easily guide him in the efforts to erase the miasma" Van assured the boy as he carried Luke down into the strange passage. Jade followed behind quickly hoping to stop whatever Van was planning on doing, "Take one step Necromancer and I can't promise you this child will be safe!" Van warned as he raced down to where his goal was with Jade close at his heels it was rather annoying "Damn it what are you planning Grants!" Jade shouted, he was fascinated by what he saw but that would have to wait for later, Luke's life seemed to be in danger

The Sephiroth, Van smirked _"Finally, it's finally almost over.."_ He thought leading the two red head down to the passage ring, he propped Luke up and helped him to stand "Van you promised Luke wouldn't be hurt!" He shouted at the older man, "I told the necromancer a bluff, I would never dream of hurting Luke" He smiled sincerely.. As he looked back at look his perfect puppet.

"mASter…VaN? What…HAPpping?" Luke said in a slurred voice, his braining was feeling foggy and clouded, he couldn't think straight! What…what was happening to him? Did he just hear Jade's voice?

"Now 'foolish child Luke' unleash your power" Van said saying a trigger phrase as he rubbed his goatee feeling victorious…

Luke felt his body move, but not that he was controlling it…

Admeta was looking around in the upper level of the mine when she spotted Tear and Ion running towards them "Tear! What's going on? You found Ion?" She asked now feeling really worried, "The vanguard was wiped out!" Tear said in a frightful tone, "The Oracle Knights who captured the Tartarus ambushed them!" She exclaimed, Admeta blinked "Why? Are they trying to stop us form save Akzeriuth?" Admeta asked as that bad feeling began to surface within her gut, "No, they were waiting here under orders from Van to take me away." Tear explained trying to keep calm for the moment, however she was really worried about the people she had gotten to know, she needed to save them and this town!

Admeta looked puzzled "Take you away why? Is Van planning something?" She demanded to know, the feeling of something terrible only got worse as Tear nodded, "I went to verify the Seventh Fonstone. It turns out it wasn't real, but I was nearly kidnapped by Oracle soldiers when I went there" She further explained "It's my brother! He wants to protect me from what he's about to do! Where is he now! He's trying to do something horrible!"

Admeta took a step back as fireballs began pelting towards them "Do something about that little boy you call Asch!" Domitius "Or will all die! I'm not letting anyone take my revenge!" ran past them followed by two griffins, "It was him! Domitius who told me! Van is planning on destroying Akzeriuth! He helped me and Ion get away" Tear shouted clutching her fist tightly as Admeta shocked by her statement turned and began running towards where she left Jade…Tear and Ion following close behind.

Jade watched in horror as Van said what he deduced as a hypnotic trigger phrase, "A self induced…hyperressonance!" He was in shock as he rushed down the path towards them as Mieu and Asch had been sent flying back from the seer force of the hyperressonance Luke caused…the fon machine Luke had been standing in front of disintegrated and Luke fell to the ground just as the rest of the party arrived, "Tec…damn too late," Domitius said in all too calm voice glaring at Van, "Domitius why are you here! I gave you an order not to come here!" Van barked as the young god general shrugged "You were about to break your promise to me! You said no harm would come to what's mine!" He shouted turning around and jabbing one of the griffins in the neck as it passed by him, the poor monster suffocated to death "Now you can even save your wonder boy" He smirked at the seething Van as he mounted the remaining monster "Damn you, you better live so I may punish you later for disobeying orders!" He said

"Van! You lied to me! You promised me, that you'd preserve these outer lands!" Tear shouted as the world began to shake violently "What about the people of Akzeriuth? The Oracle solders in the Tartarus? They'll all be killed!"

"Mystearica, some day you'll come to understand the folly and ugliness of this world, till then I want you to live at least long enough to come to your senses, you have the fonic hymns use them and live!" with that he made his escape

Falling…that was what this sensation was.. falling.. Luke felt he had separated from his body, words were being said but he couldn't make them out… what was happening?

Asch had come too as the ground below him was shaking "Luke!" he rushed over to his little brother and held him tightly in his arms what was happening?

"Everyone gather around me!" Tear shouted as everyone did as she asked, "Never thought you'd come to help…Domitius…" Admeta said as the world fell apart and all of them falling with them, "I want revenge, I plan on taking it with my own hands Maria" Admeta looked away from the name "That name isn't supposed to be used around outside the family and you that know Nathaniel" Domitius humped "Still obeying those archaic clan rules?" He sneered she glared at him "Yes, because that is the duty we trained for since our birth" that was the end of the conversation as they landed…somewhere under ground.

Luke felt groggy "HuH?" He opened his eyes, everything was foggy and unclear except that tiny cry for help "WHat?" He turned to call and began wobbly walking towards it, he wanted to help…he didn't understand, everything felt so heavy… "SAve..MuSt" He fell back into darkness as a tiny boy drowned in endless sea of mud and miasma…

_To be continued…for sure!_

_Notes:_

_Damn! I wanted to write up to Akzeriuth because I really had this idea playing out in my head of Van drugging Luke which will make it all the more hard to except…I mean does anybody ever really remember when they've had a hard cold medicine that made them feel so heavy they can't remember a thing? Pretty much Asch who was being a spoiled brat helped aid in Akzeriuth's destruction…and yes I used my OC to kill the escape griffin….but in the next chapter I want everyone beating down on Asch…for some reason I feel like I focused a little too much on Admeta…I normally hate Ocs because authors often put too much focus on them, so me doing one is out of character for me…please give me feed back and tell me if Ademta became too much, I wanted to help build her into the past that Luke and Asch had lived in…and build a little on her story but I didn't want to focus on her too much…_

_And again sorry for this grammatically nightmare…but I honestly could careless right now, especially since I just had to write an persuasive essay for my college English teacher…urgh annoying! _


	5. Chapter 5: Awaking Dawn

Notes:

I'm sad to say many of you might not like this chapter, there are some scenes in which may focus a little much on the Ocs past…I really don't want to write Oriton Cavern to me its kind of boring to write and we already know what they find …I may do flash backs later…but I'm going to write from Admeta's POV fair warning…

Chapter 5:

Awaking Dawn

"Ohh, my head" Luke winced as the light of the Tartarus cabin seemed to beam directly into his unfocused eyes, his head felt so heavy, and his body drained "What…happened?" He looked around and gasped rushing to his feet "The Tartarus? Did the Oracle Knights capture us!" He turned towards the door and tried to open it. Upon finding it unlocked the youth filled with caution ventured down the hall, his mind flashing…

"_Now 'foolish child Luke' unleash your power," Van said as Luke's body began to move, the feeling similar to what happened on the Ferry…_

Luke paused in shock, placing a hand over his mouth as if he were afraid he would lose his lunch"What? Was that?" He felt as though he were watching the scenes from some horrible nightmare.

_The fon tech disintegrating before him, the world crumbling around him…_

"No…no!" Luke moaned grabbing his slightly more cleared head, "How…how? I'm.." he shook as the tears began spilling down his face, the pain, the suffering, the lives now lost "I'm MURDERER!" He shouted clasping to his knees…

"_Mommy…Daddy it hurts" A little boy named John had cried out, Natalia rushing to try and save him only to be stopped by Tear, "Don't that's a sea of mud and miasma you'll die if you jump in!" She scolded, Natalia's face was etched with the feeling of being powerless in this hopeless situation "We have to do something or he'll die!" Natalia cried, "We'll try healing artes, they might reach him!" but it was too late, the little boy sank beneath the surface…_

He choked hard, it was suddenly becoming difficult to breath, "Luke! He's going into circulatory shock" A voice Luke knew cried out as his vision became blurry again, "Murderer, I'm a…a monster" He tried backing away, such a person as he didn't deserve help, a pair of hands forced him down as he was carried back to the cabin, "Luke really is messed up, does he know what happened?" another familiar male voice asked, "Hmm probably in way, he might be seeing things run through his head…like re-watching a nightmare" and older male voice replied…and the door shut closed…as Luke fell back into darkness.

Meanwhile on the bridge of the Tartarus everyone was standing still, many thoughts running through their head. When Jade, Guy, and Tear returned to the bridge the group looked at them and waited, Tear spoke first "Luke woke up; however, it seemed a combination of the drug given to him and the events of Akzeriuth were too much for him," Tear paused and looked down at her feet, "He went into shock…before falling unconscious again…he called himself a murderer" their was silence again so thick it could be cut with a knife, "Jade please tell me, what happened down their?" Admeta asked looking at the Malkuth soldier, desperate filled eyes hoping it wasn't true "Luke didn't…didn't" She was shaking, Jade stood calmly as he pushed up his glasses and held his hand over his face with a heavy sigh "Asch and Van guided a drugged Luke to what Ion called the passage rings, there Van said what I believe was hypnotic trigger phrase…which cause Luke to create a self induced hyperressonance… that was directed at the Sephiroth tree…" He looked at the group placing his hand once more in his pocket "And that destroyed Akzeriuth and killed thousands of people" again the silence set in…

"But Luke didn't mean to…you said it yourself he was drugged, if anything" Anise glared at Asch, it was his fault her eyes accused, he brought Luke to Van, and Van was the one to drug Luke! Anise felt her hand traveling near Tokunaga, oh how she wanted to smash this royal brat into pieces!

Natalia also felt her eyes drifting to Asch, she wondered only one thing. Why? Why did Asch do it? Why did he use his little brother to kill so many people? The princess was near tears by these thoughts, what happened to man who proposed to her all those years ago, who vowed that they would change the country to make it so no one was hungry, or poor, and that war never happened? Where was that person? Natalia spoke softly "Even if that's the case, no matter whose fault it is…a thousand lives are now gone forever" She said gravely.

"Are you blaming me?" Asch snarled defending himself, "Master Van…he told me he was using Luke to neutralize the miasma! It's Master Van's fault! And Luke's! Yes it was Luke's hyperressonance that caused all this!" Asch shouted, his knees shaking and for a moment wondered if these were really even his words

Tear sighed and glared at Asch, "My brother deceived you" she stepped forward, "And with your help, Luke destroyed the pillar supporting Akzeriuth" She said folding her arms together, as her eyes narrowed

"It's not my fault! None you tried to stop this! I didn't know what was going to happen! It's not my fault!" Asch shouted shaking his fist

Jade turned around and began heading for the door "If you excuse me, I'll be heading to the bridge, if I listen to anymore of this ridicules rubbish I may go mad" He said leaving through the large doors…

"Your right, I was powerless in this situation but still…" Ion began only to be interrupted by Anise "Ion don't waste your breath on this brat!" She said guiding him away from all rest of group…

Asch felt frantic everyone began leaving the room, Guy glared at him "I already had a low opinion of you, but now your simply not even worth my time!" He spate spitting at Asch's feet and left the room..

Natalia simply shook her head shaking "What happened to you? Why did you suddenly change as Luke became so mature? Asch where is the man I love? The one who promised me, that together we'd change Kimlasca so no one would suffer! Give him back to me!" She screamed and fled the room crying

Tear said nothing, her silence was enough as was the accusing look in her eyes as she walked past him.

Asch took a desperate look at Ademta, "Master Admeta!" He needed to cling to someone, anyone, "Master Ademta?" He watched as his instructor approached him, her reddish purple tinted eyes baring into him, "You haven't the right to call me Master anymore," Her voice was like a knife cutting through him, "What you have done, the way your talking, and the denial of your sins…you can't possibly be a student of mine" She turned and walked away, "That child I trained years ago is now dead to me and all that stands before me is a husk of man I don't know."

"Admeta…no…wait! I command you stop!" Asch cried out falling to the ground as Admeta left the room, Asch slammed his fist on the floor as the stinging tears began prickling at the corner of his eyes and his pained wailing began echoing through the room.

An hour later the land ship turned boat found its way to the city of watchers, Yulia City, "Amazing…it scary to think we've been living above all this" Anise said softly looking at the only source of light in the bleakness of the Qliphoth. The sound and the main door on the bridge opening caught their attention, everyone turned to see wither is was Luke or Asch, and thankfully is was Luke. The red head's face was a mess, trails of dried tears running down his face, puffy red eyes, and his hair was all messed up, "Guy…Natalia…Admeta" He shivered keeping his gaze to the floor his whole body shook, "I failed…no I did worse then fail…I screwed up big time…all those lives are gone…Natalia, Guy…,Admeta…please tell me what to do?" He felt so lost and scared, he looked up at them "I'm a monster…I killed all those people!" He suddenly ran towards them, since Guy had been closer to him then Natalia the young noble grabbed unto him and began crying his eyes out again. Guy smiled softly and began petting his hair, "Luke you were drugged, even if this might sound like an excuse. Part of it wasn't your fault" He said wrapping one arm around the youth in a half hugging sort of manner as he gazed at the child crying in his arms, this child was his best friend and something akin to a little brother to him to see him so hurt felt like a dagger being twisted in his gut "Luke what you need to do now is live…and make everyone around you happy, keeping trying as hard as you did before and make everyone in the world happy, bear those sins and live for as long as you can, I'll always be there to help you" Guy said softly as his shirt became soaked with tears…No one said a word…

When the group disembarked from the ship and began walking inward towards the city to meet with the mayor, Asch stopped short staying near the entrance way, he wanted nothing to do with all this crap. Luke turned around and looked at Asch, he glared at his brother anger and hate burning in his green eyes "Are you coming? We're going to meet Tear's grandfather, the mayor!" He said not really wanting to talk to the older boy, "I don't want to go, I'll just be accused more" Asch said looking away, "What do you expect foolish boy?" The group turned and saw the god-general Domitius, he had been hiding on the ship for a while not wanting to confront them just yet…The odd eyed man stepped forward "Don't even deny what you did, its equally much your fault as it his" The man said pointing a finger between Asch and Luke, "But at least he admits his crimes".

Asch shook, and shouted loudly "It's not my fault! It's not my fault! It's not my fault!" His eyes filled with insanity as he pulled his blade and charged at the older man, Domitius dodged spinning around Asch and using his foot to kick the youth in the back sending him forward landing disgracefully on his face, "This pathetic whelp is the reason I lost my Dad? The reason I was condemned as a traitor? The reason…she refuses me?" His eyes narrowed in anger, "Your birth was a curse! A child not predicted in the Score! Your wretched existents cost me everything!" He shouted as Asch got up and howled in rage "That's got nothing to do with me! Your wrong! I wouldn't be here other wise!" He brought his blade up only for it to be stopped by a metal gauntlet, pushed to the side and faster then Asch's eyes could keep up with him, Domitius struck Asch's pressure points causing the red head agonizing pain in his arms and legs, he felt as if those limbs were burn with a fire hotter then hell itself; however, through the pain he forced himself to attack again, Asch felt his muscles rip apart under his skin, the pain was numbing! Domitius smirked, "How can a student of Admeta be so pathetic? Even with the sword Van's taught you, its still pathetic" he further antagonized the boy's rage, the sword slashing wildly as Domitius dodged with ease hitting Asch without even trying.

It was getting harder to breath, those last attacks had been aimed at his chest, his vision had gotten blurry and his head heavy…the sword fell to the ground with a loud clank…and soon its wielder followed after…

Luke looked down at the sleeping face of his older brother and sighed, "Asch…what happened to you? Why did you do this?" He asked the slumbering noble as he wiped Asch's forehead with a wet rag. Tear walked up the steps to her room where Asch had been placed and looked at Luke tending to his wounded brother "Luke, are you going to speak to the mayor? My grandfather is waiting," She said simply as Luke turned to her and nodded. "Yeah, I'm coming" He stood up and walked towards her, "You won't be joining us for the trip back to the outer lands will you?" He asked, as Tear shook her head "Sorry I having things to do here, and there really isn't a need for me to return there right now" She said turning and walking away from him. Luke sighed, he wasn't going to lie to himself at least, he had a strange fondness for the girl but right now he couldn't let that interfere with what had to be done. Putting on a determined face he made his way to the mayor's conference room.

"Domitius!" Admeta called out approaching the god general, "Why..did you, never mind…it doesn't matter, but I will demand you tell me where your going" She said glaring at him. Domitius smirked "Just as I remember, your cute when you angry and demanding" he chuckled, however Admeta wasn't even fazed, "I'm heading back to the outer lands…via the Yulia Road in Aramis Springs…knowing you…" He turned away from Admeta, "You'll want to know why Van did what he did and what he'll be planning next. Even after all that worthless child did, you still want to help him… pathetic really" he frowned slightly, "Van normally spends a good amount of time in Belkin Lab One," Admeta blinked and stepped forward, "Domitius…why are you helping us? What are you getting out of this? What did Van promise you?" She asked approaching with caution, suddenly the god general turned and shouted at her, "I'm not helping those lowlifes! I'm helping you and you know why! I know you never forgot about the past, that long hair is a symbol of it, as for Van figure it out yourself!" He said and walked away. Admeta only watched as a hand reached behind her and touched the long braid she always wore, "Domitius…thank you" she sighed letting her hair go. Jade approached her, "Admeta time to bored the Tartarus, we're ready to head back to the outer lands…" He said placing a hand on her shoulder and guiding her away, "So old boyfriend?" He asked teasing the woman, "Ex-fiancée please don't bring it up" Jade became silent…

Everyone who was knowledgeable about fon tech sat at an console aboard the former land ship, Luke turned to Jade, "Jade are we going to be able to operate this thing with so few people?" He asked frowning as he looked at everyone, Guy, Anise, Natalia, Admeta, Ion…he felt some what bad for leaving Asch behind, but their was nothing they could do at the moment, everyone with the exception of Ion and himself were all for leaving the older Fabre here…_ "Damn it! There is nothing I can do about that right now! I need to concentrate on figuring out what going on and what Van is up to!"_ He thought determinedly as Jade ordered for the operation to commence…

"Urg…" Anise moaned "That was rough…" Shaking her head she looked at the clear blue sky and was grateful to see it, being in the Qliphoth wasn't her most pleasant of experiences "Okay now what? I'd like to head back to Daath with Ion if that's alright" She asked, Luke turned to her, his sadden eyes reflecting the pain he still felt about Akzeriuth "Anise, please I know you want to keep Ion safe…but please stay a little while longer to help us man this ship" He pleaded with her, "Anise I'd like to stay I want to find out what Van is up to as well" The Fon Master said looking at his guardian, Anise was forced to admit defeat "Fine, fine, since it's what Ion wants…and for the love of Lorelei stop looking so sad Luke!" Anise shouted and pouted as she retuned to her console.

Natalia frowned as well, she didn't know what was wrong with her beloved but deep inside her heart felt that leaving him alone for a while was for the best _"Asch will get past this! I know he will…Asch the one I know is still somewhere deep down inside that stranger… and he will return to me…to all of us!"_ She thought bravely to herself.

"We're heading to Belkin…it's our only lead right now…but it all we have to go on right now" Admeta said from her spot near the helm, she hadn't a clue about piloting a land ship, and thus decided to leave it to the youngsters who did, "Can we really trust Domitius? He is our enemy after all" Guy said looking at pressure point fighters, Admeta sighed as she crossed her arms "That…is something I can't answer, as I am unsure of it was well" she said solemnly…no one said a words as they began heading to their destination…Belkin.

Heading east along the coast, it took two full days of traveling; however, they managed to reach the Port of Belkin and disembarked from the ship, happy to be on dry land again. Natalia looked around "Belkin is your father's territory" She commented to Luke as they walked, Luke frowned further "The three of us came here one time, the circus was in town…" He paused looking away, "And that day you declared you wanted to run away and join the Black Dream, you were so enchanted by the trapeze act you began climbing on everything possible" Natalia fought back a smile at the memory as she spoke of it, "Admeta encourage it as she taught me how to climb up to the roof of our manor" Luke let the small smile escape his lips, "Father was so displeased with her…but it was fun, and after the attempted kidnapping, I'd always use that skill and go to the roof just to watch the sunset and be alone for a few minutes" Luke sighed wondering why they were talking like this at such a grieves time…

From the port to the city of Fon Machines, the group made good on their timing as they looked around at all the mechanical things. Guy was acting much like a child in a candy shop and gasping at everything as he explained happily how they worked, this might have lasted forever if not for Luke's quick thinking of stuffing a muffin in Guy's mouth to shut the Fon tech geek up "Guy! Enough already, we don't understand a thing your even talking about!" He shouted willing the headache to go away. Natalia sighed "It feels like we've been wondering for hours" She complained, Anise twitched "I'm telling you we're going circles! We've passed Fon Lab 15, four times already!" She shouted grabbing her head ready to pull her pony tails out, "I'm tired!" the group then looked at Jade and Admeta and waited for them to throw their two cents in, "Ah kids today really are energetic aren't they Jade?" Ademta said shrugging her shoulders with a tiny smile on her face, "Ah yes it quite hard to keep up with them, my old bones are aching from all this torture" Jade's voice was dripping with sarcasm, Natalia glared at them and made a face of annoyance "You two look the lest tried of us all!" She said twitching ever so slightly, "Well we are soldiers" Admeta said calmly "You really need to work out more highness" She teased at the seething princess…

Ion even sighed slightly getting tired, and then suddenly a loud sound erupted from him, "S…sorry!" He said blushing as he wrapped his arms around his empty stomach, "Ion why didn't you say you were hungry?" Anise said looking worried, "Ah we need to find some place for Ion to rest and get something to eat!" She demanded. Admeta sighed "Wait right here and don't move" She turned around and walked behind a corner, the younger members of the group watched curiously, when she reappeared Admeta was holding a large bag in her hands, "Okay, this should do for a quick snack" She reached into the bag and handed Ion a hot sweet potato, "What! Where did you find those!" Anise demanded twitching in anger. Jade laughed, "Well I believe she found them from that sweet potato vender we've passed several times" He said with a straight face, Natalia took a potato when one was offered to her and glared at Admeta and Jade "Several times? You mean we really have been going around in circle?" She began chomping on her potato, "We'll it's not I know my way around here" Admeta said simply as she handed one to Luke who handed it to Guy and then received another one, "Besides every time we passed him, he flirted with me, I might make him my next boyfriend, I've always love a man that can cook" She teased as everyone except Jade and Ion seethed while eating their sweet potato in silence, "Well now that we've all had our snack, let's find that lab 1" Jade said, "Oh did ask for direction from the nice vender" Admeta said as Jade twitched, Jade was like any other man, he hated asking for direction…He twitched "That wasn't necessary we would've have found our way eventually" he scoffed , "Oh what is it with you men and not wanting to ask for direction?" Admeta demanded and began leading the group to Lab One…finally

"We made it!" Luke shouted falling to his knees "Finally! Thank Lorelei!" He shouted practically near tears of joy, Natalia smacked the back side of his head "Your making a scene get up!" She scolded..

Anise followed the group in, making mental notes for her next report on what she would tell the pig man, _"Arugh….corridor, after corridor! When does it all end!" _She thought of the maddening maze they were in and really wished for a small break or something "Geez…can this place get anymore complicated?"

As they searched everyone keeping an eye out for anything that might be linked to Van. Jade froze as his eyes landed on something that turned his very blood cold, and turned "Replica lab…" He muttered fearing it wasn't what he thought it was. The group noticed Jade's sudden apprehension, and before long began investigating the lab…

"Van's orders are Van's orders, I'm sorry Dist but I have my hands tied with this," An elderly voice spoke out as an irritated God General stormed out "Just remember whose researched helped in all this!" He shouted floating out on his chair in a huff, "Professor…" He muttered in almost a sad tone as he left the area…

Jade stepped out from behind the wall as he watched Dist leave, his eyes then focused on the room he just left "Looks like we have a lead finally," Jade said as they entered the room. Spinoza, turned to see who it was this time, he had already had enough dealing with Dist and honestly didn't feel like dealing with anymore people today; however, when he saw who is was "Luke!" This young man, this was boy they were suppose to make a replica of, but failed because the kidnapping had been a failure, he was shaking as questions were being bombarded at him at light speed about Van, "I have no idea what your talking about! All I'm doing is aiding Van in his preservation project!" He shouted and suddenly wished he hadn't said something, "Preservation project? What does that mean?" Luke demanded as the old man backed away "I…I only wished to further my research…," He muttered looking down at the ground, "And so you broke the ban on replicating living creature?" Jade accused, "Or were going to, if I may take a wild guess. Luke said seven years ago he was kidnapped, my guess it was by Van, and Van's original intention was to make a Luke replica, however the kidnapping failed." Jade said folding his arms, his eyes narrowed at the little old man now trebling before him, "I…well...every Fomicry researcher wishes to replicate the living just once! You have no right to criticize me! You of all people, Dr. Balfour! You're the Father of Fomicry!" Spinoza shouted pointing an accusing finger at Jade, "I'm sorry I've no interest in mutual wound licking, I will not justify for someone else simply because they committed the same sin as I" Jade said without hesitation, Luke stepped forward "Now tell us about this preservation project!" He demanded and watched as the old man trembled "I've said too much!" He ran off…The group was about to follow but Jade said other wise "Let him go for now, we have more pressing matter" He said as they left the room and just in time to hear to scantiest talking about gathering fonimin material needed for more replica experiments…"Well…guess were heading to Orition cave…" Luke muttered walking off as Jade sighed "That moron…naming a cave after himself.."

The group found there way outside; however, Admeta spoke "I'm sorry…I'm getting off here" She said suddenly "I'm going to Aramis Springs…when Asch returns…he'll need someone to help him" She said simply, Natalia huffed loudly "Well don't we have quite the ego?" She sneered at the older woman, Admeta sent Natalia a glare "Don't be like me, except Asch for his faults and sins Natalia…besides that child is my student, so grow up Natalia before you start judging others" She looked away "As his instructor and friend its my duty to set him back on the right path…and help him over come this" She said as if it were the most naturalist thing in the world, "Jade, Guy, I'm going to count on you two to keep Natalia and Luke out of trouble…Anise protect Princess Ion as best ya can" She chuckled as Anise shouted at her insulting comment to Ion, "And Ion, you take care too and listen to Anise, you need to rest while you can and take of your body, you're a very important friend to all of us and not because your simply the Fon Master either" She said smiling warmly at him as she ruffled the little boy's green hair, she then turned to Luke and placed a hand on his check "I will be back, I'm your teacher as well…and I'm not done teaching yet" She said and left the group…Luke smiled "I'm glad she is going back for Asch" He commented, Natalia looked at Luke for a moment she wished to feel the as well, but her feelings at the moment were so mixed up, "Then you should have stopped her, Admeta is a servant of house Fabre…she serves you as well Luke" She said, Luke only shook his head "I can't see her as a servant, I see her as my teacher, my friend, and my oldest sister…just like I see Natalia as my other older sister" He smiled at Natalia, however the princess then pinched his check painfully "Older Sister? I'm only four years older then you!" She said to Luke…and thus the group headed back to the port of Belkin.

Admeta had made it to the port and was looking at the departure list for ferries heading to Daath, she walked to the ticket counter "One ticket to Daath," She laid the gald on the counter and received her ticket, "Next ferry leaves in 5 minutes please board" Admeta nodded taking her ticket and walking up the gang plank. _"How many years has it been since that day I became his teacher and master?" _Admeta thought a sadden look in her eyes,_ "Twenty years ago was when it all started…I'll never forget it…after all it was the year I made my first killing of another human soul and learned what death truly meant.."_ Admeta leaned on the railing and let her mind drift through her memories…back when she was Maria

_ND 1998 - Lunaday 10, Sylph Decan_

_Maria a blossoming 15 year old, was stone frozen, her body was shaking as she looked at the figure before her. The figure of a dead man she once called master, "Master I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She begged for the dead man's forgiveness but knew she wouldn't get it, "Master…you broke the code…I was left…without a choice…" She muttered as several figures walked out from the shadows, "Maria Arch Luna, you've done a splendid job" A figure wearing a heavy hooded cloak said approaching her and placing a hand on the teen's shoulder, "Maria you've defeated the master, you protected both the Fabre and royal families, for this both clans are indebted to you for up holding our sacred code, you'll be granted the naming ceremony in which you'll receive a new name for outsiders to call you…no one but those of the family may know your real name Maria" the speaker pulled back her hood revealing an old woman smiling tenderly at the teen, "__Was protecting that child….worth killing my master?__" Admeta thought wanting to scream her head off as the tears streamed down her face. The adults around her removed the broken misshapen body and escorted her away…_

Admeta sighed at the memory "Why did Master want everyone to know the Score was wrong? Why was Master so dead set against it? Why was he willing to hurt the family we swore our life's blood to protect?"

"_Maria the score controls the will and freedom of this kingdom and world itself, since the beginning of the Kimlasca-Lanvaldear Family first become the royal family of this country our clan, the LaShadow clan a always protected it from behind the scene always within the shadows; however, back way before either of our times…the LaShadow and Arch Luna clans were the best at gathering information in any area on anything and we still are, but now its merely for practice never put into use" Maria's Master said speaking to her and a young Nathaniel, "Now the Score controls the world and this kingdom…the king follows it blindly…and if he isn't careful it will lead to a dangerous …even if the Score predicts the future…shouldn't it only be a guideline? The path of the Score isn't absolute in my mind…I finally have the proof I need…Asch of the Fabre Family was never predicted in the Score" He said all to happily, Maria spoke up "Master please! Don't talk in such a manner! I'm still an Arch Luna, my clan has served house Fabre for generation!" She said looking up at Master with an angry face, Nathaniel laughed "Don't worry! Dad knows that, he's the leader of the LaShadow clan ya know! Besides after Duke Fabre and Lady Susanne got married, it was a wonderful opportunity to join our separate clans once and for all! Dad would never bring harm to either house!" He said smiling, "But I'm glad he made you mad…you so cute when your like that!" He teased getting a blush from the other teen, "You, you shut up! I'm not cute, I'm a warrior who lives in the shadows!" She declared turning from them, "Maria don't speak to your husband that way!" Nathaniel scolded with a teasing smile, "When we're older, I'll be your husband and you my cute little wife, we'll have three sons and maybe a daughter" Suddenly Nathaniel went flying through the air, "Asshole! Don't go deciding how many kids I start pumping out before we're married!" She shouted and looked away from him…_

The ship pulled into Daath port, snapping Admeta back to reality "Huh? Here already?" She disembarked, and looked around; before anything she decided to grab a bit to eat and a cold dink, she was lucky there was a tavern there and proceeded in.

"_What! What is he planning!" Maria screamed grabbing the elder that had just turned her blood cold, "Rumor has it he snuck into Daath and read the closed Score…and has declared to reveal the truth of Master Ashe's unpredicted birth…to prove the Score was wrong" Maria let the woman go "I'm going to stop him…he hasn't the right to decide that! All it will do is cause Lady Susanne to suffers as well as Young Master Asch, they'll both become a source of ridicule! I can't let Master break the code without a fight!" Maria raced off to without a thought other then fulfilling her clans duty to the Fabre house…_

Admeta blinked upon realizing she had finished her meal and drink, "I guess at my age…when you get lost in memories you get lost in time…" She murmured and paid for the meal and drink, "How far is it from Aramis Spring from here?" She asked the bar tender working, "Oh it's just North East of here" He replied. Admeta smiled and gave her thanks leaving a tip in the jar and headed out the door, "Night will be falling soon…" She didn't care, darkness was no stranger to her, in fact darkness was her biggest ally…

_After Maria had killed the LaShadow Clan leader, the clan elders had gathered together and unanimously decided it would be for the best to choose Maria as the next leader for the united clans after she reached the age of adulthood at twenty. It had been a week later after she had killed him, that this was all decided, and she was now getting ready for her naming ceremony; donning on the traditional uniform of the clan, black colored sleeveless kung fu shirt with gold trimmings on the neck, bottom and shoulders, matching pants, and shoes . She fiddling around with her short off white hair pulling it into a side pony tail to get it out of the way, when she heard a knock on her door "Enter," she said calmly, and without hesitation Nathaniel flew in, tears in his eyes "Maria! Why! Why did you kill my father!" He demanded walking over to her, "I just returned from my training trip when I heard this…please tell me why!" He shouted again as Maria turned to him and stood her, narrowing her eyes at him, "He broke the code, and almost put the Fabre heir and Lady in danger, he was foolish" She said without even a hint of remorse, "It was also decided, that we no longer have to marry each other, the clan elders are weary your blood will follow your father's foolish footsteps" She began walking past him, "I will be sole leader of our clans…when I reach adulthood, stay out of my way I hate weak men" She left him there crying begging her to not leave him alone…"Nathaniel our world is cruel…get used to it, there'll be many deaths"_

"Wow, it really was close by," Admeta commented looking around the spring as she trudged forward into the damp cave, "I wonder…if I hadn't been as wild and thoughtless back then…would Domitius have stayed? Would we have married by now? Had those children he always talked about?" She questioned herself…

_The naming ceremony was nearing the end, Maria on bended knee bowing to the two elders from each clan, "Maria Arch Luna, this name will only be spoken among the clans and family, the name you speak outside these walls, shall be the Untamed Fiery Star, Admeta Ignatia Estella" They both said in unison and gave her their blessings. Maria, now Admeta stood to her feet and turned to the room filled with clan members and bowed before turning back to the elders to receive her first mission, "Maria, you will leave this place and take upon your shoulders as Admeta the task of training Young Master Asch, you will do this even after you gain the title of clan leader, this will be your life long mission…turn the boy into a great king and make our clan proud, obey the Duke and Lady…Obey the Royal family as well that is your duty form here on out" Admeta was about to speak when a familiar voice cried out "I object!" Nathaniel ran towards them, "How can you be so casual! This woman! This person is my fiancée! I refuse to give her up! And no way in hell can you let her train the Fabre boy! It's his fault for not being predicted that my Dad had to died! How can you send my woman to that monster!" He demanded as the elders stared at him with hard eyes, "Watch you tongue" One said, "what he did was wrong," The other said…However Nathaniel would hear none of it, "I'll kill them all! Why should we live as indentured servants to nobles?"_

Admeta shook her head, "After that…they exiled him, giving him the name…to tame fiery star….Domitius Egnatius Stela…as a cruel joke for never being allowed to have what he wanted" she sighed finally finding a good spot to sit and wait for her brat to show up; sitting on the ground, Admeta stared ahead with a smile on her face "Okay Asch…time to return to us…and redeem yourself…I won't give up on you this time…" She closed her eyes and sighed

Asch woke up slowly, and opened his eyes, "Where am I?" He sat up and rubbed his head, "I was attacked…no I attacked Domitius…" He stood up and walked over to the window that was there and spotted Tear standing among flowers. He pushed open the door leading out, "Tear…where is everyone?" He asked the melodist, Tear blinked and turned "Oh your up…they left three days ago…" Her words cut through him like a knife, "I don't blame them for abandoning me…after what I did…what I put Luke through, I'm the worst brother in the world…I'm heading back…Luke needs m e…I have to go to him" Asch said and turned away, "They'll be time for that later! Do you honestly think Luke needs you? Don't have such an ego! You're the worst, your always hovering over him acting like a monster! No Luke doesn't need you! He didn't need you in Akzeriuth either!" She scolded him with a glare and turned back around not wanting to face such a murderer, Asch laughed "Your right…Luke was growing up..I was scared of it…I loved the fact he was the only pure thing in my world…I didn't want him tinted or taken from me…I always saw string attached with everyone but Luke, everyone who was nice or kind to me always had some kind of string attached to them…but Luke, he loved me simply because I was me…it was honest and I craved that for myself…I thought becoming a hero would will him back to me…but it didn't, it wasn't even real.." Asch began walking away, "I'll go see your grandfather now" He left the room, left the house and made his way as quickly as possible to Teodoro's conference room. Asch entered calmly "Sir…I'm..Asch Fon Fabre…I'm sorry for the destruction of Akzeriuth" He bowed his head before the elderly old man. Teodoro blinked "Ah yes the eldest Fabre son, you needn't apologize, what happed in Akzeriuth was meant to happen all has gone according to the score save the part of Luke dying" He said as Asch stared at him, "W…What! What do you mean!" He demanded as Teodoro explained about the close Score to the youth, "That's insane! I won't let anyone kill Luke! Not the Score! Not anyone!" He declared shaking in anger, as he thought about all this…there Father knew! That fucking old man knew and still sent his baby boy to die! Even Uncle! How could they! Asch shook his head, now wasn't the time to get angry, now was the time to change all this and figure out what his next move was…taking a deep breath he asked Teodoro how to return to the outer lands…after being told about the Yulia Road, Asch left immediately…

Natalia and Luke were escorting Ion and Anise back to Daath, Luke was in awe at the Cathedral "Wow! It's huge! I can't remember when I was here…but I know I must have been at some point…" He commented before wondering off to the smell of yummy roasted almonds. Natalia rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but be happy for him…however, they needed to get back to Baticul and soon! If not a war might really start! They had to stop it! She shook with dread wondering what will happen to her beloved county and her beloved…she was worried sick about him…suddenly guards grabbed her "EH? Get your filthy hands off me!" She demanded as a cloth covered chloroform was placed over her mouth knocking her out, Luke on the other hand with Anise's help managed to get away, "Danm it! They took us by surprise! Natalia and Ion! We have to save them!" Luke said feeling dreadful inside as he looked at Anise.

The little girl nodded, and looked away "Luke I need you to wait here…I'll inform Jade and Guy about this, but please stay put they were after you as well, if we lose you we'll be down another person…" She said as Luke was about to protest, she spoke again "Luke I know you haven't been sleeping well…you've been having nightmares…of Akzeriuth and the people you've killed…rest a little or you'll be a burden in battle…please Luke I'm really worried about you!" She said and gave him a reassuring hug, Luke caved in "Fine...I'll rest…but find them fast every second counts and time isn't on our side!" He shouted as she ran off…

"Welcome back Asch" Admeta said smiling at the look of disbelief on her students face, "Ma…Admeta.." Asch said in a soft voice and bowed "I'm sorry for my actions…please be my Master again and help me atone for my sins" He said politely; however, all he got was a finger flicked to his forehead "Idiot student, I wouldn't be here if I didn't have intent on taking you back," She said simply, "The sins of the student must be bared by the teacher as well…I trained you Asch, how you grew up may be some what my fault…for some reason…you didn't trust me enough to tell me what was wrong or what you were doing…" She said each word drilling a dagger into Asch's gut, "Master Admeta…Van told me…about your eye…how he made you partially blind in that eye…when I heard that…I began thinking you were weak" He admitted and received a slap to the back of the head, "Foolish pulp! Didn't I once teach you something similar along those line!" She demanded feeling embarrassed that her secret was found out, "Whatever …its true with out 20/20 vision I can never be used in war, but I still have my uses" She said simply and turned "Let's go we have many things to talk about" she smiled..

"You did teach me…when we first met…I was four at the time…Father wanted me to start training, I never knew why you were picked but…" Asch began to say as he remember that time….twenty years ago…

_ND 1998 -_ _Sylphday 1 Undine Decan_

_Asch was eagerly awaiting his new instructor, he had been begging Father to let him start training so he could protect Mother and his future wife and baby brother, he was so excited about all this! He had been waiting in the court yard for hours! Suddenly the door opened and a figure in a heavy hooded cloak walked out and looked towards him, Asch scrambled over and bowed "Are you my new instructor?" He was overly excited when the person nodded, his excitement only began to build when a hand went to remove the hood, soon he'd see the instructor's face! However, when the hood reviled a girl he frowned "A girl! I can't have a girl instructor!" He declared throwing his hands in the air, the woman looked down at him and frowned deeply, "Then I will make a bet with you, if you find someone who can beat me within a week, I'll quit; however, should you fail" She smirked, "I'll tell you my name and become your permanent instructor without complaints" Asch twitched, her confidence alone annoyed him "Fine! You on! Girls should be protected by boy! I don't need a girl instructor! All your good for is knitting!" He stuck his tongue out, "I'd watch it, once I win you'll be punished for all the bad things you decide to do to me"_

Asch shuddered remember that week of hell, it was he's first lesson…

_The week was over, it was Gnomeday…and every fighter that Asch hired from the coliseum had failed, each one had been the champion! Yet their stood the mystery woman once again victoriously standing over the latest he and brought to fight her, "Heh! Not even a warm up! I've yet to break a single sweat with any of these so-called champions you've found!" She smirked at him deviously. Asch glared, "Fine! I…I lost to a girl" He muttered looking away embarrassed, the girl walked towards him and gave him a slap to the back of his head, "Ow!" He yelped rubbing his now sore spot, "Your lesson, difference in gender is meaningless, if you even think for a moment your opponent is weak simply because their the opposite gender your dead" She said seriously "I'm called Admeta, I am your teacher get used to it" Admeta said flicking him in the forehead with her fingers. Asch twitched as a van throbbed on his forehead "I'm going to get stronger then you and then kick your ass!" He declared only to be shocked when Admeta crossed her arms and spoke "When you prove yourself a man and beat me, then I'll declare loyalty to you, until then…you're a brat plan and simple" She turned and left the yard…._

"I thought back then no one was stronger then you Master Admeta…It made me angry that a girl was going to teach me fighting…I felt embarrassed" Asch said admitting it, Admeta laughed "You were four, boy at learn about cooties before they learn how strong girls are" She said chuckling as they continued there hike to the exit. Asch frowned "Master…do you think Natalia will ever even look at me?" He asked unsure, Admeta stopped dead in her tracks and turned and faced him, "Asch! That Princess is insane! And by insane I mean insane about you! She loves you from the bottom of that pampered big ass heat of hers!" She shouted and pointed a finger at him "That was so stupid to ask, I'm not even going to hit you for it!" She resumed walking and Asch sighed at her exaggeration of Natalia and smirked "She really does have a big heart…compared to me…she opened hospitals, made jobs available, helped feed and clothes the needy…what have I done? Signed bills, learn about politics…I wish I could've been helping her this whole time" He said "she's kept her promise while I haven't" this time Admeta did hit him upside the head, "No moping! Just change, stop complaining about the past and look ahead, there is a future waiting for you, if only you'd grab it, from now and into the future spend the rest of your life caring for others" She said, "However there are other people that you will need to win back over, regaining trust once its lost is not easy…but I'm sure everyone will come around, even Guy" She chuckled as Asch stepped back, "Guy! Your insane he even said he never liked me!" He shouted looking unsure of his teacher mental health, "People don't simply compete with each other unless they saw each other as equals…to me rivalry is another form of friendship…the rivalry you two had over everything….I'm positive then I say this…" She looked at him and smiled "Those were the times you were most happy" Asch looked away as they continued there way to the exit, "How come I never knew this before?" He asked walking beside her "That's easy Asch…you were to blind…I blame myself for that…I never realized how lonely you actually were…your ego relied on Luke…and when he broke away…you began having a melt down, you became scared of what to do next without Luke worshiping you…but now I'm going to make sure you follow the right path" She said determinedly as the two finally stepped out into the light…just in time to see Jade and Guy running towards them…

"Good we managed to catch you," Jade said as they both halted before them, "We need your help, Ion and Natalia have been captured." Guy stood back from Admeta and sighed "Luke was also their target but with Anise's help managed to get away; however, without Natalia and Ion we can't stop the war" Guy finished as he looked away from Admeta finally noticing Asch and glared at him, "Oh HE'S back?" Guy asked sneering at the noble, Admeta looked at Guy "Yes, I'm sorry if this bothers you, but a master must care for its lost pet…I mean student" She said and turned to Jade, "I'll always lend my hand to help the houses of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear and Fabre…" She said simply "Lead way and let's go!"

"I want to help…I want to save them both…and make up for all the wrongs I've done" Asch said looking at them, "Whatever…" Guy said turning away, "I didn't think I'd be traveling again with you…I might of preferred the she devil over you" Jade said sarcastically as the rag-tag group departed and left the springs…

Luke and Anise sighed "I hope Jade finds Admeta soon…" He commented off handedly, "Yeah, with those two who need an army, there both really strong…when their not fighting each other" Anise said looking at Luke, "At least we know where there keeping Natalia and Ion all we have to do now he get the man power!" She said smirking as if they already had achieved victory, "If Jade or Admeta don't kill each other first…but I also want to ask her something…it's been bugging me for a while…what did Domitius mean during his fight with Oni-chan…" He sighed as Anise jumped up to her feet, "Who cares! Forget the spoiled brat! Luke is thousand times better! Just so ya know, I'm ready anytime you decide to make me your cute little duchess! Then again…if Asch doesn't ascend the throne I'll be queen!" Her eyes lit up as Luke backed away slowly, "Anise…your like…a little sister to me, and frankly I…" He paused for a moment "I haven't decided what I really want to do with my life, I'm still not entirely sure about my duties as a future duke are…I know I'll inherit Father's territory since Asch WILL be crowned King, but when I think about what I want to do…" He blushed and laughed at himself, "I get confused!" he admitted. Anise smiled "Your lucky…my future is already decided…I'll spend the rest of my life in the order of Lorelei…at least until I marry a wealthy man!" She sang out. Luke was about to say something but two familiar voices caught his attention and made him sigh…

"I'm telling you, I didn't need direction to the Cathedral," Jade said glaring at Admeta, "Oh then why the hell were we running around the 10th and 15th stone monument!" She demanded as Guy and Asch simply walked behind them, "They never change…do they" He asked the blond who ignored him…Asch sighed, this was painfully uncomfortable…and with Admeta arguing with Jade…there wasn't a person to talk to him…it was so lonesome…

"Oni-san…" Luke muttered tears welling up in his eyes, "Aniki!" He an over to the older boy and hugged him, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I left..but…but…I needed to find out anything about Van!" He cried into Asch's chest, he was so glad to see his big brother again, "Luke…you shouldn't be the one apologizing…its me…I screwed up…I should be begging you forgiveness .."Asch said as Anise appeared scaring Guy and sending the poor blond running behind Jade shivering, "Okay, enough, is enough! Luke I can't believe you'd just forget everything this guy did! Hugging him like that your insane!" She shouted glaring at Asch, as Luke pulled away "He is still my big brother," he said simply…Jade finally had enough of his argument with Admeta and turned to Anise, "What's the situation Anise?" He asked pushing up his glasses, Anise placed her hands on her hips and wore an angry look on her face, "Ion and Natalia are being held in Oracle Headquarters below the Cathedral" She said simply, "It's not going to be easy getting in that's for sure!" The group went quit as they tried thinking of ways in…Admeta sighed "I…I might be able to get you in there…but its going to be a huge breach in my families secret code and I'm telling you right now to never ask a single question further about the code, I will tell you in tiny details anything not top secret…" she said sighing, and motioned for the group to follow her up the stairs.

After walking up the long flight, they turned to Admeta who was looking around "Good he's on duty," She run over to an Oracle Kinght standing guard on the left side of the building, the group followed "The untamed star calls upon the burning heart" The knight suddenly lifted up his helm after hearing that, a shocked look on his youthful face "Upon my burning heart, I obey the untamed star… Chef Admeta! Why are you here and speaking our code in front of others!" He whispered looking at the woman before him, "That isn't important Adrian, I need to get into Oracle headquarters to rescue her highness" Admeta ordered Adrian who bowed and stepped aside, "Yes Chef all in the name of the Arch Moon Clan I will obey the Chef's orders!" He said

The group looked at Admeta, "Okay spill what the hell was that Admeta?" Luke demanded looking at her, "I want to know as well!" Asch shouted as Anise an in front of Admeta hands on her hips glaring at Admeta "How come Adrian was so respectful to you? And for that matter how do you know him, according to our record he is from Malkuth?" she demanded, the older woman sighed as they walked down the hall way into a huge open area, "I suppose must tell…My family…my clan for longer then anyone can remember has protected house Fabre and the royal family from the shadows….our specialty was information gathering…however, the Fabre or royal family hasn't called on that specialty for over 2000, but the clan still puts it into practice." She explained, "We do this by sending our members all over the world to install themselves among the three powers…information is constantly coming on; however, since everyone depends on the score no one reads the incoming reports…that's all I can say for now" She answered. Jade narrowed his eyes, "Looks like I'll have to see if I can weed your people out then" He commented dryly, Admeta only smirked "Not possible"….

Shoved in a room, treated like a criminal, and even mistreating the Fon Master! Natalia looked at her 'cell mate' and sighed "Ion, you need to stand up for yourself better" She said glancing around the room for a way out; however, the only exit was a door guarded by one of the knights and even then she'd still have Ion to worry about. That's right even if they escaped from this room, there were hundreds of Oracle Soldiers out there waiting to capture them. She found herself pacing the room trying to come up with ideas for escaping; however, her mind drifted back to the Orition Cavern and Natalia halted _"Van, why would you want to make a replica that big? Bigger then out own planet? Where do you intend to put it?"_ She thought, "I'm sorry Natalia" Ion's voice made her jump, "You right though, if only I had been stronger I would have been able to stop this.." Ion said frowning softly, Natalia frowned as well.

"It wasn't your fault, if anything something needs to be done about that pig headed fool Mohs! Ion, we will get out of here and with everyone help…we will stop the war!" She said determinedly, "Too many lives are counting on us, I won't fail them" As she finished speaking, Natalia began remember the past… _"Asch…."_

_Natalia was five 10 at the time, Asch was 11, and Luke was only 6 the baby of their group…Natalia wanted to have a tea party, Asch agreed simply because he didn't want to fight; however, Luke was more resilient to the girly idea, luckily Asch managed to convince him just for a while to play with Natalia. The tiny princes had been so happy! She had gotten on her prettiest dress, and even managed to get Luke all nice and dressed, he looked like a mini-prince! Of course Asch was the best dressed of the boys and the picture perfect prince…the tea party had gone smoothly, until Luke decided to chase a frog and got his clothes dirty! Natalia had been so angry that the young boy had ruined her tea party! She even slapped Luke across the face! However, when Luke began crying…and everyone started scolding her for picking on Luke, it left the young princess confused as to why? Luke was the one being bad! Not her! She looked to Asch to defend her, but instead walked past her and straight to Luke, "Natalia…Luke is only a child, six years old…hitting a child is the same as punishing an innocent man…" His words made Natalia freeze as she continued to watch Asch, "Luke…what you did was very bad, you never jump in mud or chase frogs when dressed all nice," He picked the crying child up, and let the child cry into his chest, "That made Natalia very, very mad Luke…can you forgive her? For slapping you?" when Luke nodded he peeked out from Asch's chest and mumbled incoherently, "Sowwy…Natalia…for makin you mad…and I forgive you for hitting me" He said in his sweet childish voice…_

Even back then Asch had shown promise in being a leader, something she hadn't done at the time. Natalia really hoped the next time they meet…that the Asch from back then would be the person standing before her….

The sound of an opening door brought her to full alert, turning quickly she felt her heat stop "A…Asch?" She stepped forward feeling a little worried about meeting with him now. Asch grabbed her hand and held it to his face, "Natalia…I'm sorry I acted so horribly…even foolishly questioned your feelings for me…what I've done doesn't deserve forgiveness.." He said placing a hand upon her cheek, Natalia smiled and knew….her Asch was back; however, she pushed him away from her "I will forgive you in time, but apologizing to me isn't going to bring back all those lives!" She said crossing her arms, "You'll have prove you've really returned before I trust you again!" She said angrily "My, my what a touching reunion" Jade said dripping with sarcastic pleasure, "You sir need to stop stealing my lines!" Admeta shouted waving a fist at Jade while twitching, "Oh so its my fault can't think fast enough?" He smirked finally getting the upper hand, "No just disappointed you can't think of anything original" She shot back….

After making their way back to the exit, the stood before the cathedral "Where do we go from here?" Luke asked seriously, "We need to stop the war, but Mohs has the kings ear…" Guy sighed rubbing his chin, "Well I might have a suggestion…" Ion stepped forward, "I believe we should petition to Emperor Peony about this, he was the one that wanted peace first" The others blinked, "Ion I believe you're the smartest kid here, I second that suggestion" Admeta said smiling, "Well I suppose it would be best…seeing as well really don't have any other option at the moment" Jade sighed not really wanting to return home for the moment, "Yeah…I need to apologies for Akzeriuth…" Luke frowned looking at the ground…everyone agreed, their next destination was the capital of Malkuth….Grand Chokma.

_To Be continued _…_Absolutely_

Notes:

I know, I know…I focused a lot on Admeta…but I wanted this to be long…and a good chapter….I tried to bring everyone in…Tear is still in Yulia City…she didn't really see a reason to join Asch at the moment…I wasn't really sure if I liked how I made Admeta's past…but I wanted their to be a reason for her being their and why she was picked to train Asch, not just because she was some solider with high marks, and if I really think about it, in Feudal times the noble families always seemed to have hidden guardians…I really liked that idea..

_Any for the love of Lorelei please review! Or I might change my mind and not write another chapter…which If I do…I promise to never focus on Admeta for such a long duration again! Plus it'll be funny during the first meeting with Peony…_


	6. Chapter 6: Getting Cold, Getting Hotter

_Chapter 6:_

_Getting Colder, Getting Hotter!_

"So the plan is simple," Luke began, "We can't approach Grand Chokmah with the Tartarus, because it was reported captured…and because of…Akzeriuth, the port will be locked up…" He sighed finishing his overview of the situation, "War hasn't started yet, but Grand Chokmah in war times becomes an impenetrable fortress…right now their isn't war; however, we're on the verge preparing for a war…" Guy said narrowing his eyes as he leaned on the metal walls of the ship arms crossed over his chest, as he looked at everyone. Everyone was quit, frankly they were still angry with Asch and did not believe the sudden change he made…Admeta stepped forward "Asch were going to the deck now" She said turning and walking out the door. Asch looked at everyone most of them gave him a glare, except Luke who stared at him sadly; "Yeah, yeah" He followed the path Admeta took…

Luke turned to Natalia and sighed, he really wanted to learn more about healing artes! With Tear, not here, the only other seventh fonist was Natalia, and Luke was not sure if she would teach him "Natalia can I ask you something?" He might as well try; Natalia snapped from her thoughts and looked at Luke, "Tear was helping me before…but without her here…I've no one to teach me healing artes, can you teach me?" He asked, the princess blinked and thought for a moment, it seemed like a good idea to have more then one healer even if he started out a novice…Natalia smiled "Of course, it would be a wise decision to have more then one healer, we have time so I don't mind starting now" She said. Luke nodded and the two walked off to go start training…

Natalia wasn't too unhappy at the thought of spending time with Luke, in fact it might be a good time to speak with him, Natalia was sure he still felt bad about Akzeriuth, and maybe he could help Asch. The fact that he wanted to learn from her made her a little happy even though it was apparent he wanted Tear as his teacher "Still it was cute watching them, and this is a wonderful family bonding opportunity….I think Luke needs family more then ever right now" Natalia thought to herself

Jade remained at the helm, Guy stayed along side him incase any fon tech broke, Anise and Ion headed back to their cabin for a rest, so far it was way too quite…and it irked Jade, he sighed _"I've gotten used to everyone childish squabbling"_ He thought _"Or maybe I've become paranoid…I'm simply waiting for the enemy to attack…Why the hell would Van want to use Fomicry to make something as big a Auldrant? It makes no sense, there aren't even enough seventh fonons to make something like that…" _It bothered Jade greatly, his sinful creation was coming back to hunt him… _"Professor Nebilim…when will Dist let her rest in peace?"_

"What's wrong…you've looked like a lost puppy since we first met up back in Aramis Spring and also what brought on your desire to chance?" Admeta asked, she needed to know what was on her students mind before she could begin teaching him again, Asch looked at Admeta "When everyone…left me in Yulia city…it was Tear who told me…it felt like knife was lodged in my gut…I didn't want to be left alone" He said looking at Admeta, "What about the lives you took?" Asch took a step back at her question, "I…well" he couldn't speak, Admeta looked at Asch and frowned "It seems the lesson from that still hasn't full sunk in" She walked over to him "Birds have a homing instinct, but you've lost yours apparently" She began, "Until you realize the full extent of what you did…you'll never find your way home…taking responsibility for those lives, each life stolen is an entire world destroyed" Admeta said crossing her arms with a sad look on her face, "Right now…you still haven't changed…instead of simply clinging to Luke, your clinging to everyone…your desire to not be alone is what's forcing this change not the fact you aided Van in mass murder" She sounded disappointed and turned away from him. Asch felt his heart rate speed up as she left _"No! Don't leave me alone!"_ He reached out a hand for her "Master Ademta!" He shouted almost franticly but she continued to walk away "_What did she mean…an entire world? It was only one city!"_ His mind felt himself shaking again; he needed to find someone anyone! _"I…I don't want to be abandoned!" _His thoughts screamed as he felt his feet move in the direction they pointed not really paying attention to where he was actually going…

Luke blinked and sighed "Natalia…it's not happening" he said bluntly to the princess who pouted, "Why not?" She demanded, "It's not a good time right now…that's why!" He retorted and turned away folding his arms together, "Luke all I want you to do is talk to Asch, I'm teaching you healing artes and I think you should learn the other fonic artes from Asch" She pressed, but Luke just shook his head "Natalia its not that easy…I fully forgive him…but I'm just not ready to speak to him like I use to…so much has changed…its far too big of a change to go back to the beginning…for now let me learn from you before I'm ready to confront Asch" Natalia frowned knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere with Luke at the moment, "All right, we'll start with First Aid" She began unaware of the eyes watching them…

Asch stared at Luke and Natalia, _"Even Luke's mad at me even if he's forgiven me... Luke's the good son compared to me…"_ the noble sighed softly and turned away, _"Learn well Luke, Natalia will be a good teacher for you…better then I was…"_ He stumbled away not wanting to interrupt their lesson…

"Ion how can you be so nice to him?" Anise demanded looking at the green hair boy, "Because Anise, I know Asch is a nice person deep down inside" Ion said softly to his guardian and walked over to a window that was in their cabin, "Okay, Luke is nice, and Asch is not! Their like the sun and moon! Asch is an ass! A jerk! A poser" Anise growled and pouted, "I can't forgive him as easily as Luke and Admeta! We should've locked the bum prince up!" Ion only smiled as he turned to face her, "Anise its my belief that Asch will over come this, Akzeriuth was a shock for all of us…all us suffered in some way…especially Asch…I'm positive once he realizes this…he can change and become more opened" Ion said. Anise however simple shook her head, "I still don't trust him" she said

Asch frowned further, he had expected that from Anise; after all, she was one hell of a tough cookie to crack "_Akzeriuth…it always comes back to Akzeriuth!"_ he closed his eyes as the images of the aftermath played in his head _"Mommy…daddy…it hurt…it hurts…" little john's cried resounded in his head_. Asch slowly walked away from the Fon Master's room…

"And what does this button do?" Admeta asked about to push a button on the dashboard, however Jade swatted her hand away, "Stop touching my buttons, this is a highly sophisticated navigational control system and…" The alarm went of and red lights began to flash, "I didn't touch anything!" Admeta said holding up her hands, "Yes…this ONE time your innocent…in a manner of speaking" Jade said rubbinghis temples…as everyone rushed to the bridge "What's happening?" Luke shouted, "Are we going to sink?" Natalia questioned with a worried look upon her face, "Master I can't swim!" Mieu cried out running around in circles scared out of his wits, "I know Mieu don't worry we're not sinking….I hope" Luke said kneeling down and petting the scared thing, "I'm going to check the engine room," Jade said running off, at the door he paused and looked at Admeta with a glare, "You, don't touch anything!" He warned and ran off, "I'll go too, and see if any Fon machine needs repair" Guy said following after Jade…

After a while, the two returned to the bridge "Well what going on?" Anise asked blinking up at the two, "Sadly we did have some engine damage, Guy managed to patch it up" Jade reported pushing up his glasses as he began to think of their next move, he knew if things stayed this way the ship might actually sink before they reached the bridge, "I'd like to get it repaired at the nearest port if possible…" Guy said rubbing the back of his neck…silence greeted the group, "If I remember my geography…Keterberg is the closest port…" Asch said not sounding too sure of himself, Luke turned to Jade "Well can we head their?" He asked blinking innocently up at the older man, Jade sighed with exasperation and looked at all the party member he found himself traveling with _"Well it couldn't hurt to rest their for the night…it's not like I see any other choice either…" _He thought narrowing his eyes at returning to the place it all started, "Very well I see no problem with that" Jade said finally…

An hour later, they disembarked the snow crunching under their feet, Luke and Asch shivered together with Anise, Admeta looked at her charges and sighed, maybe it was time to go clothes shopping their clothes hadn't been changed since Akzeriuth…and frankly, they really were starting to smell, she wrinkled her nose and sighed…

"Passport and ship registration" The officer on duty requested, Jade spoke up "I'm Colonial Jade Curtiss Third Division of the Imperial Army, if you need confirmation Viscount Osborn will be happy to confirm my identification" The solder shocked saluted and hesitated as he spoke, "But they said you died at Akzeriuth!" Jade sighed, "Well…that was a misunderstanding, anyway, our ship need repairs. We'll be heading to Keterberg to speak with the Viscount" He refused the offer to be shown around and began leading the group to his home town, "Funny…I'm not surprised you'd come from such a frosty place Jade" Admeta teased however was greeted with no remarks back…

Jade looked around his previous hometown, the bitter memories already making their way into his mind from their dormant state…this place had too many memories, this was where his greatest sins had taking place…He walking through the crunching snow, with a shadow of the past looming over him with each step he took, every inch of this place had something he remembered about. His eyes shifted a vacant lot, that was where…she died and he made THAT monster…why couldn't he realize by then, how truly frightening his creation was? He gazed at the front door of the governor's house and walked in, the maid was kind enough to show him the way, but he already knew where to go…He turned the knob and entered. Nephry his little sister, blond hair, brown eyes, and wearing a business dress which suited her perfectly, "Jade! Oh my brother is alive!" Nephry cried as the blond ran over and hugged him, Jade returned the gustier finding his parties reaction quite amusing, "Whoa! Brother!" Luke cried blinking looking at the two, "I know…I'm shocked too, he doesn't look the type to even have family…much less a big brother" Admeta commented looking between the two…Jade choose to ignore it, he would have to talk to that woman later anyway…Jade looked at his little sister and cracked a smile as she spoke of her worries for him, only for him to reply that he was alright. Then after the daunting trouble of asking Guy to explain the situation, Nephry gladly offered help and even booked an inn…Jade lead them out of her office and preceded to walk to the inn ready to sleep...however it seemed other plans had been made, "Jade I'm taking the boys and Natalia to get some fresh clothes we'll meet up later, Anise do you and Ion need some fresh clothes?" Admeta asked the little girl, "No thankfully we can get a change of clothes if we go to the sanctuary here, once they see Ion they'll gladly give us something to wear" Anise said grabbing Ion and running off. Admeta smiled and shook her had as she grabbed Luke and Asch "Come along Guy you need a change as well" She commanded as Guy and Natalia followed behind her. Jade sighed "How rude not even offering if I wished to come" He chuckled at his own joke and walked off…

Jade decided to visit that place before going to the inn…it took little time to get their…the place he had grown fond of during his youth…and the very some place he destroyed because of his arrogance, the lot where Niblim's school once stood, "I doubt I'll ever be forgiven…" He muttered bowing his head to the grave stone that stood there. "I thought you might be here" Nephry said walking over to Jade placing a blanket over his shoulders, "Your worried I might still have the desire to resurrect the professor don't you?" He asked bluntly, Nephry looked away "I don't blame you for feeling that way…but I assure you, I no longer have such desires…I did ban Fomicry for a reason after all" Jade said wrapping an arm around his little sister as the memory of how it first began surfaced in his mind…

_Nephry was crying, fat tears rolling down her face as she held a broken doll in her hand, Jade looked at it, Nephry's favorite doll. The young Jade walked over to his sister, "Give me…that doll" He said simply and watched as his little sister obediently and curiously handed him the doll. Jade looked at the broken thing, his face reviled nothing of his thoughts as he placed the doll on the ground, the fonic glyph appeared under it, and in a brilliant flash of light an except copy of Nephry's doll appeared. Jade bent down and picked the doll up, turned and handed it to her "Here Nephry it's a perfect copy of your doll" He said plainly, as if not notching the fearful look in his sister's eyes…his face never once showed any emotions…_

"Nephry, it's late…go home" Jade said returning the blanket and walking away, "I'm heading to the inn" He said simply…. "Even now…Jade you're still so hard to read" Nephry said softly with a sigh and left the other way to go home.

Upon his arrival he noticed the three boys supporting new clothes as well as the two ladies that went shopping, Luke now wore a short white coat that stopped sort of his mid-section with long sleeves, the coat had yellow embroidery around the neck and sleeve cuffs and two buttons going down the middle which he left unbuttoned for the moment, under that was a white short sleeved tunic, the pants were baggy good for moving around in and colored black much like his old ones, and it seemed Admeta let Luke keep his original shoes. Asch looked nice as well, a black peasant shirt with long baggy sleeves with a curved neckline, a red long coat with short sleeves with golden buttons fastened down over that, matching black pants and boots followed, he looked rather good in red and black…his hair had been pulled back into a pony tail as well. Guy was wearing a mustard yellow vest over a brown short sleeve shirt, brown pants, and his same boots, he looked rather happy to be wearing clothes so similar to his previous outfit. Natalia looked much more suited to travel in these clothes, a light green short sleeved cotton blouse, and white leggings with a cute light green mini skirt over it, and light green knee high boots covered her legs. Admeta outfit was quite simple compared to her normal, a black sleeveless kung fu shirt with the top buttons opened showing off her assets quite a bit, black Capri pants, and kun fu shoes…Anise and Ion managed to get fresh clothes as well, mainly the same uniform as they had before…They all looked at Jade, "Hey we thought you'd be hours before us!" Luke said smiling, "What happened did ya get lose?" was his next line, Admeta smirked "Knowing his sense of direction, I wouldn't be surprised" Jade looked at her, "Well you know old people like us always lose our minds first, woman faster then men anyway" He smirked seeing her glare at him, "As for your question Luke…well it is my home town, I merely was looking around it" he said walking off, right now all he wanted to do was sleep…

When Jade woke up the next morning, before dawn of course, the military man cleaned himself before heading down the lobby to wait for everyone. After exiting the elevator, he noticed Admeta was sitting in one of the chairs provided reading what looked like a report. Curious, Jade walked over the woman in question "A love note from an admirer?" He teased as Admeta looked up at him and smirked "What jealous that I have admirers, I'd be glad to pawn some off to you" Jade chuckled "No, no that's quite alright, I have enough already with just that moron Dist" He watched her chuckle as well, his eyes however were on that report, "It seems Tear returned to the outer lands yesterday, however Van captured her…" Admeta began with a pause, "I told my men if she appears to get her out of there ASAP, with any luck we'll meet in Theor Forest" She finished and looked away as Jade pushed up his glasses "That really is a convenient information network, we'll fill Tear in on anything we know that she doesn't, and hopefully she can tell us something" Admeta only nodded in response…

_24 hours ago…._

Tear sat in the holding cell; she just couldn't understand this at all. She had returned form Yulia City to Issue her report on the false Fon Stone, only to be greeted by Van and thrown in this place. Whatever Van was planning she wasn't going to let him get away with it! She needed to also report Van aiding in the destruction of Akzeriuth, the signs of war were all around Daath as citizens from both nation had begun to flee to the holy city, "Van…why did you do it?" She mumbled softly, "Talking to yourself won't get you answers ma'am, however your friends might" A voice spoke out suddenly; Tear looked up and got to her feet. An oracle knight was looking right at her and taking the keys off his belt, "I have my orders from the Chef to see you safely out of here," He opened the cell and motioned for her to follow him, "Trust me I'm going to see you out of Daath safely" Tear narrowed her eyes, who was this person? Why was he helping her? Who was the chef? So many questions and so few answers. Since Tear saw so little options at the moment, she chose to follow the strange knight, "Okay," She said simply and followed the knight. She followed him around a corner and to her amazement, he pulled on a sconce on the wall which revealed itself to be a door, "Go through here, it will lead you outside Daath and right to Monument Hill" He said and pulled out a slip of paper, "Someone is waiting for you, show this to a woman with blue hair this note, she will take you to port" Tear nodded and took the paper, and inspected it…the paper had a strange symbol on it, it looked like a black dragon chasing its tail "Thank you!" She said and hurried down the corridor as the passage door closed. Tear found herself immured in darkness with only enough light to see that the passage was a straight line…but that wasn't the only thing she noted, "This place looks old, but it seems to be maintained? Whose been taking care of this?" Maybe the other knew? She wondered if she'd really meet up with them soon…did they know anything. She honestly missed all of them, in the short time they traveled together she had become friends with all of them except Asch…Asch was the worst person she had ever had the displeasure of meeting! Suddenly the passage way came to a dead end "Huh?" She looked at the wall and pushed hard on it…The sunlight nearly blinded her and she stepped out unto Monument Hill, "A fake rock?" It was cleaver! Shaking her head she focused on the next part and looked for a woman with blue hair…smiling softly it seemed luck was indeed on her side! She spotted the person she needed to speak with and made her way over, "Excuse me…ma'am does this look familiar to you?" Tear showed the woman the note.

"Seems LaShadow is still using their symbol, Tear right? Chef thought you might be captured after what happened at Akzeriuth…and after Fon Master Ion and Princess Natalia were taking hostage by Daath, she decided to have an eye kept out on you…follow me" The woman lead Tear from Monument Hill to the fields which led to Daath Port, "Right now with war on the verge of happen many ferries haven't been leaving," The woman lead Tear to a ladder on the side of the port leading to a small row boat occupied by a man, "We have a boat a mile out, this man will take you there and from there…you'll be taken to Rotelro Bridge…go to Theor Forest and wait for Young Master Luke and his company" She instructed. Tear nodded and climbed down to the boat and settled in, "Wish Master Admeta luck in the name of the Arch Luna clan!" The woman said before leaving…

The boat she was taken to looked and smelled like a fishing boat…She was greeted warmly and lead to a cabin for her to stay in until they reached the ultimate destination…surprisingly for a fishing boat it was quite fast, Tear looked out from her portside window as everything flew by "Who are these people?" She asked again, her mind trying to piece everything together; however, it seemed so confusing considering she was still trying to figure out Van motives concerning Akzeriuth, to her it seemed he was getting revenge for Hod…it seemed perfectly reasonable…the smell of food caught her attention as she turned to a small table now holding a tray, Tear nearly jumped in surprise "I…I didn't hear or see anyone come in?" She looked around the room, before inspecting the food given to her…it looked normal and smelled normal, she sighed as a the emptiness of her stomach made itself known and threw caution to the wind as she began slowly eating…it tasted fine and all, but she felt so sleepy, her eyes were getting heavy "Huh? Sleep powder?" Tear said falling to the floor…the sounds of foot steps were heard as she finally lost unconscious…

When Tear woke again, she didn't know how long she was out or where she was for that matter. It was dark and windy; forest was everywhere _"Did they lie? Where am I?"_ She wondered, "Sorry we knocked you out; however, we had ran into a small problem" Tear turned to the sound of a voice and saw a man wearing a strange looking mask…She got to her feet and steadied herself, "What do you mean?" She asked glaring at this man, "We came under attack by Oracle knights, mostly those under Arietta. We assumed she used your smell to tack you down. We abandoned ship and brought you to Theor Forest" He stepped forward and handed her a vial, "Put this on, it will eliminate your smell making it impossible for anyone to track you by scent. Now I must bid you farewell" The man bowed and in a burst of smoke vanished, Tear jumped back in surprise, glanced at the bottle and sighed. "Well they did get me to Theor Forest …I suppose it's a moot point now to not trust them" Tear said uncorking the vial and splashing it unto herself, funny thing though…it had no smell at all…

"Tear!" Luke shouted happily running towards the melodist, the group had just arrived and had been discussing plans about what to do in Malkuth when Luke spotted a familiar person. Tear turned towards them and blinked, "Luke, Natalia, Guy, Anise, Jade you're all here" She said amazed, "What no greeting for me?" Admeta said teased happily only to blink when Tear narrowed her eyes at the older woman, "Explain to me what going on? What is Van up to? Who are you Admeta? What's the LaShadow clan, or the Arch Luna clan for that matter?" Tear asked a barrage of questions, Admeta sighed "Well Guy can explain the jiff of what Van is planning, as for LaShadow and Arch Luna clans…I'll speak of that later, but Tear I will tell you this…I am me, Admeta whose always been watching over those she cares about" Admeta said simply.

Guy blinked and pointed at himself, "What why do I have to explain everything? Oh fine…well what we learned so far…pretty much Van is trying to use Fomicry to replicate something big…we think he might be dropping the outer lands in order to make room for whatever he is doing…" He sighed and shrugged "That's pretty much all we know…whatever his plans are it involves Fomicry…there is a high chance he wants to make a replica Hod…the replica data for Hod was there as well…anyway currently we're going to see Emperor Peony to seek help…Mohs has King Ingbert's ear and right now it would be impossible to talk the Kimlasca's leader"

Tear took a moment to process all the information given to her, and nodded "I see…I noticed also you managed to meet up with Asch" She said spitefully, Asch looked away he didn't need to be reminded again about this crap… "Now, calm down children…we still need to get past this forest" Admeta said smiling happily and ushered Asch forward… Tear blinked "You never answered my other question!" However, it seemed Admeta was ignoring her…

The group soon came upon the boarder gates leading to Grand Chokmah, however they were stopped by soldiers, after some fusing and yelling, the group finally was forced to let Jade go alone to see Peony while they wait…

"Man to not even trust Ion…," Luke began, "Tensions really is at their highest…" He frowned "I'm sure…my actions also we're of any help to that end either" The memory Akzeriuth was still fresh in his mind. Asch stood up, he was shaking, "Akzeriuth, Akzeriuth, Akzeriuth! That's all I ever hear now!" He shouted and charged at Luke punching him in the face and then grabbed him by the front of his shirt, "Shut the hell up about Akzeriuth! I'm sick and tired of hearing how it was your entire fault! You're as innocent as a child!" tears streamed down Asch's face, why did Luke take so much blame? Why did Luke have to forgive him when he couldn't even accept that it was his fault? He lead Luke to Van, He got Luke drugged, he played a role that killed thousands…his eyes widen…he helped kill them…his attitude…his twisted mind to have Luke's attention on him…he was the reason his brother felt this way…everything he did…came out with the opposite results of what he wanted "It's not your fault…it's not your fault…it's mine…my pathetic ego couldn't let you go" He released Luke and stood off from the group…

A sudden screamed broke the tension in the group, "What was that?" Luke cried, Natalia had a worried look on her face, "I don't it might be oracle soldiers trying to stop us again!" Anise growled feeling irritated by this, "Well what the heck are we waiting for let's go see!" She said, and Natalia agreed "Yes we cannot allow such wonton violence!" The two girls rushed off, "Hey wait for me!" Luke shouted and followed behind, "You idiots don't go charging headfirst!" Asch shouted chasing after them. Tear, Admeta, and Guy sighed "Wow…I wonder…why the hell I even bothered training them properly when apparently they ignore everything I taught them" She shook her head, "Well Tear, Guy let go and back them up, more then likely they'll need it" The three remaining followed the rest of the group.

"Largo!" Luke shouted upon their arrival, and took in the carnage before them. The god generals had killed the guards on duty, the large man towered over the group and looked at them "Hand over Fon Master Ion" He said simply glaring at them. Two arrows flew at him; Largo blocked them easily with his scythe "Hmm?" He stared at Natalia, almost as if he recognized her… he chuckled "Ha-ha not bad for a princess!" He said

Sync smirked as he activated the curse slot on the blond servant; it was wonderful to watch the scene play out before him. Everyone in shock over Guy's murderous intent as he slashed at both Luke and Asch, while everyone tried to evade Largo's attack when trying to save the two. The green haired god-general almost laughed at it all and he truly wanted to as well. However, his fun ended too soon for his likings as the earth shook violently, his mask gleaming in the sun, "Natalia in the tree!" He heard Tear shouted as he dodged the princess' arrow with ease, "Damn the earthquake gave me away!" He cursed his carelessness as he stood to his feet, "Hump…we came looking for Ion, seems he's more sturdy then that town" He said nonchalantly, apparently that made the little princess upset "How dare you say that! You destroyed tat town!" She said glaring at him, Sync only chuckled "The ones responsible for Akzeriuth are those two red heads" Sync said pointing to Luke and Asch smirking form under his mask. The sound of soldiers approaching caught his attention, "Largo let's get out of here now" He ordered as the two fled…

Ion went to Guy's side and looked at his arm, "Just as I thought…it's a curse slot seal…" He said as Luke approached him, "Is there anything we can do?" He asked looking worried, "We could kill him that would solve a few problems…" Asch muttered, "Ow!" He cried a few moments later as Admeta slapped the back of his head, "Peanut gallery shut-up" She glared at him for that comment. Ion looked at the group "I can remove it easily; it's a Daathic Fonic only a Fon Master could use…" As Ion spoke the soldiers arrived, "What's going on here!" One of them demanded. Tear stepped forward and explained the situation to them, afterwards the group was lead to the capital of Malkuth; however, it was hard to enjoy the splendor of the city with one of their companions so deeply hurt. Luke most of all as Ion explained about the seal further…

"It's best you not be around Guy right now, the curse seal doesn't take over the whole body. It triggers memories within the brain and forces it cloud over any rational thoughts…" Ion said frowning slightly, "What…what does that mean Ion?" Luke asked feeling worried for his dear friend, "It means…Guy wouldn't have attacked you if he didn't already have a strong desire to kill you already" Ion turned away as he and Anise were lead off to a place they could treat Guy…

"Your thinking too much," Admeta said flicking Asch in the forehead "You I can understand him hating, but Luke is a different story…but…there are always time when people get angry…so angry they'd want to kill…don't think too much on it Asch" Admeta said looking at the young heir to the throne, "How can you say that? How can you be so calm? He wanted to kill Luke!" Asch shouted turning towards her. The group had separated a while ago in order to cool off after the big drama with Guy, "I can be calm, because I have faith as should you! Guy would never hurt Luke, and I'm sure there's a reason for why Guy felt the way he did, so you're going to shut-up and be good…" Admeta simply stated looking away…

Luke was walking down one of the many bridges in Grand Chokmah, the footsteps behind him were a tell-tale sign Tear was following him, "Go away, I want to be alone right now" He softly said not looking at her, Mieu spoke up "I'm going with you master!" He said looking up at him a determined look in his eyes, "If I leave you alone your liable to dream up something nonsense" She replied as Luke spun on his heels and looked at her, "What do you mean nonsense! Guy hates me! Why else would he want to kill me?" He shouted followed by a loud slapping sound as Tear's hand flew across his face, "Idiot. Don't you think just maybe you might have done something to make him mad enough to want to kill you? You're not perfect, no one is everyone gets angry and yes sometimes angry enough to want to kill someone! Nevertheless, Guy stayed with you after everything! He stood by your side the whole time you were knocked out thanks to the drugs, and even stayed by your side when you left Yulia City! Guy's love and loyalty to you is in describable!" Tear said watching Luke rub his sore check…He chuckled "Damn, you hell of a slap," He sighed, "You sure don't pull any punches when you talk to people…" Tear blinked at this statement, "What?" she asked curious as to what he meant, "I know you were trying to make me feel better, but you only made it worse" He explained, Tear frowned and looked away "I'm sorry…I…I wasn't thinking" She apologized softly, she knew about her bad habit of speaking what was on her mind; honestly, she didn't mean to hurt the already heart wounded red head, "But maybe it's a good thing to have someone slap some sense into me…I'm so stupid, I don't have time to be depressed! We have to see the Emperor" Luke said smiling, "Yeah, let's go find the other's master!" Mieu cried out, Tear nodded in agreement "We need to find Jade, Asch, Natalia, and Admeta. Then we'll meet up with General Frings to see Emperor Peony" She said as they went off.

Natalia watched the water from the harbor, it made her home sick in a way _"I shouldn't be thinking this way…not now, not when everything is so chaotic…"_ she thought sadly, as she thought about the ocean view she had back home. With everything spiraling out of control it was hard to stay focused, she was worried for Luke and for Asch…her beloved and her dear childhood friend…Guy may have been a servant, but truthfully when ever she saw Asch and Guy competing…he looked so relaxed, even happy in a way and wither those two wanted to admit it or not in some strange way they were friends. Luke however might be taking it harder, he had already thought of Guy as his dearest friend… She wondered if there was anything she could do to help them, she hated feeling so powerless _"What good is royalty, and all the lessons I've learned if I cannot use them to even help out those I hold dear to my heart?"_ She thought, "…alia…Natalia!" Natalia blinked at the sound of her name and turned to see Luke and Tear heading towards her. Natalia lowered her gaze "I'm sorry about Guy" She offered her condolences as if he were dead, "We'll worry about that later…right now we need to see the Emperor," Luke said grabbing her shoulders and smiling "Guy will tell us what's on his mind once we're all back together!" Turning Luke began walking off, "Come on we need to find Jade and the others now!" Natalia sighed and nodded _"Maybe I was over thinking this, Luke has gotten stronger…I need to as well"_ She thought smiling _"Asch…I won't give up on you just yet…no…I'll never give up on you!"_

Jade took a gingerly sip of his drink; he was going to need it! Meeting with Peony was one of his least favorite things to do, but it had to be done…well at leas the explaining part of it was all done with and if anything e could use Admeta as a distraction for Peony's attention, he doubted Asch would appreciate Natalia being eyed so perversely, Luke on the other hand wouldn't even be aware if Peony was eyeing Tear…so he had two escape routes if he had any strong desire to get out of their fast, "Jade!" He turned to see Luke and company heading towards him, "Well, seems like everyone is ready" He stood up "We might be facing the calm before the storm…" He muttered as he walked away with them…

Asch twitched "Where the hell did she go?" He asked looking around for Admeta, "One minute she is here, the next…gone! Vanished into thin air!" He cursed while crossing his arms, "Well I'd say we'd only be so lucky if she'd stay gone" Jade chided from behind as Asch turned to see the whole group had snuck up behind him, "What you lose Admeta? We need to get going! The war isn't going to stop itself after all" Luke said smiling at him, "He's right as members of the Kimlascin Royal family it's our duty to ensure this war doesn't happen!" Natalia walked up to him and took his hand in hers, Asch blinked as she smiled at him, "Asch…after we meet with Emperor Peony, I'd like you to think about the promise you made to me…the one we both made to ourselves…Please remember it for me" Natalia said and pulled away. Tear spoke next "General Frings is waiting, we might see Admeta on the way there" the group nodded and began moving again.

"Are you sure?" Admeta asked a man wearing black clothes, a report in her hand and a look of horror on her face "I want you to head back to the village and give the order, I want those reports shuffled through, I want a stack of reports from Daath in a neat pile, same with the other two kingdoms" She ordered and turned away, "Also I want our people to help out, have them meet us there…bring wagons and supplies…also anything medical to tend to the possible injured" Admeta sighed and dismissed the man as he vanished in a cloud of smoke. Admeta looked at the report again; this didn't bode well. It worried her greatly "Too many lives are at risk…" She muttered and closed her eyes as she heard her name being called, snapping from her thoughts Admeta looked over to she the group heading towards her…she'd bring up the matter when they met with Peony…

General Frings smiled at the party that greeted him; truthfully, he didn't know what to expect when he was ordered to bring them to the capital. He lead the group the castle, eyeing each one of them "Well here we are, I'll see you to his majesty" He saluted to the guards on duty and lead them up the stairs and into the throne room, "Emperor Peony, I've brought your honored guest to you" With a bow he turned and left…

Peony smiled "So you're the ones keeping my Jade away from home," He chuckled at the confused faces of his guest, "Can you believe this guy, getting himself hit with a fon slot seal, this guys a real clod" He leaned back in his chair as Admeta chuckled, "He hit the nail on the head there" she said and Peony nearly laughed at Jade's comeback, "Admeta really now, talking to yourself is a sure sign of insanity," Jade smirked calmly, "Well at least I don't have a gender bias name JADE is such a nice girl's name" The two began a glaring contest, "Okay, okay you two we're trying to stop a war not cause another in here, but Jade I can see why you'd stay away for so long, damn I'm jealous three lovely woman by your side, how about we change places for a while?" Peony joked watching with amusement as his old friend cleared his throat and looked away from the vixen, "Hmm he might actually be useful compared to you" Admeta said smirking, "Oh ho, so that's it! One glance and your already attracted to his majesty" Jade fired back as Admeta turned red and twitched "So not my type, actually he might just be YOUR type after all you're HIS Jade" Jade glared again at Admeta, "Be careful Jade your sexuality is being questioned!" She sang happily.

Peony now twitched, she was hot yes and he would gladly stare at those melons all day if he could, hell he'd love to do more then stare, you could burry him in her bountiful cleavage and he'd be happy, but for some reason…she reminded him…too much of Jade "Okay, I think that's enough…Luke are these two always like this?" He questioned the red hair youth, "And you madam, I totally prefer you not question my sexuality either, but for the record…I love woman, especially woman with nice breast like yours…are you busy later?" He smirked as Admeta jumped back, "Sorry I humbly decline…" She frowned and buttoned up her shirt hiding her wonderful skin. Luke sighed "Yeah…they have been its annoying" Luke commented and stepped forward not really sure where to begin… "Well getting down to business, Jade basically explained everything to me…"

Admeta stepped forward "Before we begin, I'd like to bring something to everyone's attention…" She pulled out a report and handed it to Peony, "My people caught wind of this, I told them to keep their eyes and ears out for anything abnormal…I was worried when the Sephiroth was destroyed that a chain reaction may happen…" She paused as eyes fell on her…

"You mean to say…that Sephiroth might have held up other areas?" Jade asked narrowing his eyes, "And since that fell…some other place might fall next" he continued eyeing the report with curiosity, O yes he would find all of her nasty little spies and send them packing! Admeta looked away "Yes…another town is falling…" he voice was too calm…

"What town is falling?" Asch asked feeling his heart stop as he moved next to her, his eyes boring into her "What town Admeta!" He demanded clutching his fist, "St. Binah…" Peony answered for her staring at the paper, "We had received reports…like this of the ground around St. Binah sagging." His voice was filled with worry "The council won't even send in troupes to evacuate them"

"Then send us!" Luke shouted his eyes wide and filled with sorrow, "We want to stop this war! That's what we came here to do! Nevertheless, we can't abandon St. Binah! Let us evacuate the town!" He asked again clutching a fist to his chest, his eyes filled with determination…

Nordiam stepped forward, "Many believe this is a Kimlasca attack…and earlier a proclamation arrived" The elderly man unrolled a fine piece of parchment and read out loud "We hear by denounce Malkuth's destruction of Akzeriuth in order to bring about the deaths of Princess Natalia, the tertiary heir to the throne Asch Fon Fabre, and youngest son of Duke Fabre; Luke Fon Fabre. In the name of Lorelei and Yulia, we shall initiate immediate sanction."

"For all intents and purposes, that is a declaration of war" Tear said frowning about this, Natalia stepped forward "No, that can't be right! We're all alive!" She declared looking shocked; however, Peony frowned "So you say how do we know this isn't a Kimlascin trick, why would royalty such as your selves risk your lives to save people from your enemy nation?" He asked leaning his head on his hand, Natalia stepped forward "My country would never do such a thing" She said simply, "And right now royalty or not, people's lives are in danger! Our people go back and forth between the nations on an everyday basis, it's only natural we'd want to help,"

Pushing up his glasses Jade stepped forward, "Your majesty if I may suggest, why not send in my unit to aid in the evacuation, while sending the forces of St. Binah to the front line to hold back the Kimlasca army, along with Luke and the others" He stated looking up at Peony. Zarzaman looked shock "Are you ordering a general around Jade? Oh well it a fine plan anyway," the elderly general said, Peony chuckled "Well Zarzaman your student Jade has spoken, and he says we can trust these guys. I want to go with his plan" The Emperor said smiling, "I don't want to abandon my precious people; I'll have the council assemble immediately to discuss the evacuation plan." With that said, he stood from his throne and walked over to Luke and Asch "Please save my people" He stated and left the room.

The group now stood outside the hotel where Guy was being treated, most of them held a slight pain in their hearts over this incident; Asch stepped forward and headed in "We won't get answers until we talk right? Then let's go," He said entering the hotel. Luke followed after, he was worried and nervous about seeing Guy again; He couldn't help but wonder what he did to Guy to anger him so _"Guy…I want to know why my best friend wanted to kill me and even afterwards I want to continue being friends, sorry but your not getting away from me that easily" _Luke thought as he entered the room where Guy was. One by one, the group entered and all of them filled with apprehension…

"Guy...I'm sorry in the past I must have done something…" Luke began only to be cut off by Guy "What are you talking about?" He laughed slightly, "It's not your fault…that I hated you, hated you so much I wanted to kill you" His eyes narrowed, "I'm originally from Malkuth…" He began and Jade cut in explaining that he really was nobility from Malkuth whom set forth for revenge. He figured Jade already had figured it out, not like he had done a good job of hiding it either, but then again Jade was sharp at spotting things people wanted to hid. Luke stepped forward and surprised him yet again, as arms wrapped around him in a brotherly embrace…Luke was hugging him like did when he was a child "I'm sorry for the deeds of my Father but...I'm a spoiled child and I don't like letting my precious things go…Guy is my best friend! I won't let you leave!" He said as tear began pouring from his eyes "I know you can't possible want to be around me…I'm one who holds the blood of your most hated enemy…but please stay, stay by my side not as a servant but a dear friend, I'll always trust you no matter what!" Guy was shocked at Luke's statement, how was it that he could accept anyone? Guy turned to Asch; it was this brother that would have a problem with him…

"It would be pretty boring if Guy weren't around…," Asch said looking away, "I mean who else is there for me to wipe the floor with" he turned away from the blond as he folded his arms. Guy twitched "Please! Wipe the floor with me? I think you have it the other way around!" He shot back, "So what your wins are 60 to 60 we're tied! Because of that you can't leave until I win!" Asch declared, thankfully he was looking away; he didn't want anyone to see how embarrassed he was. Guy blinked as he realized what Asch did, the older Fabre wanted him to stay as well _"What a roundabout way to say it…"_ the blond looked at the group "I'd like to stay, there is something I'd like to conform" He said simply.

"I'm so glad! I thought a fight would break out" Ion said filled with relief as he stepped forward, "We received word of St. Binah's evacuation, I'd like to join you" He said looking serious, Anise however was opposed to it, "Ion! You're so tired from removing the curse slot! You stay here!" She ordered with a pout on her face and hands on her hips, "Anise if we leave Ion here there is a very strong possibility of him getting kidnapped" Asch said turning to her, "Asch is right…this time, the god general have constantly have stated their desire to obtain our cute little friend" Admeta said rubbing Ion's head, "It would be safer to keep him close by, you know to keep an eye on him" Luke said smiling at Anise. Anise twitched, and looked at Jade for help; but that failed to work "Well it seems your vote is out numbered Anise, four to one…as much as it pains me to agree on anything with a certain demon…Ion is safer with us" Jade said shrugging his shoulders, "Oh Jade agreeing with yourself isn't that bad of thing, ah what a poor demon he is" Admeta sighed softly placing a hand on her chin, Jade twitched "Anyway let's be off to St. Binah"

A day later, the group arrived in the mist of chaos. After getting McGovern's help in the evacuation, everything was going smoothly, "Admeta…may I have a word?" Jade asked as said woman turned to him, "If your going to ask about my people being here don't I'm not saying a thing be glad their here and helping with the evacuation" She state curtly to him, "Now quit hassling me and start helping old man!" Jade was about to retort however… "Look out!" Asch shouted towards a small child as something huge descended from the sky. Luke dove in, grabbed the child in his arms, and tumbled to safety…just as a large mechanical device crash landed in front of the town…

"Looks like I've found you Jade" Dist said smiling from his floating chair as he gazed down at the group, Jade glared at Dist with disdain evident in his face, "Dist you never could tell when you weren't wanted!" He sneered stepping forward in order to at least protect the citizens behind him. Dist growled "Say what you want! I've come for Fon Master Ion! Now hand him over!" Dist demanded, "Sorry I'm against handing innocent children over to potential child molesters" Ademta said calmly also glaring at Dist.

The god general twitched, growled, and finally howled in rage, "You woman are a despicable perverted bitch!" He shouted ignoring the fact; Jade was smiling the whole time, "I Dist the Rose is straight as an arrow!" Dist shouted turning red, as Admeta giggled "So would you be the head or the target?" she asked folding her arms, Natalia turned bright red at Ademta statement, "Admeta don't forget I'm a master of Archer, reframe from such perverse jokes!" The Princess shouted ready to throttle the older woman, really how did she pull out such perverse lines like that! Anise was laughing her head off, "Get your name right! Your Dist the Reaper!" She shouted. "I've had enough of this! Kisher Dist attack them!" Dist shouted as his robot charged at them…Luke charged in, his blade swinging high but it had no effect on the machine, Asch was chanting a fon verse "Arise, o violent waters, to rout mine enemies. Blessed Drops!" Water crashed on the machine, Asch smirked at the wet robot. Jade sighed "What an old trick but it works I suppose….O darkened storm cloud, loose thy blade and run my enemies through... Thunder Blade!" Lighting struck the machine as it crashed into the entrance of the town, in which the robot's arm hit Admeta from right sending her backwards into the General McGovern…this crash however caused a chain reaction…St. Binah shook violently, and the main square fell a good meter down…

"Ademta!" Asch shouted looking down at the sinking town, in which Admeta was now stuck in, "Look like…I was clumsy…" She said simply rubbing her injured arm, the robot had come at her from the right…her blind side "Asch, Luke, this might be the last time we talk…save as many lives as you can, and live for the lives you've killed and those whom you couldn't save…my final lesson to you both is to live" She said smiling softly. Luke growled "No! Don't say that! We are going to save you and the rest of St. Binah! Jade isn't there something we can do!" Luke shouted tuning to Jade, his eyes wide and filled with worry and fear, "Forget us and save the rest of our citizens!" Elder McGovern shouted as loud as he could… Tear stepped forward "I'll jump down and sing a fonic hymn!" She said only to be stopped by Jade, "No, there are too many people this time around, we need to find a more reliable way" He said looking down at all the remaining people… "If only we could fly" Anise said dejectedly on the verge of tears, Guy snapped to attention "That's it! Sheridan is working with aviation experiments" He said tuning to the group… "Maybe…just maybe they will be willing to help us save them!" Guy said

"But...will there be enough time?" Luke asked turning from the sinking town, "It looks different from Akzeriuth but…" Asch started to say not tearing his eyes from his instructor, Tear looked at Asch and Luke "I was told it took Hod a considerable number of days before it fell, I recall my brother telling me this…there's a gravitational divide line between the outer lands and the Qliphoth…" She offered her knowledge, "Then if we hurry…we CAN save them!" Luke said before turning to Admeta and the others in the fallen town, "We will save you! Your not done teaching yet Admeta!" He shouted as Asch stood next to Luke, "We'll save all of St. Binah…I won't let it become another Akzeriuth!" Asch said

"If I do the speaking, I'm sure Sheridan will be more then happy to help us" Ion said to them with a determined look on his face, "It was Daath that excavated the hover drive and allowed the project to happen" He explained, Guy looked at Ion and nodded "According to the local fon buffs, the hover drives came from the Dawn Age, and were attached to vehicles and used for flight…but let's stop talking and get moving!" Everyone agreed and began running off to the Tartarus…

Admeta watched them run off, she didn't hear what they were talking about… a tear ran down her face followed by another, but the tears only flowed from her left eye "I'm glad they can't see this…I'll die with my pride in tact…" The tear duct in her right eye was damaged from that incident years ago, it made her even sadder knowing she could never again cry from both eyes "My dear students please continue to grow," She said and turned to the remaining citizens in the city in hopes to offer what little comfort she could…

_To be continued….for sure dude_

_Notes:_

_Damn, I had a little writers block on this chapter…but I wanted it to end on a cliff hanger…hmm I must not have a lot to say here this time. Anyway, I don't know when I'll get the next chapter out, but I hope soon. Till then please enjoy this chapter and keep an eye out for my newest AU Tales of the Abyss fic! _


End file.
